


Made To Order

by Bubonicc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampies, Flustered Jack, Jack cant get the D and just needs some assistance, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, aftercare and comfort/fluff, emotional jack, jack is bad at flirting, mentions of mpreg, sex worker Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: An Omega without an Alpha, Jack spends his heats alone until finally one day he doesn't have to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used to read a manga called Absolute Boyfriend when I was younger and loved it and its centered around a woman ordering herself a boyfriend who meets all of her specific needs and I was just... thinking about it... and couldn't stop thinking about it until I wanted to try something similar (though a little more realistic) and also because i'm trying things i've never written before (a/b/o) I decided to mix the two since they go well together so lets see what I can craft.  
> 

The woman smiled at him as she set Jack's change down in his palm, her fingers brushing the calloused skin and making his own fingers curl in reaction. The contact had been subtle, but just enough to send a dull pang of static up his arm.

       He could always tell when his heat cycles were drawing near, just from the sudden amplification to any kind of contact. It would always start subtle, progressively getting worse as the days passed until a simple touch had the hairs on the back of his neck standing on edge.

       Like most omegas, Jack's sense of smell had deeply increase, his nose often flaring and exhaling sharply when a scent filled his space. Touch would become unbearable as time progressed, but for now, it was appreciated. Even in such a casual exchange, it felt good to touch someone, even if the feeling hadn't been mutual. It still felt good to simply touch and feel after not doing so for so long.  

       "Thank you." Hesitant to pull his hand back, Jack stuffed his change into his pocket and picked up his grocery bags. Hanging them both on one arm, he made his leave, flipping up the collar of his coat and walking out into the brisk spring air.

       He hadn't remembered heats being so troublesome when he was younger, but that had been due to the vast amount of suppressants he had taken at the time. Even so, at the time he had never had an issue finding somebody willing to have a casual rut in the supply closet upon request. Nobody was going to deny the handsome Strike Commander's invitation.

       Though as Strike Commander, Jack had focused on his work more than his nature. He was well disciplined, controlled, and all together had prioritized winning the war. In the end it had all paid off, they had won, the world was safe, and Jack was free to live his life how he wanted it.

       For the first time in nearly twenty years, Jack could decide to wean himself off of his suppressants, settle down, and start a family. When entering back into the world, he was terribly fit for his age, still as handsome as ever despite the scars that were littered across his skin and his graying golden hair. He had figured that once the suppressants had finally cleared from his body and his real first heat had hit, he would be on track to the peaceful picket white fence everybody dreamed about.

       It turned out to be significantly harder than he had first thought.

       He hadn't realized just how long he had been out of this whole dating-and-mating game until he tried it. His flirting had been embarrassingly horrid to the point he fumbled with his words so badly the only way he could save himself was to take a long swig of beer. He couldn't for whatever reason respond to someone else flirting without babbling utter nonsense and picking at the rim of his glass. He'd be such a wreck that those who had shown interest in him would wander off, leaving him to run his hands up and down his face in exhaustion. Had it always been this tiring? Mingling? Conversing? God, was he getting old?

       On the off chance that an alpha had shown interest in him, they'd tilt their neck towards Jack, encouraging him to scent them. It had taken only a split second for the alpha's aroma to reach Jack and he had always wrinkled his nose at them. Were they all supposed to smell so... _sour_? He couldn't remember if anybody in his old squad had such a scent. As far as he knew, he was supposed to be drawn to a sweet smell, something to make his mouth water and lust after, and yet, every scent had him leaning away. One after another, his interest would waiver.

       At first he had spent several years alone, trying again and again to put himself out there but failing again and again. It hadn't bothered him too much, until finally one year it _did._

       Toys he had bought specifically to use during his heat cycles just didn't meet up to the sensation of someone else against him. Toys were cold and lacked any kind of real intimacy that a kiss across his neck could give, or hands running across his chest. He'd craved it, and each passing heat the need for it seemed more difficult to ignore.

       There had been nobody to come home too when Jack flicked on the lights to his dark apartment, sighing softly at the silence. Each night his large bed made for two felt emptier and emptier and stacking pillows against his back to try and stimulate someone against him hadn't worked. He was cold and only growing colder.

       The loneliness had been easy to push down at first, considering he had still been hopeful at the time. He just needed to get back into the swing of things, get used to civilian life, but it was challenging. The loneliness he could once so easily push down had started to bubble up and seep through the cracks.

       For nearly two decades he had been an omega with no true mate, and it had started to eat away at him. Depression had hit harder than he had expected and any attempt to keep himself busy never stopped the painful reminder from making its rounds every season. Each new heat cycle had been utterly miserable for him. His body that had once ached with need now just ached in general. He was no longer a hot and panting mess atop sweat soaked sheets but an emotional disaster that hugged and sobbed into his pillows. He couldn't even remember a time he had been this emotional, and when it was all done and over with he had wondered if it was a side effect from being on suppressants for so long.  He had been warned about side effects, but it had been years.

       In the end, it hadn't seemed to matter considering after a particularly difficult heat, Jack had decided perhaps it was best to return himself to the suppressants. At least without the hats to irritate his growing depression, maybe he could just learn to live how he was.

       Upon visiting the doctor, he had been a little disappointed when the woman had insisted he not give up just yet. Instead, she had urged Jack to try something a little unorthodox. Something he might have been familiar with when he was serving as commander.

       The doctor had moved towards a wall were a dozen or so pamphlets had been neatly placed in containers against the wall. Scanning through them, she had tugged one out and handed it to Jack.

        _Heat and Rut Assistance_.

       Jack read the front of it before flipping it over and scanning the back. He'd been familiar with the service, though had never required it before. If he remembered correctly, betas had been hired from this organization to help soldiers going through their ruts and heats. They had been hired mostly as extra nursemaids while the main nurses and doctors attended to actual injuries.

       Betas had been the lowest tier in the service with Omegas and Alphas also willing to be hired for assistance. In which case, if Jack couldn't reel in an Alpha himself... he could just order one. _Rent_ one. It had been sex for medical purposes, as it had been common knowledge that omega's grew severely depressed when left away from their mates for too long or unmated all together. Jack had gone his entire life unmarked, no teeth ever sinking into his skin to claim him.

       Jack had been embarrassed despite the doctor telling him it wasn't uncommon for military persons to struggle adjusting to normal life after so long. She had said that with the H&R assistance that it could help jumpstart him back on track. All he needed was a little push.

       "Just... think about it. If it's something you definitely don't want, call me in a few days and we can get you back on your suppressant prescription." She'd placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, a hopeful smile on her face.

       Begrudgingly, Jack had agreed to give it a few more days thought, though his mind had somewhat already been made up. He was tired and just wanted to rest, just wanted that terrible ebbing loneliness to be numbed enough that he could get up in the morning. He just wanted things to be easier.

       Upon arriving home, he tossed the pamphlet down on his kitchen table and for days ignored it. Burying it under his daily mail, he forgets about it, at least until his body reminds him.

       On the fourth day since his doctor visit, a dull ache blooms in his lower belly, causing him to brace himself on objects every few steps as the cramps seem to rattle him. He pants, fanning himself from time to time as sudden fevers come and go, warning him that in a few days time he would be at nature's mercy.

       He still had time to call the doctor back, make an appointment for his pills, but he found himself just staring at his phone. The number had already been punched in and his thumb had hovered over the call button, but something was stopping him.

       He really didn't want to hide for the rest of his life, but he also really didn't want to spend another heat alone if he didn't have too.

       Glancing at his kitchen table and the pile of mail that had accumulated, Jack clicked his phone off and wandered over to it. Swiping some of the mail away, he spotted a corner of the pamphlet and tugged it out, sighing as he flipped it over in his hand.

       Picking up his reading glasses from the counter, Jack set them on his nose and opened the pamphlet. As he read his glasses slid down to the tip of his nose and at no point did he push them back up. Instead, he set the pamphlet down and retrieved his laptop.

       Scooting over the rest of the mail on the tabletop, Jack set his laptop down and sat himself in one of his chairs.

       Typing in the website listed on the back of his pamphlet, Jack waited as the site loaded up on screen. He'd been pleased when the site looked rather official, though also rather plain with a typical blue and white accent. A large image had been front and center, fading after a few seconds to a different one of a woman holding a baby and the words, " _Start a Family: Select a donor today._ "

       It shouldn't have surprised him that breeding services were available. There had been two tabs available for surrogate omegas and a breeding tab filled with baby pictures from donating Alpha parties. There had been another tab full of willing omega's to carry alpha pups, except instead of baby pictures it had been images of full grown omega's and mini profile descriptions of each.

       Humming to himself, Jack hovered over the education tab, _"Tips and tricks to stay safe during your cycle_ ". Thoughtful, perhaps this site hadn't been as bad as he had first thought.

       Bringing his cursor over to the _Heat and Rut Assistance_ tab, Jack swallowed hard before clicking on it. The page refreshes and Jack's eyes are met with a large block of text that explains how after filling out a form the site will calculate a match that best fits Jack's specific needs. From there Jack will be given several choices, and whoever he chooses he can order to spend his heat with.

       Sitting back, Jack ran his hands over his face, fingers sliding under his glasses to rub at his tired eyes. He'd taken in a deep breath, exhaling sharply before pulling his hands away and staring at the webpage a moment longer. Was he really this desperate for some human contact? Yes.

       Leaning forward, Jack clicked on the _Start Form_ button and waited for the page to refresh again. His eyes met with a standard white form asking for his personal info and at the bottom to submit current medical records. In small parenthesis the site had insisted everything was confidential and it was to make sure the safety of their workers and clients were in everybody's best interests.  It had also stated that if anything that may suggest he was harboring anything dangerous, his contract and order would be voided.

       Luckily for Jack, he was clean and attached his records proving so.

       Continuing down the form, Jack filled out everything he could to the best of his abilities until he finally started to get down to the meat of it. The first real question had asked him how many days he would be requiring the service and recommended to him that he try to pinpoint the days of his heat as accurately as possible. It had also stated that the first day would be a meet and greet. It had been more of a formality, in an attempt to help the client ease into the treatment and help discuss anything special they had listed on their form.

        _Four days._

       Jack fills out before looking at the next question which had asked him if he needed an alpha, omega, or a beta. He selected alpha from the dropdown and moved on. The next question regarded breeding options. Selecting no to both being bred and needing protection, Jack moved on to the next question that had his cheeks feeling hot all of a sudden.

        _Would you like to be knotted?_

       Swallowing hard, Jack clicked yes. God, he couldn't remember the last time he felt the tug of a knot and the thought of it now being within reach had his stomach fluttering with anticipation.

       Continuing on, Jack checked yes to the options of toys being used, with the site stating that toys must be provided by the ordering party. Considering Jack had a few toys already, getting any was not an issue if he so desired them.

       Next a small blurb of text had explained to Jack that aftercare was provided by all employees but if he would like a more intense care he could add it onto his bundle for a tacked on fee. He'd assumed that standard aftercare consisted of cleanup and nothing more.

       Biting at his lower lip, Jack hovered over the most expensive aftercare bundle. Money wasn't an issue, and he was dying for any kind of affection and if it cost him a little more to get it, so be it.

       Clicking the box, Jack moved on, clicking every little extra fee item he could to try and make the most of this experience. If he was going to go through with it, he was going to make sure he enjoyed it.

       By the time Jack had reached the bottom of the form, a large white box was all that was left. The little sentence above the box had suggested Jack leave any other extra details below such as kinks and other needs to help better match him with a worker.

       Sitting back again and rubbing at his face a second time, Jack's palms felt cool against his burning cheeks. How could something as simple as filling out a form get him so worked up? He'd found himself boiling by the time he had reached the bottom and now it was asking him to specify exactly what he wanted out of all this.

       Collecting himself, Jack reached out and began to type his desires.

        _Somebody close to my age_.

       He might actually die of embarrassment if they were to match him with someone significantly younger than him. If they were within five years of him he would be content.

        _I would like someone firm, but caring, someone who can dominate and pin me. Somebody who doesn't mind a little dominance battle before we get into it._

       Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jack felt his face heating up again. He cleared his throat and continued on.

        _Someone who is patient but also willing to try new things (on me). I would like someone who likes to cuddle and spoon_.

       He sat back, wondering for a moment how it would even feel to cuddle with a complete stranger. At first he had thought maybe it wouldn't feel as good as he hoped but then remembered the small touches that sent static across his skin. Even from strangers subtle contact had felt good, he couldn't even imagine how good it would feel when it would be intentional. Even if it was from a stranger, he didn't care, he needed it.

        _Oral is okay and I don't mind giving._ _I also would really like some dirty talk. Maybe some spanking, pinching, etc. I would also really like-_

 He paused a moment, fingers trembling on the keyboard as he continued to type.

        _-I would also like to be creampied and maybe even cum marked. I don't mind dirty sex, and would like to try new things._

 Licking his lips, Jack tugged at his shirt collar, feeling like he was boiling all of a sudden. The prospect of getting stuffed to the brim had his stomach doing backflips. Somebody whispering naughty and sweet nothings into his eat while he was pumped fill soon had him panting right there at his kitchen table.

       Collecting himself, Jack typed in a few last details before giving everything he had written a quick scan. Upon completion and satisfaction with his detailed order, he scrolled down to the submit button and found himself just looking at it. He stared for what felt like a century before getting up, pacing back and forth in his kitchen.

       He thought about closing the page and forgetting everything he had just done. He could call his doctor and get his pills and just move on, or he could press send and for the first time in years finally have some contact.

       The thought of someone's lips grazing across his skin to leave little kisses here and there had the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. The thought of someone's arms tugging him close and shushing his soft heat driven whimpers. He'd imagined the soft words of encouragement, fingers digging into his flesh driving him closer and closer to the edge; it all had his body trembling with desire.

       He was touch starved and he needed this. He really _really_ needed this.

       Rushing over to his laptop, Jack practically smashed the submit button and watched the page begin to load. An automated message suddenly popped up telling him his order form has been received and is being analyzed by their team. It also says that his medical records are being reviewed and to check back in a few hours to choose his alpha to order. That was, if his order wasn't voided for whatever reason.

       A sudden wave of dread filled Jack's belly as he wondered if he would be matched with anybody at all. What if he wasn't compatible? What if when he checked back later his page was blank?

       It was a foolish thought considering the site had no standards other than clean medical records to be matched best. He was just being paranoid and letting his nerves get the best of him.

       Feeling a mix of excitement and regret, Jack closed his laptop and moved towards his bathroom. Perhaps a shower would help ease his nerves, and it had. A nice hour to soak had relaxed his tensed muscles, leaving him calmer by the time he had stepped from the shower and dried off. Dressing in a loose white shirt and a pair of gray boxers, Jack wandered back to the kitchen, one hand ruffling a towel over his wet white locks while his other got to work making himself a coffee.

       Taking a careful sip, Jack walked himself over to his kitchen table and sat down. He stared at his laptop for a good five minutes before opening it, the site refreshing and a message popping up that his form was accepted and that five matches are waiting to be selected on his profile.

       He had been unsure if five matches had been considered a lot when it came to this site, but then again it didn't matter. The sudden relief he had felt at the fact he had been matched at all had him racing to his profile tab.

       From there another tab had directed him to his matches, leading him to five images of drop dead gorgeous Alphas from first glance. Each of them had a star rating system and between the five of them they varied from three to five stars.

       Hovering his cursor over each one, Jack clicked on the images, eyes scanning each Alpha's bio. It had all been rather cut and dry, age, place of birth, interest, years working for the company and reviews to go with their work. Three of them had been rather run of the mill, stale and boring. Jack had practically been able to smell their sour scents through his computer screen but as he back clicked, one of the last two alphas had caught his eye.

       The man's skin was a beautiful caramel brown, sunkissed, and tender. He hadn't been smiling in his profile picture, but instead had a rather sly smirk curved up to tug on two scars lining his cheek. His cheekbones stood out, carving his face into something Jack could only think of as breathtaking. Something about him had Jack's stomach fluttering and he can't help himself when he clicks on the picture.

        _Gabriel Reyes_.

       Jack reads as he takes a shaky sip of his coffee, his eyes wandering over the five star rating. He swallows hard and starts to read Gabriel bio, much like the others its very straight forward until it isn't. It becomes more detailed at the end as if Gabriel himself had written it rather than one of the staff members. As an added and appreciated bonus, there are a few pictures of Gabriel below his bio.

       There were pictures of Gabriel weight lifting, boxing, and one last picture of him playing a guitar on a park bench somewhere Jack hadn't recognized. It hadn't mattered, considering all Jack could seem to care about was how cute he looked in that baggy black hoodie and beanie. Gabriel's eyes had been closed in the picture, mouth slightly open as if he had been singing. It was wholesome, and Jack glanced back up at his bio details.

       He was only a year younger than Jack, athletic, in good health, and from all of his pictures, personable. Gabriel had been everything Jack had been craving in the last few years and he hadn't realized just how hungry he was until his hand was shaking so hard his coffee threatened to spill.

       Sliding his cursor over the order button, Jack licked his lips and felt his fingers trembling. All he had to do was click and Gabriel would be his for a few days.

       His alpha.

       Clicking the order button, the page refreshes with another automated message congratulating him on his order. A small message pops up below to tell Jack to check his profile for the dates his alpha will arrive and that his alpha will give him a curtecy call or text a few hours before arrival.

       Soon Gabriel Reyes would be pinning him to his bed and rutting into him at the peak of his heat. He'd be whispering all sorts of dirty things into Jack's ear, taunting him with his knot and having him beg for it. God, he would beg for it.

       Bringing his trembling mug up to his lips, Jack took a ginger sip, trying to collect himself before finally decided he needed to go to bed less he work himself up even more. In two days he would be meeting his alpha, in two days he was going to meet Gabriel Reyes.


	2. Chapter 2

He was a mess. A complete and utter disaster, and still he had a day before Gabriel was even scheduled to come and meet him. His nerves had been through the roof ever since pressing the submit button, leaving him to pace from room to room of his apartment.

        Sleep had been a rarity, if he could even get it to come to him at all. The following nights Jack had spent most of his time tossing and turning, limbs tangling in the sheets as he couldn't seem to get comfortable. After a few hours of punching his pillow and rolling from one side to the next, he would get up and pace from his room to the living room and back a few times. After a few laps he would return himself to his bed, feeling tired only to start to toss and turn again.

        It was a little after three in the morning when Jack finally had enough. He kicked back his covers, ran his hands over his tired face, and looked about his dark room. A few socks were scattered about the floor, a pair of discarded pants, and two crumpled up shirts had been tossed lazily at a hamper that he clearly had missed.

        Standing and gathering up the discarded items of clothing, Jack stuffed them into his hamper and moved out into the living room.

        When it came to the cleanliness of his apartment, Jack had never struggled with it. Living alone had its perks considering nobody would get mad at him for leaving a single bowl of cereal on the end table near his recliner from the day before. There was nobody but him to stack the dishes in the sink and he alone rarely made more than one of two dishes a day. He did have a bad habit of leaving socks to pile up near his recliner and a stack of books to topple over on the coffee table when they got too high.

        His home wasn't exactly neat but it certainly wasn't dirty either, just lived in, especially lately. He'd been unable to recall the last time he had company over, probably years ago when he had first even moved into the building and even so his _company_ had been his neighbors just stopping by to greet him.

        Regardless, Jack was sleepless and without anything to do for the time being- except clean. He started with the living room; picking up scattered books and placing them all back on the shelves where they had belonged. He dusted, sprayed, scrubbed, and mopped the floors, suddenly now paranoid about every little speck that might expose him as some sort of a slob to Gabriel.

        By the late morning, Jack occupied himself in front of his closet. He'd stood there for what felt like an eternity, removing one shirt after another to inspect each of them carefully. He'd felt a little stupid when he turned to the closet door, holding a shirt he had selected up against his chest to try and gauge what he might look like in it. He'd felt even worse when he couldn't seem to find a single thing to wear. Several where too wrinkled, others too fancy pressed and stiff, others not fancy enough, the remaining _too_ fancy.

        It was so much easier when he was younger and had Ana close by to help him decide. In truth, she could just reach in, pull out a suit, and toss it at Jack to wear when he took too long. She'd straighten his ties, call him a mess, muss his hair a little bit, and pat his cheeks for good measure.

        More than anything he could use a lecture from her about how he's picking ties that don't match or isn't being casual enough. He couldn't believe he had been thinking of it, but he missed the times she slapped him on the back of his head for his bad fashion choices. He could certainly use one right now. His thoughts were a mess, scattered and unorganized. He hadn't wanted to be too formal, and yet he didn't want to look like a desperate hot mess he knows he's going to be anyway.

        Tearing his closet apart one last time, Jack finally settled with a pair of casual black jeans and a soft blue button down. It seemed like a pleasantly casual pick, and Jack folded them up and set them aside as he got to work putting his torn apart closet back into order.

        Turning back to his closet, Jack began to reorder all the shirts he had tugged free from their hangers. He'd sighed inwardly on himself, not quite sure what something so trivial had stressed him out. Picking the perfect shirt was pointless when he and Gabriel would be spending the majority of their time together in the _nude_ anyway.

        Face tinting a sudden soft shade of pink, Jack cleared his throat. His stomach suddenly twisted, butterflies tickling at his insides, as anticipation for what was to come arose in him.

        With his heat only two days away, Jack could feel it creeping over his skin as time progressed. The few times he had woken up in the night's prior, Jack had found himself drenched in sweat and panting. Despite his body not quite being in heat yet, the symptoms of its incoming arrival had gotten progressively worse.

        He'd found himself panting at odd times, suddenly hot for no reason and fanning himself with whatever he could find. His thirst had increased and he'd chugged bottle after bottle of water, trying his best to stay hydrated. More or less, he could handle the prerequisites to his heats with little distraction from his usual daily routine. He could control himself- he was composed.

        Or at least he thought he was until the night before Gabriel was to arrive. He'd been too anxious to sleep, and when the morning finally came, Jack had looked a little disheveled. Perhaps a little more than disheveled. His hair was all over the place, thick strands pointing out in every direction except the one they were supposed to be going. He'd spent a decent amount of time in front of the bathroom mirror trying to smooth his wild hair down.

        Once Jack had smoothed his hair out the best he could, he got to work with rubbing at his pale cheeks. They were pasty, and Jack slapped at them gently to try and bring some color into them.

        As Jack had set himself to brushing his teeth next his phone suddenly began to vibrate against the porcelain of the sink. The noise had startled him, causing him to jump nearly an inch from his skin before looking down at the device dancing across the countertop.

        Tucking his toothbrush into his cheek, Jack snatched up his phone and looked at the number.

        Unknown number.

        _Be there in a half an hour_.

        Nearly spitting toothpaste across his mirror, Jack read the message a second time, and then a third.

        Gabriel. It was from Gabriel. He was on his way, he would be here soon. In the flesh, he was going to be here, and Jack was going to see him.

        Setting his phone down with a trembling hand, Jack finished up brushing his teeth. Once done, he filled the sink with water and leaned down. Splashing some of the cool water against his flaring cheeks, Jack did it two more times before standing up, water dripping from his lashes.

        "Shit-" Snagging a face cloth from the shower rack, Jack wiped down his face. "It's just a meet and greet." Running damp fingers through his hair to try and smooth it down for the umpteenth time, Jack licked his lips and glanced up at his reflection. "Relax, Jack. You're not twenty anymore, pull yourself together." God, he couldn't even recall the last time someone had gotten him so worked up like this.

        Looking away from his reflection and down at the draining water in the sink, Jack took a deep breath. Exhaling sharply, he ran the towel over his face one more time before hanging it back on the rack.

        Exiting the bathroom, Jack headed straight for his bedroom. Picking up the casual clothing he had selected for himself, Jack slipped them on. He cursed softly at himself as he stood on front of his standing mirrors, fingers shaking as he tried his best to button his shirt. He cursed again when he noticed he had buttoned it wrong, one side hanging lower than the other, and got to work trying to fix it.

        Once somewhat presentable, Jack gave himself a quick once over in the mirror before deciding he looked just fine. For good measure he spun, glancing over his shoulder to look at his beck before finally heading out into the living room. With a little bit of time to kill, Jack went through his apartment one last time to make sure he hadn't left anything too compromising out.

        It hadn't been until Jack had started to brew a pot of coffee that he heard a loud rapping sound on the front door.

        Nearly dropping the pot, Jack's eyes snapped up towards the front door. There was a brief silence, nothing but Jack's pounding heart could be heard until a second wrap on the door sounded.

        "C-Coming!" Jack struggled to choke out as he placed the coffee pot on its burner. "Just a moment!" He was fumbling, knocking over everything on his own counter before rushing towards the front door. When he reached for the knob he had paused, his hand trembling. Taking a moment to shake it out, he grabbed the knob and tugged the door open.

        The breath had been snatched right from Jack's lungs as his eyes locked onto none other than Gabriel Reyes. He'd been roughly the same height as Jack and ten times more handsome in person than his photos.

        He stood there wearing a black beanie and a tight black shirt that emphasized the toned muscles hiding under the fabric. His jeans were equally as tight, the seams struggling to contain his robust thighs. A saddle bag had been slung over his left shoulder, the leather a deep chocolate red.

        His eyes were a beautiful chocolate color, smoke-filled and dangerous, and yet there was something there that was soft. His beard was trimmed short, perfectly sculpted around his mouth and his mustache curled upward a bit towards the scars on his cheek. Despite the scars’ being there and tugging slightly on his skin, it had done nothing to hamper how handsome he was. In fact, it seemed to emphasize how lovely Gabriel's cheekbones were and framed his face rather well.

        When those eyes flicked upwards from his phone to lock onto Jack's, Jack felt a knot suddenly form in his throat. He could see Gabriel's mouth moving, but whatever is being said was muffled as something else captured Jack's attention.

        _That smell_.

        Nose flaring, Jack took in a deep breath of Gabriel's scent as it wafted around him. It had taken a moment to reach him when he had opened the door, but the second it had reached him, his pupils grew wide.

        _What... What is that?_

        The scent was smoky, almost like the lingering smell of a campfire from the night before clinging to a sweatshirt. It had the hairs the back of Jack's neck and arms raising as he took in another long breath of it. Smelling just as wonderful as the first breath, Jack had licked his lips.

        He'd been surprised, pleasantly so considering he had never smelt anything as divine. Everybody before Gabriel had been so bitter, and yet... here Gabriel was, as sweet as ever. It was a little surreal, considering Jack had thought that sweet smelling Alphas had just been a lie throughout life and that everybody just had a strange murky smell.

        "Jack Morrison?" Jerking upright in place, Jack blinked himself out of his haze and stared at Gabriel who had quirked a single eyebrow up at him.

        "Y-Yes, that's me. Sorry." Face tinting a bright pink in embarrassment, Jack rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck. "It's nice to finally meet you." God, he hoped that didn't come out creepy. It seemed sort of creepy.

            _Hello, finally nice to meet you, I can't wait for you to ram me into the mattress tomorrow_.

        "I hope it wasn't too much trouble coming all the way out here."

        "Not at all," A small laugh had rolled from Gabriel's tongue, deep and sincere as he watched Jack tug out a chair from the kitchen table for him. "The train ride was only a few hours and the walk from the station to here was nice."

           The surrounding area that Jack's complex had been located in was a decent size. Unlike other places people had chosen to retire and settle, it wasn’t as cramped. There had been little coffee shops on neighboring streets, a small park, and even a beach all within walking distance. It was busy enough to keep Jack occupied, and yet quiet enough to give Jack the peace he needed.

        "Coffee?"

        "I'd love some." The sweetest smile spread across Gabriel's face and Jack felt his heart soar in his chest.

        Taking a seat at the chair Jack had so kindly pulled out for him, Gabriel placed his saddle bag on the table. As he rummaged around on the inside of it, Jack turned on his heels and put himself right to work brewing two fresh mugs.

        Stealing a quick glance over his shoulder, Jack watched Gabriel remove what looked like an iPad from his bag. The screen lit up and Gabriel proceeded to scroll through a few things Jack couldn't quite make out.

        With two steaming hot mugs in hand, Jack turned back towards the table and set them down. Vanishing for but a moment, he returned with sugar and cream before sitting himself down across from Gabriel.

        As Jack mixed in what Gabriel might have thought of as an obscene amount of sugar, the alpha's eyes glanced up at him from his iPad.

        He watched Jack struggle to avoid his gaze, all of his focus on his mug and stirring in his sugar. When he was done, he took a ginger sip and licked his lips, setting the mug down only to pick at its rim with his thumbs.

        "Is this the first time you're using the Heat and Rut Assistance service?" An amused smirk spread across Gabriel's face when Jack sheepishly nodded from across the table.

        "Is it that obvious?" Sliding his hands over his face, Jack could only sigh. He must look like an idiot. "I wasn't even sure about doing it in the first place, but-" He was getting desperate. "I'm a bit nervous about it." When Jack pulled his hands away from his face, he took another sip of his coffee.

        "A little obvious, but it's normal for first time clients." There was that smile again, and Jack felt his unsteady hands settle. "When was the last time you had a mate?" That sweet smile seemed to morph into a coy smirk as Gabriel leaned back, arms crossed across his chest.

        "The last time... I had a..." Voice tapering off, Jack chewed on his bottom lip and glanced to the side, a bit hesitant. "It's... uh... it's been awhile... a _long_ while." Eyes darting back up towards Gabriel when he heard the alpha grunt, Jack watched as the man rubbed at his beard.

        "Interesting." Pushing back off the chair and leaning over the table, Gabriel clasped his hands together. "For an omega that's been out of the game for so long, I'm surprised to see the amount of self-control you have." Picking up his coffee and taking a deep swig of it, Gabriel clanged watched Jack closely over the rim of the mug.

        Head quirking slightly to one side, Jack furrowed his brow, not quite understanding.

        From across the table, Gabriel tilted his head, exposing a larger portion of his neck to the open air. His scent was already lingering around Jack, but the extra skin had released a new burst of that smoky smell, and Jack's nostrils flared to welcome that wonderful smell. In that moment, he understood.

        Unconsciously licking his lips, Jack tore his eyes away from that beautiful neck and locked onto the light color of his coffee instead. He'd picked at the rim again, cheeks suddenly feeling hot, hotter than they should have been.

        It had been Jack's lack of reaction to a perfectly fertile and willing alpha standing at his front door that made him interesting. Being in point blank range of Gabriel's scent and a day away from his heat cycle, Jack should have preened, but he hadn't. He should have done something other than looked mildly distracted.

        "I've had a lot of time to train myself to stay composed." It had taken years and a load of self-discipline, but Jack had always been proud of the fact his heat cycles hadn't ruled his body. It was just required of him at the time considering when he was Strike Commander, his squads had always been made up of primarily alphas. Alphas who had liked to push their weight around, and if Jack hadn't pushed back, he probably wouldn't have had the nice track record he had to this day.

        Being one of the very few omegas high on the command chain, Jack hadn't wanted to give up the position because of his nature. Not allowing himself to become slave to it, he was focused, controlled, and had learned the older he had gotten to manage it.

        He was proud of that, but deep down he wondered if all of that effort back then was the reason he wasn't very good at this whole mating game now.

           Despite all of that, Jack still had basic needs and desires. He certainly wasn't dried up, and it wasn't like Gabriel hadn't had _any_ effect on him at all. He'd felt a sudden spike of heat tingle up his back and coil in his belly, reminding him that he wasn't all dried up. His hands had felt suddenly clammy, palms itchy, impatient. The moment Gabriel's scent had reached his nostrils, his eyes had dilated to the point they were nearly black disks.

        Last but not least, his cheeks would flare a flush of pink. As much as he wished he could have trained himself to hide this reaction in particular, he had never mastered it. That calm, cool, and composed look he had worked so hard to maintain would sort of falter under that cute flush.

        From across the table, Gabriel grunted, his interest even more intense now. Out of all the clients he had had working for the program; none had presented as much self control as Jack had. There was something admirable about it, and yet adorable as Gabriel stared at him. Just the way he would avert his eyes, clear his throat and press a cool hand to his burning cheeks that had something inside of Gabriel bubbling up. Perhaps it was the thought that maybe this job would be different, interesting, a pleasure maybe, more so than previous clients.

        "Well then," Picking up the tablet from the table and flicking the screen on, Gabriel looked down at it a moment before returning his gaze to Jack. "Would you like to get right to business or casual conversation first?"

        "Uh," Hesitant, Jack swallowed hard and looked at the tablet, "Might as well get right to it." At least Jack could look forward to a less compromising conversation after Gabriel exposed everything he had requested of him through the site.

        "Alright." Eyes flicking back down towards the tablet, Gabriel began to scroll through what Jack could only imagine were his requests.

        _Oh God, what the hell did I write again? What did I ask for?_

        "I've already looked over all of your special requests and all of them are more than doable, but there is one thing on here that is confusing me." Gabriel eyebrows had furrowed as he read over something.

        _Oh fuck, he's read all of it?_

        If his face wasn't red before it sure was now. Practically boiling, Jack tugged at his shirt collar, surprised steam hadn't wafted out. Gabriel knows everything, in vivid detail what he wants done to him.

        "I noticed you checked the box on the forum that says no to breeding but you also checked the box that asks if you need protection. I also checked your medical records to see if you were on preventatives but you're not currently on any kind. I just wanted to double check with you to make sure you hadn't made a mistake on the forum and that if you need to have something changed I can make note of it now."

        When jack shook his head, Gabriel raised a questioning eyebrow.

        "I-" Jack began, thumbing at the top of his mug again, "I can't have pups." When the confusion didn't seem to leave Gabriel's face, Jack pushed back from his chair and stood up. Tugging at the bottom of his shirt and using his free hand to tug down the front of his pants an inch, a large scar revealed itself to Gabriel. Splattered across his skin, it had covered a decent amount of area across Jack's naval and below his pant line.

        Eyes wandering over the splattered scar, Gabriel's eyes honed in on a few smaller ones littering across Jack's beautiful skin. His eyes continued to wander, turning their focus back to the larger scar that moved downwards towards Jack's-

        Dropping his shirt back down to cover the trail of hair leading to a much more interesting place, Gabriel tried not to huff a disappointed sigh.

        "Three years into the military I took a stray bullet to the gut. It tore through my uterus, pretty much destroying the entire thing. There's only one third of it left, and it's not enough space for anything to grow, let alone thrive." A part of him wondered if his self control over his body had been attributed to losing it, but he'd never dwelled on it long. "So you don't have to worry about protection, or accidental breeding." It just wasn't possible for Jack. Not anymore.

        Leaning back in his chair and rubbing his bead, Gabriel watched as Jack sat back down and nervously flattened out his shirt. Again, he avoided Gabriel's gaze, his eyes searching the table as if it was the most interesting surface he had ever seen in his life. After a prolonged silence, the omega finally looked up at Gabriel, his blue but nearly gray eyes soft. There was something behind them, something Gabriel couldn't quite put his finger on but it looked like Jack had been scared about something. Rejection, maybe? If so, Gabriel presented none, and instead leaned forward with his tablet.

        "Alright, now that that’s out of the way, let's go through what you requested to make sure it is all here. If there is something you want to scratch from your request, that's fine too, nothing really has to be set in stone for this service and as we go you can change based on how you feel." He was there to _assist_ him after all, it only made sense that Gabriel would accommodate him the best he could.

        "Alright." Swallowing down another knot that had formed in his throat, Jack attempted to brace himself.

        "So," Scrolling through the tablet, Gabriel cleared his throat before continuing, "You want me to knot you, fill you to the brim until you're bursting at the seams, pin you and mount you, dominate you, bite you, and slap your ass until its raw?" Lord, if Jack was red faced and steaming, he certainly was now. He opened his mouth to say something but Gabriel continued before he could croak anything out. "We've already gone over the confusion on protection. You want to be cum marked, talked dirty to, oral is okay either way, and toys are listed as okay for use. Did I get everything?" Lowering the tablet to reveal a sly smirk, Gabriel relished the sight of Jack squirming in place.

        "Y-yup-" Jack choked out, voice betraying him and cracking, "I think that's... I think that was everything." Had he really asked for _all_ of that? Lord, have mercy.

        The sly smirk remained on Gabriel's face as he switched his tablet off and leaned back with his arms crossed.

        "Well, if that's everything, then you have nothing to worry about. You're in good hands. I'll take care of you." That, Jack didn't doubt for a second. Already Gabriel was _doing_ things to him. He didn't doubt that tomorrow when his heat was finally crawling all over him he was going to be in for the ride of his life.

        "So," Gabriel said after a brief pause, "how long have you served?" He watched Jack's tense shoulder relax at the causal question.

        "I started with the war and ended with it... so a little over twenty years." The majority of his life really he had dedicated to the cause. "When I had first enlisted it was only meant to be temporary but I ended up loving it and staying." Even after the stray bullet ordeal, he stayed. "I loved the work but when it was over I had wanted to settle down as much as the next solder." He licked his lips before continuing. "I was raised on a farm when I was younger, and it was a peaceful and comfortable life. I thought maybe I would do something like that, but it turns out it’s harder than I thought." Starting a family, moving back out to the country where he really wasn't sure if he was as good at the farm life as he once had been.

        "A farmer huh, you look like you were a child of the corn." Jack had chuckled from across the table at that, and Gabriel's heart fluttered in his chest at the sound. "You look like a farm boy, that's for sure." For a moment Gabriel had wondered what Jack had looked like in his prime. Had the soft skin of his cheeks freckled in the summer suns? Did he ever have that typical farmer's tan and a straw hat? He was a handsome devil now, what was he like with a piece of straw sticking out between his lips and sunburn across his cheeks? Why was he thinking so hard about this?

        Whatever soft and sweet look Jack's face had harbored must have changed. His face, though still holding sweetness, was hardened. Eyes that had probably once been bright had dulled but still held a flicker of light in them. He'd started talking again, Gabriel not quite listening as his eyes continued to scrutinize every little feature about Jack's face. His sweet lips, the way the left corner of his mouth would quirk up in a humble smile, his gentle laugh. All of it had a soft rumble of desire rolling up Gabriel's throat.

        As Jack talked, he still picked at the top of his mug, a nervous habit apparently. On occasion he would pause to take a sip of the remaining bit of his coffee before continuing to speak on. He had started to speak more clearly now, louder, and with confidence as the embarrassing tension in the room had faded. The nervousness Gabriel could smell from him was gone, and nothing but Jack's sweet scent was left, and _lord_ was it a delight.

        When Jack had opened the front door, his scent had wafted out and surrounded Gabriel in an instant. Much like Jack, his nose had flared and he took a deep breath of Jack. Like fresh rain on a spring morning, there was something so _refreshing_ about Jack that he couldn't put his finger on. It had been utterly divine, and upon locking eyes with the graying blond, something inside of Gabriel was in a tussle. Something no other omega had knocked loose before, and that had the hairs on the back of his neck standing on edge.

        He'd been numb to ever client before Jack, but something about _him_ in particular was setting him off kilter. For the first time in a _long_ time, Gabriel had felt himself needing to compose himself rather than the needy omegas clinging to him and begging him for help.

        Only when Gabriel doesn't hear the muffled tone of Jack's voice in the background does he blink and pull himself from his own thoughtful haze. He must have been staring a little too intently considering Jack's worried look.

        "I'm from LA." Taking a sip of his coffee, Gabriel continued, "I worked in the service a little myself there. Black OPs for ten years. I didn't start with the war, but I ended with it. Spent a lot of time with high risk rescues, suicide runs, recon, you name it, we did it." Well that explained the scars across Gabriel's face, and perhaps some that might be hidden under his clothing. "I hadn't been ready to settle down when the war ended so I ended up with the Heat and Rut Assistance program."

        "Seems like a strange career change." Standing, Jack took Gabriel's mug and walked to the counter, refilling both of their mugs with fresh coffee.

        "I wasn't really sure on it myself but one of my squadmates, an omega like yourself had mentioned that they were thinking of becoming a surrogate for our commanding alpha's wife. Born barren, unable to have pups of her own, she had heard of the service and sighed up. Decided to check it out myself and here I am." Here he was. "Been with the company ever since."

        "Do you... do you like the work?" Placing Gabriel's mug back in front of him, Jack sat back down. He took a nervous sip when Gabriel chuckled and rolled his shoulders.

        "It certainly has its perks." Leaning forward over the table again, Gabriel smirked, "Omegas like yourself, for one." And there it was that absolutely perfect flush that started at Jack's neck and ravaged his face in an instant. Utterly weak to flirting, Jack started to speak, words sloppy and all over the place as he wasn't sure what to say.

        Watching Jack take a long swig of his coffee in an attempt to hide his face, Gabriel sat back, grunting in delight.

        "Though I think I'm getting close to settling down now myself. As nice as the pay is and as fun as this job can be, traveling around all the time gets more difficult the older I get." Despite looking robust and in perfect health, Gabriel _was_ close to Jack's age and no doubt felt the same hardships of age as he did. He couldn't do this forever, and the thought of settling had crossed his mind in the last two or so years. "House, home cooked meals, a dog, you know?" Jack had nodded to him.

        "So... tomorrow... we start?"

        "I'll give you the rundown of how it's going to go since this is your first time." Scratching at the side of his face, Gabriel continued as if he had given this speech a dozen times. "Tomorrow, whenever your heat starts to hit, you're going to drink as much water as you can. You might not be thirsty in that moment but you're going to get dehydrated when we are in the middle of it so drink as much as you can. Eat something too." Gabriel didn't have to tell Jack that he would feel dizzy; it's just how heats were. "When your heat is full blown and has arrived call or text me to come and I will be here within ten minutes and we can start. In the meantime, prepare yourself and anything else you might need. If you forget anything, don't worry about it, I have supplies of my own that I bring just in case."

        "Okay, I can do that." Easy enough, right?"

        "Since this is your first time with the service, and _me_ , we're going to take it slow." A sudden spike of head swelled in Jack's belly at that. Taking it slow? Sounded like a dream. "Later, I want you to text me with a safe word, just a precaution. I know it's not on the forum, but I like having one on the shelf just in case things get too intense for first timers."

        "Sounds good." Jack had agreed but deep down he had already known he wasn't going to need it. Nonetheless he appreciated it anyway. He wanted everything and anything Gabriel was willing to give him.

        "From there we will proceed until the last day of your order, which hopefully will also be the last day of your heat cycle." More often than not Gabriel had omegas who had calculated their cycles wrong. He'd have to leave them in the middle of their heats because they hadn't ordered enough days, and normally he didn't care. Regardless he got paid, but something about the thought of leaving Jack too soon had is stomach in knots. "It should be a good time." He would make sure of that.

        From there that continued to small talk, the tension that had remained in the air finally dissipating entirely. They found themselves talking about everything and anything. Jokes were tossed back and forth and both of them found strange delight in making the other laugh, but it was Jack who glowed brightest. For the first time in a long time, he felt a semblance of normalcy washing over him, like this had been right, like this was where he was supposed to be. Sitting across from Gabriel and actually socializing, not being awkward and just enjoying himself. It was perfect.

        It had been a little past three in the afternoon when Gabriel had finally packed up his tablet and stood. Pulling the strap of his saddle bag over his shoulder, he held out his hand to Jack for one last shake.

        "I'll text you tomorrow when I arrive at the door. If you need anything or have any questions before tomorrow feel free to call or text me. I'm yours for the next few days."

        _Mine_.

        "Thank you." Clasping hands and giving Gabriel's hand one last firm shake, Jack led the alpha back towards the front door.

        Pausing just before the front door, Gabriel turned and blocked Jack's path. He leaned towards Jack, his beard suddenly brushing across the omega's cheek. Pausing only when his lips grazed Jack's ear, Gabriel exhaled sharply against the sensitive skin. Taking a deep breath of Jack's sweet smell, he purred, nuzzling the trembling man.

        "Until tomorrow, _cariño."_ Nipping playfully at Jack's lower lobe, Gabriel lingered a moment, Jack's scent suddenly becoming slightly more potent. He felt Jack sway against him, suddenly off balance and light headed. He'd steadied himself by placing his hand on the wall, his free hand hovering between himself and Gabriel, unsure if he should grab the man's hip to further ground himself.

        Pulling away from Jack, Gabriel watched as the omega leaned in his direction, trying to follow him only for Jack to steady himself and stand straight. Despite his ability to quickly recover, that needy haze in his eyes gave him away.

        With a single wink, Gabriel turned towards the door and opened it. Stepping out into the hall, he gave a small wave before heading down the hall. As he walked, he gave a quick glance over his shoulder to see Jack watching him go.

        Only when Gabriel was in the elevator and the doors had closed did Jack finally close his door. Turning around and pressing his back up against it, he slowly began to slide down it until he was sitting.

        _Oh fuck._

        Covering his burning face with his hands, Jack started laughing, head over heels for the man.

 

* * *

 

It had been a little after three in the morning when the first real telltale signs of Jack’s heat had pulled him from his slumber.

        He’d tossed and turned all night, progressively getting more and more uncomfortable as his body started to boil. By five, he had finally woken up, panting in sweat-drenched clothing and sheets. In an attempt to cool down he had kicked the covers from his boiling skin and rolled over to the other side of the bed, but it had been a fruitless endeavor.

        No matter which way he rolled, he was hot, sticky, and terribly uncomfortable. Clothing feeling all too tight against his skin, his swelling cock hadn’t help in the slightest. With the way it was currently straining against the fabric of his boxers, he felt his skin crawl, and the tingling sensations amplify. So much so that he had found himself grinding his thighs together, whining into his pillow for any sort of relief, but none had been found.

        Judging by how he felt, Jack had a few more hours before his heat would be at its peak. In the meantime he had tossed and turned for a good half an hour more before finally sleep had come to him once more. Even if those few hours had been restless and filled with fitful movements, Jack had managed sleep until eight.

        As much as Jack didn’t want to rouse himself, he’d pushed himself from his bed and ran his hands over his sweat drenched cheeks. He’d taken a peek between his fingers at his dressers mirror, sighing at how disheveled he had looked. His hair was an utter disaster, sticking up in every direction while his cheeks harbored that familiar fevered flush.

        The familiar haze and dizziness had followed shortly after sitting up, and Jack had remained seated on his bed until he felt like he could stand. He’d grabbed the bedpost for good measure, using it to steady himself when he stood on unreliable legs.

        This had been so much easier when he was younger. Now his joints ached, and the waves of nausea that had followed as he trudged to the kitchen seemed a lot worse than what they used to be. Of course he was a little more spry back in the day, now rusty and spoiled on the effects of preventatives. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was a bit cranky.

        _Eat something_.

        Gabriel’s voice was soft in the back of his mind as he made his way to the kitchen. In truth he’d rather not eat anything with the way his stomach was in knots, but Gabriel had insisted, and Jack found it oddly difficult to ignore the request. He didn’t need anything extravagant, just something to take the edge off.

        A small breakfast of two sunny side up eggs on toast is all Jack could craft for himself. Having eaten it gingerly it had thankfully made him feel a little bit better. The added bottles of water he had chugged every hour had also helped, though did little to nothing to cool his broiling skin.

        When noon had finally arrived, Jack was finally at his heats mercy.

        He’d changed his shirt three separate times but in less than a half an hour the fabric had clung uncomfortably to his sweat drenched skin. By the fourth shirt he had given up trying to keep dry as it had been a pointless endeavor. The same had gone for his pants and boxers, quickly soaked through with slick as his body had prepared for a potential mate.

        It could have all been in Jack’s mind, but as he had changed into his first set of boxers, he had been convinced his body was producing more than it had before. Perhaps it had just been his body unconsciously responding to Gabriel, or maybe he was just over thinking, or maybe he really _was_ just as hot and bothered as he felt.

        Regardless, by the third set of boxers, Jack had decided on a cold shower to help simmer his boiling skin. At first the icy water flow had felt divine and did just as he had hoped, but not ten minutes after toweling down and changing into fresh clothing, he was a sweaty mess all over again.

        Defeated, Jack pulled a few towels from the bathroom cabinet and walked back to his room. From there he set the towels down on his nightstand and left the room a moment to retrieve a few more water bottles. Chugging one in five heavy gulps, Jack crawled back into bed.

        Running the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead, he had winced, his stomach cramping slightly. The ache was dull, but just painful enough to make him huff and roll onto his side. For an omega that was infertile, he sure still felt like he was, and that in itself had been irritating.

        He’d dozed in and out of sleep for an hour before the sudden sensation of something vibrating against his thigh had him jerking in place. With sloppy hands, Jack reached down into his sweatpants pocket and tugged out his phone. Squinting at the bright screen, he read the message with half lidded and groggy eyes.

        _Ready for me, cariño?_

        It had been rhetorical, but Jack had found himself responding perhaps a little too fast. With sloppy fingers, he mashed in _yes_ and struggled not to put, _please hurry_.

        Switching the screen off, Jack pulled his phone tight to his chest, hugging it as he waited. Even if it had felt like an eternity laying there panting into his pillow, Gabriel had arrived and knocked on the door within ten minutes of Jack’s text.

        He’d knocked once and then a second time only slightly louder, patient as he waited for Jack to rouse himself from his bed. He could hear stumbling from outside in the hall and Jack’s soft curses as he made his way to the door. Upon opening it, Jack sort of half hid himself behind it.

        “Well,” Amused, Gabriel looked Jack from head to toe, adoring his heat stricken look, “don’t you look ravishing.”  His nostrils flared as he sucked in a deep breath of Jack’s deliciously potent scent. Despite Jack rolling his eyes and scoffing, his cheeks burned hotter than he had wanted them too.

        He looked like an utter mess. All that worrying about what to wear had been tossed out the window because he couldn’t stand to wear anything other plain shirts and sweatpants. Even then it felt too constraining. His hair, damp and clinging to his face had been combed into place more times than Jack wished to admit only for it to fray all over the place anyway.

        “Will you just get in here?” Huffing, Jack opened the door slightly wider and gestured for Gabriel to enter. He exhaled sharply when Gabriel shrugged, smirked, and entered casually. As he passed by his scent surrounded Jack, causing a knot to swell in Jack’s throat.

        _God_ , did he smell good. The sent alone had Jack’s hands trembling as he turned the lock on his door. He waited a second before turning around, his thighs shifting suddenly as a new spurt of slick ran down his inner thigh.

        Whirling around before Gabriel could see the deep gray stain forming in the sweatpants, Jack watched Gabriel walk towards the living room. From there the alpha set down his saddle bag and waited for Jack to approach him.

        _This is it, Jack_.

        Rubbing at the back of his sweaty neck, Jack paused in front of Gabriel, his mouth hanging open slightly as he searched for something so say. God, why did he suck at this? What was he supposed to say?

        “I… I’m not sure how to start this.” That was painfully obvious, but Gabriel had enjoyed that about Jack. Enjoyed his cautious and shy nature perhaps a little too much, but who could blame him, Jack was a catch.

        “Slow.” Moving so smoothly he practically was a ghost; Gabriel bridged the gap between them. His hands had reached out slowly, sliding themselves around Jack’s hips to tug the man closer to him. Chest to chest, Gabriel pressed his lips against the warm skin of Jack’s neck. Leaving a string of random kisses all over the place, he paused only when he felt Jack shudder against him. “We start slow.” Voice gritty, Gabriel returned his lips to Jack’s skin, nipping randomly and pressing kisses under the omega’s jawline.

        Electricity shot up Jack’s spine with every little kiss, and his breathing had stuttered the moment he felt Gabriel’s thumbs rub slow circles against the skin just above the lip of his pants. It was so subtle, and yet it felt amazing.

        Jack had reached up, hands hovering between the two of them as he wasn’t sure what to do with them. Too unfocused to even think about what to do with them, they just hovered there as Gabriel got to work sucking on his jugular.

        Tugging Jack flush against his groin, Gabriel growled softly into the omega’s ear. Nipping at the lobe, he gave it a ginger tug before moving on. Dragging his lips across Jack’s cheek, Gabriel kissed at the corner of his mouth.

        Below, Gabriel had managed to work his fingers under Jack’s shirt and around towards his back. Sliding the pads of his fingers over each toned muscles, Gabriel explored each grove carefully. He’d paused when he felt what he thought might have been a scar and found himself tracing it from tip to tip.

        Above, Gabriel had leaned back slightly, relishing that stars truck look smeared all over Jack’s face. His eyes had fogged over and he swayed in Gabriel’s arms, hair suddenly standing on end when Gabriel locked lips with him.

        Stars had practically burst across his vision field, and his dick had throbbed painfully behind straining cloth. He winced when he felt Gabriel nip at his lower lip but had taken the hint to focus and kissed him back.

        Panting against one another, they nipped and pushed each other. Finally, Jack’s hands had found purchase on Gabriel’s hips and he squeezed, looping his fingers through the belt loops only to use them to pull Gabriel’s own throbbing groin against his.

        After a few lip bites and possessive tugs more, Gabriel was the first to lean back. Giving them each a moment to catch their breath, he leaned back in and pressed his nose into Jack’s cheek.

        Licking his lips and huffing, Jack allowed himself to be cuddle and even tilted his head to the side. Exposing his neck in a submissive gesture, Jack let out a content sigh when Gabriel moved for it. Rubbing his cheek against the sweet smelling skin, Gabriel lingered awhile.

        It felt amazing, just the feeling of Gabriel against him. The tickling sensation of his beard against his neck, his soft and warm lips against his own tingling skin. It was maddening, and he couldn’t get enough. Had he really been this touch starved that just a bit of cuddling was threatening to throw him over the edge? No matter, this was good, and they hadn’t really even started yet.

        Gabriel’s hands slid back around towards Jack’s front, calloused fingers trailing up Jack’s belly. The skin had twitched, but he leaned into the touch, cherishing it before he felt Gabriel’s fingers squeeze his sides and tug towards him.

        He didn’t resist and instead followed Gabriel when the alpha took a step back. One step after another they moved across the living room trading kisses and nips until Gabriel’s back hit Jack’s bedroom door. It slowly opened as Gabriel leaned into it, and they side stepped into the bedroom.

        Tugging lightly at the bottom of Jack’s shirt, Jack broke away from Gabriel’ kiss long enough to allow the man to peel his shirt off his sticky flesh. Upon dropping it to the floor, Jack returned to Gabriel’s mouth. Ravaging him for a moment longer, Jack felt strong arms coiling around him.

        Before he could process what was happening, Gabriel had whirled around and shoved Jack towards the bed. Off balance and dizzy, Jack fell easily onto his back, sinking into the plush sheets.

        Propping himself up on his elbows, Jack watched with hungry eyes as Gabriel tugged his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. His chest was everything Jack could have ever hoped it would be. He was toned, his muscle sculpted perfectly much like the rest of him. His torso had matched Jack’s in a way it had been littered with random scars, stained into his skin.

        Popping the top button of his pants, Gabriel crawled up onto the bed and over Jack. Letting his hands come to rest at either side of the omega’s head, Gabriel smirked when he heard Jack curse softly under his breath.

        _God,_ he look delicious under him, his cheeks burning red, his lips quivering, and his elbows weak as they struggled to hold him up. He’d given in after a moment, lying back as Gabriel leaned down to nip at his throat.

        Jack’s hands, slightly more confident than before had returned to Gabriel’s hips. His thumbs now pressed into Gabriel’s dark skin, running up what little bit of Gabriel’s V was showing.

        Licking his lips, Jack felt Gabriel’s fingers sliding down his chest and teasing at the lip waistband of his sweatpants. Hooking his fingers under it, he gave a testing tug, pleased when he felt Jack lift his hips. In one quick move, Gabriel yanked them down. Tugging them all the way off and tossing them to the floor, he glanced down between their bodies and let out a pleased growl at the straining fabric of Jack’s boxers.

        He’d chuckled at the perfect outline Jack’s cock made against the fabric and the way his cockhead had peeked out from the waistband. Pre fluid had been smeared across his lower naval from all the movement, but it hadn’t mattered to Jack. His boxers were already terribly soaked and spoiled anyway, what would a little more slick matter.

        Kissing down Jack’s throat and towards his collarbone, Gabriel progressively moved lower and lower. Taking his time, he made sure to kiss everything and anything on his way down. As he moved, Jack had managed to prop himself up on his elbows again, watching the man’s mouth get dangerously close to his extremities.

        Kissing Jack’s soft belly, Gabriel paused a moment, nuzzling the soft flesh before finally continuing his decent. Kissing a string down Jack’s naval and V, Gabriel moved one of his hands to travel up between Jack’s thighs. He felt Jack shift, thighs falling apart ever so slightly to allow _just_ a little more room for Gabriel to explore. Only when Gabriel pressed his thumb into the fabric just under Jack’s balls did he feel his omega tense.

        “I can’t believe how wet you are-” Sliding his thumb up and down the wet crease of fabric, he purred. He’d stolen a glance up at Jack, relishing that dazzled and hazy look. Jack’s blush had managed to flush all the way down his neck and spread across his shoulders.

        Pressing his fingers into the creased of fabric, Gabriel felt his own cock surge when Jack clenched behind the fabric. He clenched again and Gabriel continued to press against his hidden ring of muscle.

        “A-Ah~” Flopping back, Jack huffed, his panting suddenly becoming hasty. He wanted to squirm, but when he did it had done little to ease his tingling body. He needed Gabriel, needed everything and anything the alpha was willing to give him. “Please~” He’d whimpered as Gabriel shifted below him.

        Removing his hand, Gabriel instead let his fingers tug at the band of Jack’s boxers. Tugging them down over his shaft, he slid them from Jack’s legs and threw them to the floor with a wet _plop._

        Jack, now fully exposed and at Gabriel’s mercy, felt like his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. His cock was rock hard, red and angry as it arched over his groin. Thick beads of pre-fluid gushed from the head, needy and more than ready for what was to come.

        Unable to look up, Jack could just tell Gabriel was looking at him, inspecting him and contemplating him. Only after a few harsh pants did he finally look up to see Gabriel’s signature smirk. It was full of mischief, and when he licked his lips, Jack’s cock throbbed inches from the man’s face.

        Watching Jack flop his head back, Gabriel hummed, leaning down to kiss the skin around the base of Jack’s cock. It was soft there and Gabriel had noted how neatly the grays hairs had been trimmed. Jack had groomed himself, just for Gabriel, and it was cute. God, why was he so cute?

        As Jack looked up again, Gabriel locked eyes with him, his own lust building as those terrified but trusting eyes blinked lazily at him.

        Reaching up and grabbing Jack’s cock, Gabriel gave it a few slow strokes. Sliding his thumb over the head to smear the copious amount of fluid around, he used it to help his hand glide easier. He squeeze, adding a twist after every third stroke, taking great pleasure in feeling Jack’s thighs tremble under him.

        “Good? Not too fast for you?” Jack was practically melted butter on the bed, and it had taken him a moment to respond.

        “Y-yeah, it’s good.” He swallowed hard, mouth dry from his harsh panting. His mouth warbled when Gabriel twisted again, and he curled his toes at the sensation. The pace was slow, terribly so but the dull pangs of pleasure he had gotten from it were perfect.

        “A-Ah!~” Legs jerking at the sudden sensation of something warm and wet lapping at his cock head, Jack picked his head up to see Gabriel with his mouth against his shaft. “G-Gabe-” He’d managed to choke out before Gabriel lapped at his cock head again, his tongue swirling around before dipping into the little hole. Lapping up every little drop of fluid Jack had to offer, Gabriel’s own hazy eyes locked into Jack.

        Unable to tear his gaze away, Jack watched Gabriel’s mouth slide over his cock head, and he sobbed out. His hips jerked back and he twisted but Gabriel’s hands were there to steady him. Holding Jack in place, he suckled, bobbing his head slowly and taking his time. To someone else his may have just been light teasing, but for Jack, he was burning up.

        “Oh God!” Jack sobbed out, his hands suddenly shooting up to grab onto Gabriel’s shoulders. Digging his nails into the man, he arched, crying out as Gabriel went lower. Lower and lower until his nose brushed Jack’s naval and the omega was seeing stars. “G-Gabe I-” He twisted again, legs kicking weakly as the stimulation was overwhelming. “I-I’m gonna c-cum!” He kicked again, but Gabriel made no effort to remove himself and instead seemed to suck a little harder. His tongue was working magic over Jack, sliding all over his shaft and over the little slit on his cock head until he couldn’t take it anymore. “G-Gabe!”

        Sliding all the way down and swallowing Jack’s cock, Gabriel held on as Jack twisted. The omega’s body stiffened, his back snapping straight as a rod as the hot knot that had pooled in his belly unraveled. He’d felt himself pulse against Gabriel’s resting tongue and felt the alpha’s throat at work to swallow down what Jack had released.

        Only when Jack relaxed and sank back down into the sheets did Gabriel slowly slide back up Jack’s length. Tendrils of saliva still connected them when he popped off, snapping when Gabriel sat himself back up and wiped his mouth.

        God, Jack really had been out of the game if Gabriel could get him to blow in less than thirty seconds with just his mouth. Or maybe Gabriel was just that good and knew how to push his buttons in all the right ways. Either way, Jack, satisfied, wasn’t about to complain, but had been slightly embarrassed his stamina wasn’t what it used to be. Either way, this was going to be an interesting night.

        Above, Gabriel was at work sliding his own pants off. Dragging them over the thick hump of his own ass, he kicked them off and onto the floor. In the brief moment of Gabriel’s undressing, Jack’s eyes nearly bulged from his head at the _thick_ outline of Gabriel’s own cock against his boxers. Only when he watched Gabriel slide his hand down the front of his boxers and tug himself out did Jack feel his heart skip a beat.

        “Oh _fuck_ ~”

        Gabriel had a decent length, nothing that didn’t match the proportions of his body but lord in heaven was he _thick._ So much so that the thought of what Gabriel would feel like had Jack biting his tongue.

        “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that reaction.” Working the rest of his boxers off, Gabriel gave himself a few fond strokes. “Roll over… on your hands and knees.” Sitting back to give a flustered Jack some room, Gabriel waited for the dazed omega to respond.

        Slowly, Jack pushed himself up from where he had been laying. Rolling himself over onto his hands and knees, he tucked his pillow under his chest and presented himself to his alpha. Most omegas would have wiggled for Gabriel, but Jack was still, his ability to control himself still strong.

        Regardless, Gabriel had enjoyed the display and purred in response before reaching out and grabbing Jack’s pasty ass. Squeezing his cheeks, he tugged them apart ever so slightly, smirking when he heard Jack whine into his pillow.

        “You’re soaked, Jackie.” Soaked was an understatement, Jack was drenched and practically a human slip and slide. It hadn’t helped when Gabriel slid his thumb through the crack of Jack’s ass, ghosting over his quivering entrance and encouraging more fluid to gush free. “Do you get this wet for everybody, or just me?”

        _Just you_.

        Flustered and feeling exposed, Jack buried his face into his pillow and hugged it closed to his chest. Unable to believe that all of this was really happening, his mind was sent reeling. Everything had already felt so good, and it was just Gabriel _teasing_ him. Now what Jack had so desperately craved was almost upon him and he felt like he might just cum right then and there from the thought of it.

        “Don’t hide,” Gabriel had cooed from behind him, his groping hands suddenly soothing against his sensitive flesh. “I want to see your face. You look good enough to eat,” Pausing a moment, Gabriel shifted, “as a matter of fact, I think I’ll take a bite.” Leaning down and nipping playfully at the hump of Jack’s ass, Gabriel smiled when he heard Jack’s muffled cry.

        Biting here and there, he started to kiss downward, mouth suddenly moving on towards Jack’s slick center. Lapping delicately at Jack’s quivering ring of muscle, Gabriel felt Jack’s hips jerk forwards. Without pause, he followed Jack, ravaging him until Jack tossed his head back and sobbed out.

        Hooking his arms between Jack’s legs and up around his hips, Gabriel tugged the omega towards him, crushing him against his face as he worked. Lapping at everything Jack had to offer, Gabriel let out a pleased growl when the needy omega leaned back into him, wanting more.

        Only then did Gabriel bring his hand up, his index finger suddenly sliding over Jack’s entrance. Tracing around the wrinkled skin, Gabriel pressed in cautiously. Listening closely to Jack as he continued to lap, he pressed forward, feeling Jack clench against his intruding digit.

        He slipped in to the last knuckle with ease and slowly dragged himself out. Working slowly, Gabriel twisted his wrist, dragging inward and out a few times before pressing a second finger into Jack. This time he felt Jack’s hips lean forward and he was quick to tug him back, tutting at him and cooing to him.

        Below, Jack let his eyes roll into the back of his head, Gabriel’s fingers sliding in and out of him with ease. The first finger had been nice, but the second had finally introduced a dull pang of pleasure that had Jack’s swollen cock twitching against his belly.

        “Ah!~ Fuck!”  Throwing his head back as Gabriel’s fingers had managed to prod at something wonderful, Jack cried out.  Fresh spurts of fluid gushed out between Gabriel’s fingers and the alpha prodded at the sweet spot again and again.  “ _Fuck!_ ” Back arching, Jack’s body stiffened and arched as a second orgasm ravaged him. He could feel himself clenching hungrily around Gabriel’s working digits and nearly choked when he felt the dull pang of pain from a third fingers being pushed in.  

        Working Jack through his climax, Gabriel withdrew his fingers only when the omega relaxed and huffed into his pillow. He sagged a bit, but grunted when he felt his hips suddenly tugged back.

        Pressing his groin flush against Jack’s ass, Gabriel squished his own cock between Jack’s ass cheeks and purred. Taking a moment to relish the sight of himself grinding into Jack’s ass, Gabriel got to work gently sliding himself back and forth. Dry humping Jack in an attempt to get himself as slick as possible with Jack’s own fluid, Gabriel relished how he bumped Jack’s body.

        “Gabe,” Jack had begged softly as he looked up and over his shoulder, eyes foggy and needy, “Please.” Unable to stand himself up on his arms, Jack had laid with his chest down on his pillow, fingers knotted into the bedsheets. “Please.”

        “How can I say no to that face?” Giving one last dry hump for good measure, Gabriel finally leaned back and took ahold of himself. Lining himself up, he leaned into Jack, threatening to breach him but instead rocked softly back and forth.

        “Ready?” Again, rhetorical as Jack had already begged and it had been clear he was more than ready. Without another word, Gabriel leaned his weight into Jack and breached him.

        Gasping, Jack’s back curled and his mouth gaped. He heaved as he angled his ass upward and slid his knees apart, submitting to the alpha mounting him. It was slow, but _fuck_ was it delicious.

        “That’s it Jackie, take it.” Gabriel was panting himself, watching himself slide nice and easy into Jack’s body. He could feel the muscle struggling, but a few soft words of encouragement had Jack relaxing and the rest of him slid right on in. “Just like that… that’s it.”

        “O-Oh _fuck_!” The deeper Gabriel sank the farther Jack could feel his eyes rolling back into his own head. He whimpered, the stretch becoming a bit much when Gabriel had reached the middle of his shaft, the girth impressive. All it took was Gabriel’s sweet praises and encouragement and he slid right in.

        The burn and the fullness upon Gabriel bottoming out were maddening. The pool of hot pleasure that had already started to tie knots in Jack’s stomach were overflowing as Gabriel leaned all of his weight into Jack. It seemed impossible to Jack, but he lost it once more.

        Thick and sticky strands of fluid spurt from his cock head, coating the underside of his belly and pillow for the second time that night. He sobbed, hugging his pillow tight when he felt Gabriel withdraw and then bump back against him, already refilling that pleasure pool.

        “Look at that,” Jack had heard Gabriel grunt from behind him, “took the whole thing.” Connecting their hips again, Gabriel pulled Jack tight against him, holding their position for a moment. Relishing the sensation of being deeply seated in Jack, Gabriel withdrew and rocked forward. Taking deep pleasure in hearing Jack’s soft cries, he pressed on.

        Below, Jack’s head was swimming, each thrust sending powerful and forgotten pangs of pleasuring through his belly. Each thrust radiated through his core and already his throat had felt raw from each pleasure filled cry.

        The pace remained slow for a dozen or so thrusts before Jack felt a heavy weight suddenly drape over his back. Upon looking up weakly over his shoulder, he was met by Gabriel’s lips kissing at his sweaty cheeks affectionately.

        He’d pressed Jack down into the mattress, pinning the omega under his weight to shower kisses down between his shoulder blades.

        “Tell me what you want.” Jack heard Gabriel huff from behind him. Instead of responding, Jack just whimpered and pushed himself back into Gabriel, irritated when the Alpha moved his own hips away. “Tell me.” Biting Jack’s ear, Gabriel gave it a playful tug.

        “F-Fuck me.” Jack blurt out. “Please, fuck – _ugh-_ ” Eyes fluttering, Jack felt the first indication of Gabriel’s knot sliding into him. Still in the process of inflating, it was still bulbous in nature and held a thickness slightly greater than Gabriel’s shaft girth.

        Granting Jack’s wish, Gabriel dragged his hips back and snapped them forward, his slow and steady pace now replaced with a steady rhythm. Their skin slapped together to create a rather loud and lewd clapping sound that couldn’t compete with Jack’s pleasure filled wails.

        He’d howled, sobbing profusely into his pillow when Gabriel bottomed out in him, striking that special place that had spots of white splattering across his vision and under his belly again and again. He choked when Gabriel rammed into him, pushing into him hard enough that Jack’s knees bounced from the bed and his back bent slightly.

        “F-fuck! Ah! Fuck!” Jack sang over and over as Gabriel bounced into him, the familiar swirling sensation of pleasure already back at its breaking point. Two more thrusts and Jack was bursting again, squealing into the open air and threatening to tear his pillow to pieces.

        How many times had he come since they started? He had lost track, but then again he wasn’t really counting and it didn’t seem to slow Gabriel down in the slightest. If anything it probably had spurred him on to see how much he could milk from Jack. How far could he push the rusty omega until his circuitry was fried?

        “You’re taking me like a dream, Jackie.” Gabriel had huffed behind him, sounding a bit winded but never once slowing his pace. Instead he nuzzled at the side of Jack’s neck, licking over where his sweet scent was originating from. He puffed against it, opening his mouth to graze pointed teeth against the unmarked flesh. He’d never had an urge to bite and mark his clients, but something about Jack had screamed for him to do so, and when Jack tilted his head and submit to the potential bite, Gabriel felt himself drool.

        “F-Fuck Gabe, Fuck!” Clenching his teeth, Jack winced as he felt Gabriel’s knot starting to swell and catch on his entrance. The push and pull was incredible, and it was now or never to seat him inside. “G-Gabe! Gabe, please!~”

        “What do you want Jack?” Reaching up and grabbing Jack’s chin, Gabriel gently tugged Jack’s head back to look at him. “What do you want?” Before Jack could answer, Gabriel continued. “So you want me to knot you? Cum in you and breed you?” Jack’s eyes glossed over and he croaked, “You want me to fill you up?”

        “Please~” Jack begged. “Knot me~”

        With that, Gabriel hooked his arms back under Jack’s hips and set a brutal pace. Slapping their hips together, Jack’s eyes had widened. He sobbed out when Gabriel jerked into him hard, his knot suddenly wedging itself into Jack. It swelled immediately and caught on Jack’s entrance, dragging him backwards when Gabriel’s hips pulled away.

        He’d heard Jack yelp, and then felt the omega’s body stiffen to the point his joints locked into place. He heaved, body rattling as he felt Gabriel unload spurt after spurt into him. Full was an understatement as his belly suddenly had a surreal weight to it.

        “Fuck~” Gabriel had groaned behind him, his head lolling lazily between Jack’s shoulder blades. He could feel Jack still clenching around him, his last orgasm really rattling him. It had taken a good minute for Jack’s body to finally relax and settle. His pants were labored and he winced as Gabriel tugged on his backside, the knot softening slightly but not yet slipping out. A good two tugs every ten seconds, and Gabriel finally popped free, a flood of fluid following.

        Reaching out and grabbing Jack’s ass, Gabriel tugged his cheeks apart, marveling at his work.   

        “Fuck, that’s nice.” He mumbled to himself as a thick stream of his own fluid oozed from Jack. He gave Jack’s backside a fond pat before a soft sniffle had caught his attention. “Jack?” He heard it again and glanced down to where Jack still had his face buried into his pillow. His chest trembled but settled when he felt Gabriel’s warm hand splay across his back. “Jack, look at me.” Taking ahold of Jack’s arm and gently tugging him up into a sitting position, Gabriel blinked at Jack’s tear stained cheeks.

        “I’m sorry,” Despite the two thick tears that traveled down Jack’s cheeks, the omega was smiling. “I don’t know why I’m crying.” He laughed, rubbing the side of his hand over his cheek, “I can’t seem to stop though.” A few more tears had arked own Jack’s cheeks before Gabriel reached out, brushing them away with his thumbs. “That was amazing.” He was radiating, practically glowing right then and there in front of Gabriel.

        “Come here-” Sighing, Gabriel tugged Jack against his chest and hugged him close. Sliding his hands up Jack’s sweat soaked back, he rubbed between every mountain of muscle. Gingerly he rocked in place, nuzzling Jack and kissing his damp cheeks until he settled and sighed against him. Composing himself, he smiled and let his chin come to rest on Gabriel’s shoulder.

        This was nice, this was _really_ nice. The contact, the kisses, the comfort, the laughs they had already shared, it was all so perfect. Even if he burst into tears from the overload, it was all _so_ perfect.

        “Are you alright?” Gabriel had asked softly. His voice was thick, gritty and now groggy. He felt Jack nod against his neck and then kiss at the skin there. Gabriel’s scent was calming him, soothing him, and lulling him into a much needed slumber. “Come on then, let’s get you cleaned up.” There had been a soft whine of protest but Jack pulled himself away from Gabriel and stood up on legs like jelly.

        Helping to remove the soiled bed sheets, Gabriel had done most of the work in getting things back in order. After all, Jack _had_ paid for aftercare and he was certainly getting his worth.

        Gabriel had pushed him back down on the bed when it was clean and fresh pillows had replaced soiled ones. From there Gabriel had gotten to work toweling Jack and himself down. At one point he vanished and reappeared with a damp and cold face cloth. It had felt wonderful against his burning skin and he smiled when Gabriel dabbed at his forehead.

        “Here,” Gabriel had said as he helped Jack sit up a bit, “Drink, not too fast.” Pressing a water bottle to Jack’s lips, Gabriel tilted it slowly and let Jack drink down a few gulps. He was laid down after that, on his side with a light sheet tossed over him.

        The bed dipped as Gabriel joined him, sliding under the sheet only to tug Jack’s body against him. A perfect fit if he said so himself.

        Nuzzling the back of Jack’s neck, Gabriel kissed the warm skin a few times before settling. He hummed with content and let one of his arms hang over Jack’s side.

        “Thank you.” Reaching up and taking ahold of Gabriel’s hand, Jack couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face when Gabriel squeezed his hand.

        This was a _good_ idea.

        Sleep weighed heavy over him and he hadn’t lasted long after allowing his eyes to flutter close. He floated into the darkness to the sensation of Gabriel’s soft breath against his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel whispering to Jack: don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update, life sort of became a huge nightmare for me at the end of January and Ive been so emotionally exhausted its unbearable. In combination to that we recently just had a storm pass through our area and as of Friday we lost power and a tree came through our house so things have just been a complete an utter nightmare. I wanted to get this done and posted asap because I still have no power at home and have limited access to the internet (so im posting this from work)  
> Regardless, thank you all for being patient and the extremely kind messages I have been getting here and on tumblr, they are greatly appreciated and nourish my husk of a body.

The sun, warm against his bare shoulders, had roused him from his sleep. He’d shifted in place, not yet opening his eyes as he allowed his limbs to stretch across the bed. Searching for that familiar and calming warmth, he had been disappointed when the bed came up cool and bare. He’d stretched his fingers out a little further, hoping to find something, _someone,_ but still, nothing.

           He’d opened his eyes, squinting a bit from the room’s brightness despite the blinds shielding most of the sun. He’d blinked, clearing away his morning grog only to finally register that the spot beside him was bare. As if to confirm what he was seeing, Jack allowed his hand to rub across the blank spot where Gabriel’s body had lain. Where Jack _thought_ Gabriel had lain unless he had just dreamed up everything wonderful that had happened to him. His mind had plaid cruel tricks on him before, and how cruel would it be if it had done so again.

           _Did all that even happen last night?_

           Judging from the way Gabriel’s scent had still lingered in the air, yes, it all had happened. It clung to his skin and the sheets, still as sweet and soothing as ever. Not to mention his back and _backside_ ached to hell and back, solidifying that yes, last night did indeed _happen_. The room reeked of their deed, and Jack felt the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck rise as he took in another deep whiff of the lingering aroma.

           A stupid, happy smile smeared its way across Jack’s mouth as he tugged the pillow Gabriel had laid against close to his chest. Hugging it and taking a deep breath of the alpha’s scent, he sighed contently.

           It _did_ happen.

           Nuzzling the pillow, Jack relished the long forgotten sensation of afterglow for only a few minutes more before decided he needed to get up.

           He’d grunted upon sitting up, his back aching bitterly as tugged the covers off his bare legs and swung them over the bed’s edge. From there he reached up and rubbed at his fired face, sliding his hands up and through his impossibly frantic bed head. He may not have been able to see himself yet, but if he looked the way he felt he must have looked like man who had the best last of his life.

           He’d looked at his nightstand, blinking suddenly in surprise to see a steaming hot cup of coffee placed by his alarm clock. Not only that but a little plate with two pieces of jellied toast had also been set down by the coffee along with a little blue sticky note.

           Reaching down to pick up the coffee, Jack picked up the note with his free hand and scanned over it.

           _Went for a jog, didn’t want to wake you. Hopefully the toast and coffee is still warm when you wake up. Aspirin behind coffee. Be back in a bit, call if you need me._

What Jack could only imagine was Gabriel’s signature was scrawled onto the bottom of the sticky note along with a winky face. Hilarious. He’d chuckled at it and set it down, looking to where the coffee had been to confirm in fact that there had been aspirin sitting beside his alarm clock. He hadn’t been sure if Gabriel was being a smartass or considerate, but Jack blushed regardless that Gabriel knew he would be sore. For now, he appreciated it and took two pills with a deep swig of his coffee.

           It was still warm, and when Jack picked up a piece of jellied toast and bit into it, it was warm as well. Gabriel couldn’t have left more than ten or so minutes after Jack had woken up. A part of him had been a little bummed, but the other half appreciative of the thoughtful breakfast.

           _That was sweet of him._

           Jack had thought as he stood on slightly unreliable legs. He’d stretched again, arms above his head as his spine popped in a few places. Despite his back aching, he felt _good_ . Really good, better than he had in a _long_ time. It would have been the lingering afterglow, but he felt light and a strange sort of content he couldn’t really describe. He’d decided not to dwell on it long or question it and instead enjoy it.

           He’d been pleasantly surprised a second time when he had turned to his dresser to see a stack of fresh clothing waiting for him. The stack had consisted of a pair of comfy sweatpants, fresh boxers, and a loose fitting gray shirt. All of which he tugged on to cover his naked form.

           He couldn’t help blushing at the thought of Gabriel rifling around his drawers for boxers, but considering he was still stark naked, he once again appreciated Gabriel’s effort. It wasn’t like he had anything compromising hidden in his sock drawers, but still, the thoughtfulness was nice. Then again he had _paid_ for the best treatment and care possible so the breakfast and clothing might have all just been part of the _job_.

           Unable to stop it, his heart sank. None of this had been a romantic gesture, had it? Gabriel was just doing his job, be it very well. It wasn’t actually… genuine. The cuddles, the kisses, the scenting the night before, none of it had really been real, had it? But they _felt_ real, each kiss and nip to his lips. The way Gabriel had nuzzled him, whispered to him, and the way he touched him. With hands ten times kinder than anybody else, how could it not be just… a little real?

           Rubbing at the back of his neck, Jack sighed, shaking his head as he picked up the last piece of jellied toast. Taking a sad bite out of it, he munched silently in the comfort of his own room. He’d stared blankly at his bed, studying the tossed sheets before stuffing the last corner of toast in his mouth.

           Swallowing hard, Jack hummed and tried not to think about it too much. The more he thought about it and the more he allowed his mind to wander, the worse he would no doubt feel. He had just wanted to enjoy his heat with somebody, and currently he was.

           Already Jack’s heat cycle symptoms had died down thanks to Gabriel’s knot the night before. With a belly full of fluid, his body had been content and simmered. Still he was hot and fanned himself with the neck of his shirt. The terrible cramping in his uninhabitable uterus had subsided to a dull ache, still craving more, but the intensity knocked down a few notches. He’d been grateful for that, considering the feeling of satisfaction had been better than a full blown heat ache for the duration of his cycle. He certainly wasn’t missing tossing and turning alone in bed, sweaty, grumpy, and a horny mess when he had Gabriel and this thick-

           Tugging at his shirt collar and fanning himself a little faster, Jack cleared his throat and walked into the hall. Heading towards the kitchen, he’d paused briefly as he passed the laundry room. Cocking his head to the side upon hearing the washer humming, he popped his head inside to confirm it was running.

           Strange, he hadn’t remembered doing any laundry the day before and if he had the wash cycle certainly would have been done by now.

           Curiously, Jack leaned back out of the laundry room and glanced to his left towards his bedroom.  He scanned the floor to only now realize that all of his clothing from the night before had been picked up and the pillow he had so fondly soiled was missing as well.

           Gabriel must have been up early if he was able to do laundry _and_ make Jack some breakfast. Though Jack had been more impressed with the fact Gabriel was able to do all of it without even waking him. Then again, Jack had been exhausted, deeply satisfied, and probably looked as graceful as ever open mouth snoring into his pillow.

           Moving away from the laundry room and back down the hall, Jack took a hard left into the bathroom. He’d set his coffee cup down on the sink before looking at himself in the mirror. As predicted, he looked like a man who had a ride of his life. His cheeks were rosy, hair an impossible mess that he tried and failed to smooth out, and his eyes glossy.

           After a decent five minutes to try and tame his hair back into place, Jack had simply shrugged and wandered into the kitchen. He’d chugged back the last of his coffee and rinsed the mug out before setting it into the sink. From there Jack headed to his front door and opened it. He’d leaned out a foot, looking left and right and locking eyes with a set of mailboxes built into the wall on one end of the hall. After determining nobody was by the mailboxes or in the hall, he stepped out.

           Walking barefoot on the complexes questionably clean carpet, Jack moved as quietly as possible until he made it to his own little box. Clicking it open, he pulled out the stack of letters and began shuffling absently through them.

           “Good morning, Jack.” A small voice had sounded behind him, startling him slightly until he glanced over his shoulder to see a tiny old lady. Right away he recognized his neighbor, Mrs. Pierce. A widowed old woman, ancient in fact, who was more or less quiet, be it a little noisy sometimes but Jack couldn’t blame her. She was kind, terribly sweet, and made the best coconut cream pies.

           “Good morning.” Jack had sidestepped to allow the woman access to her mailbox. As he moved he noticed a strange smirk on the old woman’s face and raised a curious eyebrow. He’d felt instantly scrutinized when the woman looked up at him, her smirk widening at an alarming rate.

           As if straight out of a cartoon, Jack’s face had lost its color from his forehead down. He’d paled quickly, a knot forming in his throat at the sudden realization that he hadn’t exactly been _quiet_ last night. He hadn’t even _tried_ . Had she heard him? How could she not? What exactly did she hear? Lord, what if she _heard_ all of it? It wasn’t like the walls were soundproof, and Jack was a rather quiet tenant to begin with considering he lived _alone_.

           “Gabriel,” His name slipped from her lips and Jack felt like his soul could have ascended from his body right then and there, “that’s what that handsome young man’s name is, right?” Oh god, she heard them. “I saw him leaving your apartment this morning, said hello to me and helped me with my bags. What a sweet boy.” Mrs. Pierce was shuffling her mail in her hands as she spoke. “I wouldn’t mind a piece of him myself.”

           “M-Mrs. Pierce!” Jack sputtered as he nearly dropped his mail. The air had been sucked from his lungs as the old woman laughed and elbowed him playfully.

           “Tell Gabriel I said hello, won’t you?” She’d winked, and it hadn’t help Jack from ascending the mortal plane. He couldn’t speak, only watch the woman wave at him and laugh her way back to her apartment. No doubt the creeping embarrassment on Jack’s face and the way his cheeks and forehead turned red had amused her deeply.

           Tucking his mail under his armpit and slamming his mailbox closed, Jack rushed back to his apartment. Slamming the door shut and pressing his back against it, Jack reached up and covered his face. The mail tucked under his arm scattered about the floor as his ears started to burn now.

           Softly, he had laughed into his palms before he was full block busting a gut. Laughing so hard tears welled in the corners of his eyes and his gut ached, he slid his hands from his face and sighed. Rubbing at the corners of his eyes and pushing himself away from the door, Jack smiled like a complete fool as he gathered his scattered mail.

           God, this had been like when he was back in SEP. Back when he and several other cadets would sneak off to the nearest broom closets to make a mess of each other. Back when they elbowed each other in line during training when their commanding officers gave speeches about sexual activities going on in restricted places. Back when even quickies in the bunks were risky as teammates could wake at any moment.

           He just couldn’t help laughing, feeling young again.

 

* * *

 

He’d bent down by the tub’s side, hand under the faucet as the water pelted his palm. He was patient as the water gradually warmed and when it reached a temperature he liked, he blocked the drain and stood.

           Turning towards his bathroom closet, Jack pulled a towel from one of the shelves and set it down on the toilet. From there he got to work tugging his shirt and pants off, hanging them neatly on the towel rack.

           After the whole mail ordeal, Jack had decided that he needed to relax his buzzing nerves and what better way to do so than with a hot bath. Plus, with the activities from the night prior, Jack was still somewhat sticky despite Gabriel doing some clean up. He may not have soaked his boxers today but his slick generation was still abnormally high and keeping clean was a must.

           Turning the faucet off when the tub had finally filled, Jack gingerly stepped into the warm water. When he was low enough he had grabbed at the tub’s edges and gently descended into the water. Sinking to just about his shoulders, he leaned back and let out a pleased sigh, aching muscles thankful.

           Letting his head rest against the wall, Jack closed his eyes and simply allowed himself to soak for a little while. Only when he heard a soft familiar click of the lock on his front door disengaging did he reopen his eyes. He’d waited a moment, head cocked in a way that allowed him to listen as the door creaked open and then closed.

           “Gabe?” The sound of muffled footsteps could be heard and Jack sat up slightly. He cocked his head to the side again, listening for a reply.

           “It’s me.” The tone of Gabriel’s gritty voice had eased the omega, and Jack sat back against the tub. It hadn’t been more than two seconds before Gabriel was standing in the bathroom doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

           He was dressed differently, his hoodie gone and instead replaced with a tight fitting black tank top that clung to his puffed pectorals for dear life. His tight pants had also been replaced for loose fitting gray running shorts. If he had been wearing his beanie, Jack couldn’t tell because Gabriel’s head was bare and a few stray dark curls were hanging over his sweaty forehead. It hadn’t taken more than a second for his scent, made more potent thanks to his sweat to reach Jack’s nose. It had flared and he had unconsciously licked his lips, body purring at the alpha’s presence. Jack’s cheeks must have flared at some point because Gabriel’s expression shifted from neutral to deviant.

           “Enjoying yourself?” Pushing himself from the doorframe and into the bathroom, Gabriel tugged his music player’s earbuds out. “What,” He tutted suddenly, “no bubbles?” Kneeling down by the side of the tub, Gabriel let his elbow come to rest on the tubs edge before letting his chin rest in his palm. He smiled at Jack, raising an eyebrow when the omega suddenly sank into the water. Lowering himself until his nose was barely touching the water’s surface, Jack glared at Gabriel. “What’s with that face? Was the toast cold?”

           He’d found it cute when Jack looked away from him, seeming to study the bathroom wall as if something interesting was written on it. He’d also found it adorable how Jack would knit his eyebrows together and set his jaw, struggling for what to say. After a moment of internal debate, Jack sat himself back up from the water.

           “My neighbor,” He began, eyes once again looking everywhere except Gabriel’s smug face. It was hard to ignore him, this close when his scent was pouring off of him and entwining itself around Jack’s naked form. “I think she heard us last night.”

           “Hah!” The laugh that burst from Gabriel’s chest had surprised Jack and he watched the man rub his beard before settling. “Did she look like she enjoyed what she heard?”

           “Tsk!” Jack scoffed and tossed his head to the side, “She’s a hundred year old woman who,” Rolling his head back to look at Gabriel, the man still had harbored that devilish smile. It suited him well. “But… yes…I think she did.” He hadn’t been surprised when Gabriel laughed even hard, his free hand coming down to slap at his own thick thigh.

           “It wouldn’t be that woman I saw this morning, would it?” When Jack sank to his nose in the water again, it had been the only thing Gabriel needed to roar into laughter a third time. “Mind if I join you, _cariño_?”

           Surprised, Jack had looked from Gabriel to the available space in the tub and then back to Gabriel. There had been more than enough room for him and Gabriel, and Jack had silently thanked his past self for being picky enough to want a larger bathroom.

           Shifting in the water and giving Gabriel room to slide in, Jack watched the man hum in confirmation and stand. He’d kicked off his shoes first, then got right to work peeling his shirt and pants off. Tossing them and his boxers into the nearby hamper, he turned towards the tub and climbed in.

           Sitting himself across from Jack, Gabriel sank until the water was just below his pectorals. He’d let out a loud grunt of delight, relaxing a moment before sitting up to wash. His hands surfaced and he ran them over his shoulders, rinsing himself down.

           “Here-” Sheepishly, Jack held out a bar of soap and immediacy sank to his nose in the water when Gabriel took it from his palm.

           “Thanks.” Rubbing the bar between his hands until a decent amount of suds had been generated, Gabriel got right to work lathering himself up.

           Swallowing hard, Jack watched Gabriel rub the soak across his chest and his free hand rub the suds in. He worked it between his firm pectorals and then across them causing them to glisten in the light. If Jack’s mouth hadn’t been submerged, it would have been watering.

           Again and again Gabriel rubbed his chest, Jack never looking away and watching ever closer when Gabriel began to squeeze and grope at himself. It had been strangely intimate and only after Gabriel gave them a particularly hard squeeze did Jack’s gaze finally wander back up to meet those devilish eyes.

           “Like the show?” Gabriel hadn’t paused his groping, and instead pinched at his own nipple. He’d chuckled when Jack’s face began to broil, embarrassed from his shameless gawking. He glanced to the side, trying to avoid Gabriel’s stare. “Looks like you’re enjoying it.” Gesturing with his chin, Gabriel watched Jack try and hide his arousal but it had been painfully obvious. Despite Jack’s traitorous hard on, he had started panting softly, his nose flaring with each harsh exhale. It was cute, terribly so and for whatever reason Gabriel couldn’t figure out why getting Jack so worked up amused him so deeply. More so than any other client he had ever worked with but Jack was different. He wasn’t like the others, and perhaps that’s what made him so much more interesting. So much more _delicious_.

           “Come here.” Holding out his soap slicked hand to Jack, Gabriel coaxed the flustered omega towards him. He’d purred, cocking his head to one side to expose his neck to Jack and invite him near.

           Looking from Gabriel’s hand up to his face, Jack simply huffed and accepted the invite. Taking ahold of Gabriel’s hand, Jack allowed himself to be tugged from one end of the tub to the other. When he’d met Gabriel’s legs, the omega didn’t stop pulling him and instead tugged slightly harder to encourage Jack to straddle his hips. Upon doing so and settling, Jack let his arms coil loosely around Gabriel’s neck for balance.

           Below the water’s surface, Jack could feel Gabriel’s strong hand sliding around his hips, taking handfuls of his ass. They’d tugged Jack even closer until his groin was grinding against Gabriel’s lower belly and his own thick shaft.

           “Mhm~” Jack had groaned, unable to help himself as he rocked back and forth with Gabriel. The motion was subtle, intimate maybe, and Jack leaned forwards. Letting his forehead come to rests against Gabriel’s, he swallowed and enjoyed the dull pangs of pleasure coursing through him each time Gabriel rocked their bodies together.

           Above, Gabriel pressed his nose into Jack’s cheek before kissing at his jawline. From there he moved down to Jack’s neck, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin until Jack was trembling in his lap. He could feel Jack’s cock swell every few seconds and throb when he nipped at the omega’s earlobe.

           Kissing at Jack’s jugular, Gabriel pulled away for only a moment before burying himself back into Jack’s neck. Taking in a deep breath of the omega’s sweet scent, he sighed. God, he smelled divine- better than any other omega he had run into, that was for sure.

           “How are you feeling?”

           “H-Huh?” Voice shaky, Jack tilted his head to one side, allowing Gabriel a bit more room to play at his neck. His eyes had already glossed over and if not for the water below he would no doubt already be making quite a mess with newly generated slick.

           “How do you feel?” Gabriel asked again as he slid his hands away from Jack’s ass and instead dragged them up Jack’s muscular back.

           “Uh-” Jack swallowed, his eyes fluttering at the feeling of Gabriel’s fingers massaging into his tense muscles. “I feel… good.” Better than good in all honesty. Jack couldn’t even remember the last time he had felt this sort of deep satisfaction. Whether it had been due to him appeasing his heat cycle for the first time in years or the fact he simply enjoyed Gabriel’s company, he didn’t care, he was content right then and there. “I feel really good.”

           Seeming pleased with that answer, Gabriel nuzzled the side of Jack’s face, scenting him and in return, Jack did the same.

           “You can touch me, _cariño._ ” He could sense Jack’s hesitation, but the omega’s hand had slid slowly out from behind Gabriel’s neck to slide down his soaped up chest. His callused fingertips traced Gabriel’s collarbone first, working their way down to his sudsy pectorals. There, Jack pressed into the muscle, giving them both a testing squeeze until Gabriel groaned softly into the side of his head. He flexed his muscles when Jack squeezed harder, growing a little bolder when he pinched one of Gabriel’s nipples.

           With each now grunt and huff escaping Gabriel’s lips, Jack moved lower and lower. Now and again the tips of his fingers found a scar and he touched them thoughtfully before continuing on his path. He’d touched at Gabriel’s lower belly, hands groping Gabriel’s perfectly sculpted love handles.

           Gabriel, who had returned his hands to Jack’s ass, gave the plump cheeks a good squeeze before suddenly sliding around to Jack’s front. With little warning, he grasped Jack’s cock in hand and gave it a single stroke.

           “Mhm~” Lurching forward in Gabriel’s lap, Jack trembled and bit his lower lip when the alpha gave him another stroke. He could feel Gabriel’s free hand on his lower back, holding him against him and petting him tenderly.

           “It’s okay.” Gabriel had cooed. His voice was gritty, thick with his own arousal as he could feel Jack’s fingers inching closer to his own cock. They had paused, unsure until Gabriel had coaxed him on.

           Carefully, Jack’ hand wrapped around Gabriel’s length. Upon feeling it swell in his hand, he gave it a testing stroke. When Gabriel huffed against him, he stroked again, this time running his thumb over the sensitive head.

           “That’s it~” Gabriel had purred, “Keep going.” Increasing his speed and pressure on Jack’s cock, Gabriel stroked him smoothly under the water’s surface. Every other stroke he added a twist, relishing the way Jack would wither against him and his own stroking seem to falter.

           “O-Oh fuck~” Doing his best to keep up in pace with Gabriel, Jack let his forehead fall against Gabriel’s shoulder. His hips lurched again, pleasure sparking up his spine and radiating out from his groin. “Gabe-” Working his hand faster, Jack added a twist to Gabriel’s cock as well. He could feel it, solid in his palm, and when he snuck a peek down at it the head was an angry red. The plump area at the base of Gabriel’s cock that made up his knot was growing harder and Jack could feel it swelling in his hand with each new stroke.

           Eyes glossing over and practically drooling from the sight, Jack squeezed his eyes shut and hid his face away in the nape of Gabriel’s neck. It hadn’t helped ease the pressure in his groin when Gabriel began panting into his neck. The way he _growled_ , grunted, and panted only amplified Jack’s arousal tenfold and he thought he might pop. With practically zero stamina, it was a wonder that he hadn’t burst all ready.

           “G-Gabe, I-” Hugging Gabriel with his free arm, Jack bit his lower lip, the knot in his belly on the brink of unraveling. He’d finally burst when he felt Gabriel’s free hand slide around his ass and two fingers press against his throbbing ring of muscle. Just the feeling of those calloused fingers against the sensitive flesh had Jack wailing into the alpha’s neck. He’d tried to muffle himself, choking out noises into Gabriel’s flesh as his cock spurt three thick streams of fluid that quickly disappointed into the tub’s water. That hadn’t stopped Gabriel from stroking him through his climax, even if Jack had stopped stroking his cock and now just death gripped him.

           As the waves died down, Jack seemed to melt against Gabriel, leaning against him and resting his hot and sweaty cheek on the alpha’s shoulder. He huffed, trying to catch his breath, eyes still closed as delightful waves of afterglow washed over him.

           Releasing Jack’s cock and sliding both of his hands up Jack’s back, Gabriel rubbed soothingly between his stiff shoulder blades. He dunked his hands into the water every few strokes, rinsing off Jack’s sweaty back. Once done, Gabriel nuzzled Jack’s cheek, his beard scratchy against the omega’s sensitive skin.

           “Gabe.” Voice gritty, Jack finally opened his foggy eyes.

           “Hm?” Dunking his hand into the water again at watching Jack’s collarbone, Gabriel looked at Jack’s sweet face. His cheeks were flushed a cute pink, his lips rosy as licked them.

           “Bed?” He gave Gabriel’s still swollen cock a tug. He himself had been still rock solid and now his belly ached for that sweet tug of Gabriel’s knot. The tub had been nice, but if they stayed any longer Jack might have a heatstroke.

           “Of course, _mi sol_.”

           _Mi sol?_

           Jack’s eyes fluttered closed when Gabriel kissed the bridge of his nose. He smiled, cuddling against Gabriel for a moment longer before finally working up the effort to climb out of the tub.

 

* * *

 

He’d lain with Jack’s back pressed against his chest, the two of them finally settling in for the night. Jack had tired easily after his fifth climax, instinct telling him it was time to rest. He’d grown groggy quickly, sated and desiring Gabriel in a more comforting manner.

           Now, Gabriel had been tracing his fingers lightly over Jack’s neck, eyes fixed on the sensitive nape where there was no bond mark. There hadn’t even been a scar of a lover long past, faded and forgotten. Instead, Jack’s neck was untouched, unclaimed. As far as Gabriel knew, nobody had even tried. How could nobody even _try_?

           Jack was middle aged but sweet, through and through. Be it he was a little awkward, but who could blame him. How could nobody see how bright he glowed? That smile on his scared face was to die for. It was subtle, tender, and had Gabriel’s heart flip flopping in his chest whenever he could get it to form on Jack’s face. How could nobody even _try_?

           Sliding his hand down Jack’s shoulder, Gabriel simply explored the omega’s relaxing body. His touches were sincere, soft, and comforting. Every once in a while he would touch something that made Jack sigh contently. It was no secret the omega was touch starved and Gabriel had no issue just petting him for the night, not when Jack pressed back into him, adoring his affection.

           Sliding down Jack’s tattered skin a bit further, Gabriel found himself tracing a few of Jack’s scars from tip to tip.  He’d been careful, knowing the skin was extra sensitive- he had kissed a few of the scars across Jack’s back.  He’d let his hand explore around to Jack’s hip, rubbing at his love handles before moving down to rub his lower belly. There, Gabriel rubbed the soft patch of white hair trailing down to Jack’s groin. With no intention of getting Jack worked up again, Gabriel just pet rubbed tenderly.

           He rubbed until his fingers touched the scar splattered across Jack’s lower belly. He’d followed the puffed skin until it reached the base of Jack’s shaft and then all the way back up a few times.

           “Does it bother you?” Gabriel’s voice suddenly broke through the peaceful silence, his fingers still trailing that one significant scar.

           There had been no need to ask what Gabriel had meant considering he was tracing the scar leading to Jack’s barren uterus. Though he hadn’t answered right away and instead contemplated an answer.

           “I’ve had time to mourn it.” Jack had said plainly as he felt Gabriel’s fingers trace back up to his hip and draw little circles against the skin.

           “How old were you when it happened?” It really wasn’t any of his business and it wasn’t his job to pry, and yet-

           “Twenty-,” Jack shrugged against Gabriel’s form. “Twenty-two maybe, hard to say. A lot of years seemed to blend together back then.” Life had move quickly, even more so when he became the strike commander. It was all a blur from then on. “It hadn’t really bothered me too much when I woke up. After they told me what happened, I just… lived with it. It wasn’t a priority at the time for me so I just… never really...” He shrugged again, not sure what to say. He’d been okay with it, as okay as one could be. Life would go on, right? There was a war to win and baby making wasn’t how it would happen. “For a few years I was fine… but I had good days and bad days.” It wasn’t like he never wanted to have kids at all, but it hadn’t been a priority.  “After a few heat cycles I would get a really weird ache… not really sure if it’s just because I’m barren and my body is still trying to produce, or if it’s just something else, but it… bothered me sometimes.” _Sometimes_ being profuse sobbing during heats, an empty ache in his belly, and a weird ache in his chest whenever he saw other’s with newborns. It was subtle, but ached nonetheless.

           “Sometimes?” Kissing the back of Jack’s neck, Gabriel listened on.

           “I’m not going to say I never wondered what it would be like to have a baby of my own but it never depressed me. My best friend, Ana, had a daughter when we were working together. She was always there, and Ana let all of us help raise her and I think because of that some part of me was satisfied. Her daughter might not have been mine, but she gave me a chance to just... be there and I think that’s why losing my uterus never _really_ bothered me. I never really felt like I was missing something… if that makes sense. I thought I had everything I needed at the time. It wasn’t until the war was just about to end that the possibility that I could finally settle down did it every really cross my mind again.”

           Jack paused, silent for a few seconds before Gabriel nuzzled into the back of his neck. His beard soft though still scratchy, Jack couldn’t help a small smile.

           “It wasn’t until I tried dating that it really started to sink in that things might not play out how they should.” Not that Jack had a solid path for the rest of his life, but he had expected _some_ sort of peace to follow suit. “Every time I thought a date was going somewhere, the moment I mentioned I was a sterile omega, alphas seemed to grow disgusted with me.” Unfortunately, alphas his age had been looking to settle too, and most wanted children. The moment he would expose his scar, he could see them lose interest, and each and every time his heart broke.

Though now that Jack was remembering it, Gabriel had been the only alpha to look at his scar and remain unfazed by it. There had been no look of disgust or even pity, just acknowledgment.

“It wore me down after a while, so I stopped looking for mates.” In truth, Jack had always thought about adopting as there were plenty of children who needed a good home. But Jack had wanted to do it with _someone_. Had that made him a terrible person?

           He’d spent years alone after that, suppressing his heats with pill after pill considering it hurt him less than rejection from potential mates who reduced him to a walking uterus. It was lonely, cripplingly so at times, but he handled it.

           Another long silence had passed between them before Jack was suddenly rolling over. Tucking himself close to Gabriel’s chest, he cuddled into him and sighed. Those sweet and deep blue eyes stared up at Gabriel, still fogged over with dwindling arousal. His shoulders and chest still glistened with sweat and his cheeks still harbored a rosy pink.

           Leaning close and nuzzling his head under Gabriel’s chin, Jack took in a deep breath of Gabriel’s calming scent. He nosed into it, wanting Gabriel to scent him and the man nuzzled him back.

           “Have you,” Jack’s voice was muffled against Gabriel’s neck, cautious even, “Have you ever wanted kids?” Feeling Jack stiffen, Gabriel only grunted and coiled his arms around the needy omega. Nuzzling the top of Jack’s head and enjoying how soft his hair was, Gabriel finally shrugged.

           “Thought I would have a little runt running around by now, but life just got in the way.”  Tugging Jack close, Gabriel leaned back enough to leave a kiss on Jack’s forehead. “I’m not going to be heartbroken if I never get around to it.” Letting his chin come to rest once more on the top of Jack’s head, Gabriel felt the omega relax in his grasp.

           Jack was quiet, the only noise coming from him when he swallowed and licked his lips. He’d felt his heart backflip in his chest and his stomach flutter at Gabriel’s answer. It had been the best answer he had ever gotten from an alpha. No disgust, no disappointment, just… acceptance.

           Jack’s stomach had twisted again, and he frowned as he wondered if Gabriel was being honest or just telling him what he hoped to hear. Gabriel was in fact being paid to make Jack happy anyway possible during his heat, and that meant whispering sweet nothings to him until his scheduled time was up. Though the way Gabriel tugged him close and kissed his cheek had suggested he was being genuine.

           As if sensing Jack’s inner turmoil, Gabriel hugged Jack tenderly. Pressing his hands into the scared man’s muscular back, he hummed. The sheets that had been draped over their hips slid down their thighs ever so slightly, revealing their groins once again pressed against each other.

           Jack had groaned softly, halfheartedly even, exhausted. Despite being so, his body still reacted to Gabriel and his cock twitched with interest. Nudging slightly against Gabriel’s thigh, the alpha couldn’t help but smile at Jack’s soft groans.

           He was so needy, so cute, and so sweet against him. He fit perfectly against him, alarmingly so. Jack felt like a missing piece finally locked into place and Gabriel couldn’t possibly tug him any closer. He loved it, love Jack more than he should have. He’d never found piece tangled in the maroon sheets with anybody else except Jack. He hadn’t even loved anybody’s bedhead except Jacks.

           “You should jog with me.”

           “What?” Jack asked, tone thick with impending sleep. He’d leaned back a bit, eyes glossy, face adorable.

           “Tomorrow… you should come and jog with me.” Sliding a hand up the middle of Jack’s back to scratch lazily at the back of Jack’s neck, Gabriel continued. “You shouldn’t stay cooped up in this apartment all weekend, _mi sol_.” Normally, Gabriel wouldn’t have cared if it was any other client who stays in bed all weekend whining for knots. Normally Gabriel didn’t care to get to know a client any more than what their requests had been through the Heat Assistance program.

           But Jack was different.

           Humming in consideration, Jack kissed Gabriel’s throat before nodding against him.

           “Okay.” Settling chest to chest, Jack just laid there enjoying the sensation of Gabriel’s fingers tracing up and down his back. He particularly enjoyed Gabriel playing with the dimples just above the curve of his ass.

           He continued to pet Jack until the omega’s harsh breathing settled into soft slumbered puffs of hot air against his jugular.

           Lying still, Gabriel just listened to Jack’s soft pants for what felt like an eternity. An eternity he didn’t want to move from. But sleep began to tug on Gabriel’s eyes as well, and with a soft sigh he tugged the blankets up from their hips and let it drape gently over Jack’s shoulder.

           Staring at Jack’s resting face a moment more, Gabriel let his chin come to rest atop Jack’s head and slowly drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally the bathroom scene was going to be soft shower smut but I decided to change it over to soft tub smut instead because there really sint much tub stuff and shower sex is a dime a dozen. Plus I figured it was a little more intimate. Soft chapter this time, Gabe and Jack just getting to know each other a little more. Next chapter is going to be playful, sweet, and get to some much needed pinning.


	4. Chapter 4

A noise, soft and subtle, had roused him from his slumber. Not quite opening his eyes right away, he shifted in place, cuddling deeper into his pillow until he heard it again. It was a mumble, inaudible but clearly coming from beside him. Upon mustering up enough strength to open his eyes, he blinked the morning sleep away until Jack's face came into view.

        He was still asleep, arms and chest tucked close to Gabriel but his head resting on his own pillow. Under the covers their legs had been loosely intertwined, the sheets a messy heap over them. Jack had more or less been still, but his face often scrunched now and again with each new mumble he would emit.

        With sleep-heavy eyes, Gabriel stared at Jack's face. He'd watched Jack shift, the scar along his cheek wrinkling as he scrunched his face once more. He'd shifted, his legs rubbing together a moment before settling once more.

        This hadn't been the first night Jack had woken Gabriel with his disturbed sleep. The very first night Gabriel had lain by Jack's side he had gotten an elbow to the gut sometime around four in the morning. It hadn't been anything serious but had remained to Gabriel that Jack may have been retired, but he certainly was not out of shape.  It had resulted in nothing more than Gabriel rousing himself earlier than usual from bed and allowing Jack the space to toss and turn as he pleased.

        Now, Gabriel had found himself remaining where he lay, just watching Jack's eyebrows knit together and his cheek twitch. He'd mumbled something again and no matter how hard Gabriel tried to listen to the slurred words, he just could decipher what the man was saying. Perhaps it hadn't mattered in the long run considering whatever it was Jack was dreaming about, it hadn't been too peaceful. His often expressed frustration that quickly dwindled down to something of sorrow. Perhaps mournful, all Gabriel really knew was that the expression didn't suit Jack's kind face.

        He'd noticed only after a moment that one of Jack's hands had been so tightly clenched against the bed sheet that his knuckles had turned white. If he'd tugged any harder he might have ripped the fabric, and Gabriel had found himself wondering if Jack had ever done anything like that before.

        Sliding his hand out from under the covers, Gabriel brought his hand down on Jack's white knuckle. Giving a faint squeezed, he rubbed his smooth palm over the top of Jack's dry and calloused hand. It had taken a few strokes but the omega's hand relaxed and the sheets fell from his grip. For good measure, Gabriel gave Jack's hand one more reassuring squeeze before tucking the man's hand between them.  

        Bringing his hand out from under the covers once more, Gabriel allowed his hand to hover close to Jack's face. Hesitating mere inches from Jack's skin, Gabriel lowered his fingers just enough to graze the man's cheek. Tracing his cheekbone, he took in a deep breath. Slowly, and almost too cautiously, Gabriel allowed his hand to cup Jack's cheek as tenderly as possible.

        Pressing his thumb into Jack's cheek, Gabriel began to stroke back and forth with a tender rhythm. He'd rubbed slow circles into the twitching skin until finally Jack's face seemed to relax. His furrowed eyebrows and clenched jaw relaxed, a softer expression finally taking over his disturbed one.

        Incoherent mumbled finally began to dwindle and soften until finally Jack was quiet once more. He'd taken in a deep breath and exhaled a large sigh, unconsciously snuggling closer into Gabriel's tender palm. For a split second Gabriel thinks he sees Jack smile, but it's gone just as fast as it came.

        Despite Jack's now settled form, Gabriel had found himself continuing to stroke the man's face. Unable to help himself, he continued to trace every feature he could get his fingers on. He'd traced Jack's jaw line from his chin up to his ear before his fingers began to trail down the man's neck. Grazing every so tenderly over the unmarked spot on Jack's neck, the omega shifted at the contact, exposing a little bit more of the flesh at Gabriel. The gesture had been subconscious, but inviting nonetheless.

        Swallowing hard, Gabriel leaned forward and pressed his head between Jack's head and shoulder. Pressing his nose against the unmarked skin, he took a deep breath.

        _Intoxicating_

        Pressing his lips to the unmarked skin, Gabriel just let them linger there for a moment before opening his mouth. Wider and wider, he exposed his canines and pressed the tips against Jack's tender flesh. Every part of his being told him to bite down, sink into Jack and mark him as his own, and yet-

        _Mark him_

        His jaw began to ache and he pulled away, simply pressing his nose into that sweet spot of skin. Nuzzling into it, he shook his head and sighed.

        Jack wasn't his for the taking.

        Giving Jack's neck a soft kiss before pulling away, Gabriel sank back against his own pillow. His eyes had wandered up from that sweet spot to Jack's sweet face once more. He'd listened to each soft breath Jack took, and watched the way Jack's shoulder rose and fell with each breath. It was hypnotic and Gabriel hadn't been opposed to the idea of being able to wake up to someone like Jack every morning.

        Jack was warm, terribly so, and there had been something so mysteriously fulfilling about waking up with him tucked close to his sides. Something about Jack's messy hair, the way he slept with his mouth slightly open, and the way he would cuddle closer if Gabriel dared to slide back an inch, was just _perfect_.

        For the first time Gabriel had found himself not wanting to rouse himself from bed. He'd been more than content with staying right where he was. The prospect of lazing about all day with this man had Gabriel wanting nothing more than to hunker down deeper.

        It was a strange feeling, considering when it came to previous clients he couldn't wait to get up and start the day. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy his job, because did, but he hadn't been fond of clingy omegas. Unfortunately, when working in the Heat and Rut Assistance program, he was always in contact with clingy omega, but Jack was of course... different. In every way... he was different.

        Sure, Jack was needy, but he had never asked for more than what he had needed. Unlike other omegas that would drain Gabriel dry, Jack had wanted to stop. He'd been content with one or two knots where other omegas would insist they go the entire night. Not Jack, he was easily appeased and wanted to lie down, cuddle, and just soak Gabriel in. It had been surprising most of all when the silver haired man had thanked him for his services. Sure, other clients thanked him, but none of them had sounded or felt as genuine as Jack. Why that seemed to matter so much, Gabriel couldn't quite understand, but Jack had him all out of sorts.

        Perhaps he had just gotten used to the thankless job of knotting omegas who more often than not forgot about him the moment their heat cycles were over. He was nothing more than a tool to be used and he understood that, agreed to it because it was his job... but still. It wasn't something that had bothered Gabriel, at least not at first. He had known the moment he had applied for the job what he was getting into, so why was _Jack_ of all clients, wrapping around him so tightly.

        Why had the thought of Jack of all clients forgetting about him the moment his heat cycle ended tugged to hard at Gabriel's heart strings? Why was the ache so bad? It shouldn't have felt that way. Jack was just another job like the dozens before him. He couldn't get attached. Not to that sweet smile, those kind eyes, or the way Jack looked at him in the morning like he had been the most precious thing to cross paths with him.

        He wasn't _supposed_ to get attached.

        Taking in a deep breath and letting out a defeated sigh, Gabriel leaned across the gap between his and Jack's body. Planting one more kiss against the omega's cheek for good measure, he finally roused himself.

        As Gabriel sat up, the sheets slid down his body to pool against his naked lap. Upper half exposed, he stretched and rubbed at his tired face before looking back down at Jack. The man had gone undisturbed and still slept peacefully by his side. He'd imagined if he stayed like that Jack would eventually scoot closer to him.

        _Don't get attached_

Sliding himself out of bed as smoothly as possible as to not wake Jack, Gabriel lifted his arms over his head and stretched. He twisted in place, his back cracking in a few different locations before he turned back to face the bed.

        Doing his best to make his side of the bed, Gabriel moved around to Jack's side. Taking the covers in hand, he slid them up over Jack's shoulder and tucked him back in.

        Leaning down, Gabriel brushed his lips once more against that tender spot along Jack's neck. Leaving a quick kiss there, he paused as he pulled away, a soft groan emitting from Jack's lips halting him. He'd watched Jack shift in place, his legs stretching under the covers before finally he settled once more.

        When Gabriel was sure Jack was still asleep, he'd moved about the room as quietly as possible. First, he'd found himself a clean pair of clothing and slid them on. Once dressed, Gabriel went about finding Jack a clean pair of clothing. Setting it on his dresser in a neat stack like he had the day before, Gabriel moved on. Gathering up any dirty clothes Jack had discarded on the floor the day before, Gabriel moved to exit the room.

        Pausing at the door's threshold, Gabriel glanced over his shoulder to watch Jack's chest rise and fall with each soft breath. Humming to himself, he stepped out into the hall and closed Jack's door until a little crack had been left.

        Advancing down the hall and taking a hard right into the laundry room, Gabriel got right to work moving the wet clothing from the washer into the dryer. Once everything was where it needed to be, he started the new wash and dry cycle and moved on.

        Wandering back out into the hall, he'd paused and looked around the quiet space. Unlike the morning prior, Gabriel hadn't really explored Jack's home. It wasn't exactly his place to do so. Instead he had gotten right to work, more or less ignoring everything else. Today though, the space seemed to interest him. Normally he would have made breakfast and tried to squeeze in a quick run, but since Jack had agreed to accompany him today, there was no rush.

        In the meantime, Gabriel had allowed his eyes and curiosities wander. Already he was familiar with the laundry room and Jack's terrible habit of matching socks. There had really been nothing interesting in there other than Jack's inability to also match the scents of his detergent to his softener.

        Jack's room had also been more or less uninteresting. The walls were bare and there hadn't been much resting on his dressers despite a few books and magazines Gabriel hadn't been too interested in. In was no secret that Jack was a late night reader and it had amused Gabriel when he found a small pair of reading glasses on Jack's night stand. Other than that there had been a few decorative paintings above his bed, but they had been simple landscapes, nothing fascinating in the slightest.

        It seemed that everything interesting that Jack owned was kept in the living room. There a recliner had been along with a little gray couch that looked barely used. The little wooden coffee table that sat in front of the couch had three books stacked on it, bookmarks in each one. An empty mug of what Gabriel could only assume was coffee was left on a coaster.

        Moving across the living room towards a bookcase along the wall, Gabriel let his eyes scan over the items nearly stacked there. There had to have been a dozen or more mystery type novels, all alphabetized by author. Following the novels were books about past wars, no doubt Jack having used them during his days serving. None of it had been overly interesting until Gabriel's eyes locked onto a few dusty picture frames standing between the gaps of books.

        Taking the frame from the shelf and brushing away the built up dust, Gabriel examined the photo. Right away he recognized it was an image of Jack and some other woman. The woman was holding what appeared to be a newborn in her arms and together they stood side by side smiling.

        It must have been the woman Jack had mentioned the night before, Ana. The bundle in her arms, her daughter, must be what Jack had so fondly talked about. The photo must have been from a decade or more ago considering Jack's face. Young and vibrant, not to mention the beautiful glowing blond hair of his now replaced with silver. His smile was radiant, terribly contagious on that handsome young face and still terribly contagious even to this day.

        What really caught Gabriel's attention was the fact Jack's face was bare. The two scars that were carved into his face were not there. If there was truth to what Jack had spoken about the night before, the omega couldn't have been more than twenty five years of age then. How much longer after this photo had been taken did Jack receive his scars? He supposed it hadn't mattered, Jack had never expressed that the scars bothered him.

        Setting the frame down and picking up another on a neighboring shelf, Gabriel once again brushed the dust away to reveal the image.

        Jack and Ana stood at each side of a little girl perhaps no older than seven or eight. The child who Gabriel could only assume was that baby now slightly more grown up stood between them. She was smiling wide, a tooth missing from her grin as she held up a large golden trophy over her head.  The words on the inscription had been too tiny to read but judging from the little girl's karate gear, he could only assume it was for that.

        With a small smile, Gabriel set the picture down and moved onto several others. There had been a few images of Jack standing with people had didn't recognize or even care too. Each time his eyes wandered over Jack and that blue duster he seemed to wear in each formal image. His chest had been decorated with an assortment of colored pins and Gabriel found himself wondering if Jack still had them all stored somewhere. There had been a few plaques on the wall dedicated to Jack and his hard work, a few more photos of him, hair now turning gray.

        Upon running out of images to stare at, Gabriel turned around and faced back out into the living room. Heading to the TV, he turned it on and lowered the volume until it was just barely audible and progressed his way into the kitchen.

        Heading straight for the coffee maker, Gabriel switched it on and made sure water had been inside before starting a fresh brew. As the water began to heat, Gabriel set himself to getting breakfast started.

        Something simple, not too filling as it would make their morning jog a bit difficult. Though jogging on an empty stomach wouldn't be ideal either, so a subtle meal would be best. Eggs, bacon, some jellied toast, and if Gabriel could find potatoes, hash browns too. Thankfully, Jack kept a more or less organized kitchen and finding everything he needed was relatively easy.

        With all of his ingredients out and ready, Gabriel set himself to work. He'd cracked seven eggs into a buttered pan, sprinkling a bit of salt and pepper in before letting it sit a moment to cook. He'd turned his attention to the five potatoes he managed to find and chopped them up into little pieces before depositing them into a secondary pan. Adding some spices, he cranked the heat and shook the pan every few minutes.

        Switching back and forth between pans, Gabriel worked fluidly, absently listening to the morning news behind him before a different noise caught his attention. The soft creak of the wooden floor behind him as heavy feet stepped down on them.

        "Good morning." Gabriel had said as he lifted his hash brown pan and shook it to flip the potatoes. "Did you sleep alright?" Glancing over his shoulder, Gabriel couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips as he watched Jack yawn and rub one of his eyes. One of his hands had been up the bottom of his shirt, itching absently at his belly as he stepped into the kitchen.

        "Yes." With his free hand, Jack tried and failed to tame the tree strands of hair that were protruding out from the back of his head. "God, that smells amazing." Taking a deep breath, Jack's stomach growled in response.

        "It's almost done. Sit down." Turning the burners off, Gabriel got right to work portioning out two plates of food. Slathering a bit of jam on four pieces of toast, he set the slices down on the edges of the plates and turned around.

        Setting each plate down at one side of the table, Gabriel twirled on his heels and moved back to the counter. Getting two mugs, he poured fresh coffee into each and returned them to the table.

        "This looks amazing." Jack blinked in surprise at the lovely presentation as he pulled out his chair and sat down. He'd thanked Gabriel when the man handed him his coffee and offered him creamer. "Thank you, this is..." Jack paused, "You didn't have to go through all of this trouble."

        "No trouble at all _mi sol_. You're welcome." Sliding a fork and knife over to Jack, Gabriel dug right into his own plate. "If you're still up for jogging, it will be better if you have something to eat." Plus, despite Jack's heat cycle dwindling, it was still important he at _something_.

        Nodding, Jack dug into his own plate, his eyes lighting up at the absolutely divine taste. Seemed Gabriel could do it all.

        "You're amazing." Jack hummed in delight as he took in another mouth full of Gabriel's perfect sunny side up eggs.

        "I know." Winking from across the table, Gabriel took a deep swig of his coffee, gulping it down harder when he felt Jack's foot brush up against his own under the table.

        "Have you already mapped out a route for us to run, or are you just planning on picking a direction and going with it when we get out there?"

        "Well," setting his mug down and clearing his throat, Gabriel continued, "I sort of just picked the nearest two blocks when I jogged the day before. I didn't want to get too far in case you called and needed me. I wanted to be within ten minutes of you but since you'll be running along with me today I suppose it doesn't quite matter where we go." Taking a bite of his jellied toast, Gabriel continued after swallowing. "I know of a beach a few blocks from here and a nice little market that runs along it.. Figured since it's a nice day out we could jog that way." It would be a populated area, and if Jack's heat had still been in its full blown state Gabriel could have considered a quieter route. But, Jack was more or less sated, his scent not as potent as it had been early in his cycle. It was unlikely he would draw any unwanted attention from other passing alphas. Still, Jack's face did harbor a tender pink, and his body would still produce slick at an alarming rate if his body so deemed the time appropriate.

        "Sounds like a plan." Jack nodded, forking up the last few pieces of his hash browns before sitting back and patting his fully belly.

        "You're going to have to keep up with me thought if you want to run with the best, _cariño_." Nudging Jack's foot under the table playfully, Gabriel smirked. "I'm not piggybacking your ass all the way back here if you burn out on me halfway." The laugh that escaped Jack sent Gabriel's heart a flutter. He quirked an eyebrow when Jack's smile turned devilish. It had been the most mischievous look he had seen on jack's face yet.

        "Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

 

* * *

 

It was absolutely infuriating that that graying blond wonder hadn't even broken a sweat. What had been even more irritating was the way he jogged in place while Gabriel clung desperately to the back of a park bench.

        He had been heaving in thick greedy gulps of air, struggling to get his breath back. His sides ached like they have never ached before and each new breath he sucked in stung his lungs. Sweat had glossed his forehead and already he could feel the fabric of his shirt clinging to his damp back. Meanwhile, Jack was a bright as rain, the most devilish smirk smeared across his face.

        It hadn't started out this way, no- it had progressed exactly how Gabriel had thought it would as soon as they left the apartment. They'd both stood on the curb a moment to stretch before taking a right and jogging down the sidewalk. Side by side, they had kept pace with one another for the first few blocks. It hadn't been until the fifth block that Jack started to pick up speed. It had been subtle, but enough that he jogged an inch or two ahead of Gabriel. He'd simply speed up, only realizing after Jack did it again what he was doing.

        One after another they pulled in front of each other. Gabriel took the lead, Jack, and then Gabriel again. Neck-and-neck, their legs moved faster and faster until they were full blown sprinting at each other's side. Though no matter how many times Gabriel managed to pass Jack by only mere inches, the omega seemed to have no issue catching up and reclaiming the lead. It was even worse when Jack seemed to do it with ease.

        When the beach finally came into view, Gabriel tried to pour on the steam. Sprinting faster than he had ever needed to in probably all his life in an attempt to pass Jack, it was fruitless. He faltered, slowing his sprint to a sloppy jog before stumbling towards the park bench for support. He waved at Jack who had run ahead, stopped, and turned around to see his exhausted alpha.

        And here they were now, along the beautiful wooden walkway that ran along the edge of the beach.

        Just the two of them.

        "This wasn't fair." Gabriel managed to say between breaths, "I didn't know I was going to be running with an Olympian god." That had Jack laughing, and Gabriel smiled as he stood himself up straight. Brushing away the sweat that had dripped down his forehead, he took in one deep breath and sighed.

        "Better luck next time." Slapping Gabriel's back playfully, Jack let his hands come to rest on his hips. "I used to run track and field in high school. Back then they told me I was pretty fast. Turns out they must have been right about something because I was also the fastest in my military squad as well." The daggers that Gabriel had been glaring before had returned. Was that supposed to make him feel better about getting completely left in the dust by this old man? "Nobody has ever been able to outrun me, at least not yet. I had been hoping you would be the first." There was that playful wink again. "Noble of you for trying to beat the gods, though."

        Throwing his arm out to elbow Jack, Gabriel missed by just an inch as Jack jumped back. He'd laughed, dodging another lazy swipe from the still recovering alpha.

        "Well, at least I'm experiencing a lot of first this week." There was a nonchalant shrug from Gabriel, and then one of his eyebrows quirked up mischievously.

        "Is that so? Like what?" Bracing himself, Jack had expected Gabriel to try and elbow him again but instead the alpha rolled his shoulders and smiled wide.

        "I was also the fastest in my squad back when I served. Nobody could outrun me. Secondly, you're the first one who's ever cum _and_ cried on my dick at the same time-" There was a loud and terribly obnoxious snort of laughter from behind Gabriel before he felt hands on his shoulder blades. He jerked forwards, shoved past the bench and into the decorative shrubbery along the boardwalk.

        " _Cabrón_!" Flailing and struggling to pull himself from the shrugs, Gabriel sprung upwards. Throwing himself at Jack, his hands came up bare as the omega was as nimble as ever. Dodging each and every grab of Gabriel's hands, Jack stuck out his tongue. He laughed as he twirled around, rushing down the boardwalk and onto the sandy beach shores.

        Gabriel, who had attempted to make some sort of a chase, floundered almost immediately. His lungs and sides still burned, having not quite fully recovered from their original sprinting match. Instead, he flapped a defeated hand in Jack's direction and flopped down on the sand.

        "Giving up already?" Jack had taunted him from further down the shore. He danced from foot to foot, only inches from the rolling waves. Gabriel had wondered for a moment if he had continued chasing Jack would he have run into the water. No matter, he was tired, achy, and just raised a dismissive hand at Jack.

        Leaning back on his palms, Gabriel watched Jack place his hands on his hips. Was he disappointed Gabriel had given up the chase? It didn't seem to matter as Jack had quickly turned his attention to something else. A stray dog, a mutt no doubt with dark brown and gray fur had been wandering the sandy beaches. It had spotted Jack and trotted over to him, its tail wagging lazily before Jack acknowledged it. It had been hard to hear over the soft swish of the rolling waves but Gabriel could just make out Jack's voice directed at the dirty creature. He was telling it something that had its tail wagging frantically back and forth. He had to squint when he noticed the dog had dropped something in front of Jack. Only when Jack bent down and tossed the object across the sand did Gabriel register it had been a stick. He'd been surprised to see the mutt bring it back to Jack and Jack coax it to drop the stick for him again. Once done, Gabriel watched Jack ruffle the top of the dog's head before throwing the stick again.

        He hadn't realized how wide he had been smiling at the scene until his cheeks had started to ache. Something deep in his chest swelled and his heart fluttered when he heard Jack's muffled laughter. It was odd, but his soul felt... good. Perhaps it was ever better than just _good._  Something about sitting here in the sand listening to the soft roll of the waves and feel the mist along his scared cheeks had just felt _right_. It was something Gabriel wasn't sure he himself was able to describe but there was no other place he wanted to be other than right here, at this exact moment.

        There had never been a moment in Gabriel's life like he had been missing anything. He had had wants and needs and for the most part everything was met. Yet, here he was, finally feeling complete, like a piece he hadn't realized he needed hadn't placed itself yet.

        Pushing himself up from the ground and brushing the sand from his palms and backside, Gabriel moved across the sands. He'd advanced on Jack faster than the man had noticed him, too occupied with trying to get the stick back from the mutt. He was laughing, and the dog was playfully growling as they played tug-o-war, and Gabriel felt his heart flutter once more.

        Once close enough, Gabriel reached out and hooked his hand around Jack's forearm. Gently, he tugged Jack around to face him. With his free hand, he cupped the omega's cheek and leaned in. The kiss was tender, sweet, and left Jack standing with his back straight and the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight out.

        Star struck, Jack blinked rapidly the moment Gabriel pulled away. Mouth handing slightly open, he omitted a soft noise of confusion. He'd blinked again when Gabriel smiled at him, his hand still on his face. He stroked his thumb over Jack's scared cheek only once before walked past him. He'd stopped a few paces away and looked over his shoulder, eyes glossed over and deep. With one hand, Gabriel beckoned Jack to follow him before jogging off. Unable to help himself, Jack's eyes had wandered down from Gabriel's muscular back to his absolutely perfect ass.

        Mouth going dry, Jack swallowed hard before his body was gently jerked to one side. He'd looked down to see the dog still tugging at the stick he was holding. Blinking and shaking his head, Jack tugged the stick free and tossed it as hard as he could down the beach.

        Turning on his heels, he dashed off in Gabriel's direction.

 

* * *

 

They'd nearly torn the door right off the hinges as they burst through it, mouths clashing and bodies intertwined. They twirled, Gabriel kicking the door closed behind them with his foot before continuing to advance his assault on Jack.

        The elevator's doors leading up to Jack's apartment had barely been shut when Gabriel grabbed two fistfuls of Jack's damp shirt. He'd tugged him close, kissing him in the confined space before shoving him up against the wall. Advancing on him in a flash, Gabriel pinned his weight into the omega. He rolled his hip, pressing their groins together and grinding Jack into the wall. It was shameless dry rutting... and god, did it feel good. Maybe it had just been Gabriel's arousal thick scent drowning Jack in desire, but if Gabriel kept grinding on him the way he was, he might just burst right then and there.

        "Ah~ Fuck Gabe~" Tilting his head up and exposing his neck for Gabriel, Jack's hands had scrambled for the elevator railing. Holding tight to it, he gasped when Gabriel bucked against him. "S-Someone... _huh_... someone might see us!" It was the public elevator after all. At any moment the door could open and _someone_ could just see them grinding one another.

        "Let them." Gabriel had whispered the taunt into Jack's ear before nipping at the lobe. He purred, feeling Jack's hard on swell through the all too thin fabric of his running shorts. He'd glanced down, biting his tongue in delight as he watched one of Jack's hands creeping towards his own waistband. He'd dipped his fingers under, pulling out just the head of his cock to keep it from pressing uncomfortably into the fabric any longer. "That's it~" Nipping Jack's lower lip, Gabriel watched Jack gingerly stroke himself.

        The elevator suddenly pinged and jostled to a ginger stop. Both Gabriel and Jack snapped upright, Jack sheepishly tugging his shirt down over his slightly exposed groin. He let out a relieved sigh when the doors opened and the hall was empty. It was odd, but he was also sort of disappointed. He couldn't remember the last time he had been caught in the act, or at least caught with his face a hot mess and his eyes glossed over with lust. Though, anybody who entered the elevator after them would no doubt pick up their intertwined scents.

        "Oh, Thank God." Jack sighed under his breath and allowed his tensed shoulders to sag. He hadn't been allowed to pause long as Gabriel had snagged his wrist and tugged him down the hall to his apartment. As they walked, they intertwined, twirling and kissing one another. They bumped into the walls as they walked, tripped over each other's feet and laughed until Jack pushed Gabriel up against his door. He'd fumbled with his keys, hands shaking and eyes closed as he was more occupied with biting Gabriel's lower lip.

        When the lock finally clicked open and the knob turned, they nearly tumbled down into the front entryway.

        And here they were.

        Intertwined and still making their way down the narrow front hall, they were clumsy. They bumped into everything and anything, stumbling and knocking knick-knacks off little shelves. They both mumbled half hearted apologizes as things hit the floor one after another.

        Gabriel, who had worked his hands up the front of Jack's shirt, hiked it up inch by inch. Jack laughed, snorting when Gabriel tried to tug it over his head, his own arms getting stuck momentarily. Once it was off and discarded to some unknown spot on the floor, they continued to move through the apartment as graceful as ever.

        They moved through the living room, nearly tripping over the coffee table before finally making it into the main hall leading to Jack's bedroom. At no point had their lips stopped crushing against one another, tongues hard at work, and teeth tugging on tender lips until the other hissed.

        Jack, by this point a hot mess, has started his heavy panting. His subtle heat resurfacing with each touch Gabriel grazed across his sensitive skin. His eyes had glossed over, pupils blown wide with desire, and his body emitting that sweet and irresistible scent. Already wet from the elevator, he was drenched now. His running shorts were stained and he flushed at the sensation of slick sliding down his inner thigh. God, he didn't think he had ever produced that much slick before, even when he was younger. How Gabriel could get him so riled up with just a few touches, he would never know.

        "G-Gabe." It hadn't helped that every few seconds Gabriel would slide his thigh between Jack's legs and nudge his hard on. It ached, but lord, when Gabriel touched it in the slightest way did sparks fly up his spin. " _Fuck_ ~" Stumbling back against a door, Jack fell into his bedroom, Gabriel clinging close.

        Gabriel, having splayed out one large hand against Jack's firm chest, shoved the omega back. Pushing him hard enough Jack fumbled backwards until he fell back onto his own bed. Sinking into the plush sheets, he laid there a moment, dazed. Only when Gabriel began to climb over Jack did he prop himself up onto his elbows.

        He trembled, cheeks flushing as he watched the Alpha kiss up his thighs. Here and there, a random string until a warm tongue slipped from Gabriel mouth to lap at the trail of slick that had managed to sneak out from Jack's pant leg. He followed the trail up until his lips brushed the fabric of Jack's running shorts.

        Reaching up and hooking his fingers into the waistband of Jack's shorts, Gabriel tugged them downwards. He purred when Jack lifted his ass and helped kick the shorts off to the side of the bed.

        Jack's cock twitched against his own belly, the head red and swollen an angry red. Already a thick trail of fluid had beaded at the top and bubbled over to leave a thick sticky strand connecting his cockhead to his belly.

        "Lovely." Gabriel hummed as he kissed up Jack's thigh and around his groin. He'd wasted no time getting right to business. He'd nibbled at the base of Jack's cock, one hand reaching up to hold the shaft in place as he kissed his way up it. In the meantime, Gabriel used his free hand to work his own shorts off, tugging down his waistband to reveal his toned backside.

        The first time Gabriel had his mouth anywhere near Jack's cock, the omega had no idea what to do with his hands. He had spent a decent amount of time clenching and unclenching them in the sheets doing everything and anything to keep himself from blowing in three seconds flat. Not this time. This time he had lowered his hands, be it cautiously, onto Gabriel's shoulders. Rubbing back and forth and over the back of Gabriel's neck, Jack groaned, simply enjoying every kiss, lick, and nip that had static crackling across his skin.

        Sliding his hands over the back of Gabriel's head and through his amazingly soft curls, Jack let out a shaky but content sigh. He swallowed hard when Gabriel's tongue teased at his cock head, swirling around the base only to lap through the small slick covered slit.

        Jack had surprised himself with the soft noise of disappointment he made when Gabriel's mouth suddenly moved away from his most sensitive bits.  Instead those loving lips were kissing at his groin again, up to his hip bone, and continued to ascend. Gabriel had lingered at his navel a moment, nuzzling into the skin and kissing at the mounds of muscle before moving on. Higher and higher, he crawled over Jack, in the meantime his legs finally kicking off his own shorts.

        Nosing hard into Jack's neck, Gabriel took in a deep breath, relishing that one of a kind scent. No matter how many times he took it in, he wasn't sure he would ever have enough of it. The scent alone could drive him wild, but Jack always tilting his head to the side and exposing more of himself really could toss him off the deep end. Just the way he would submit, the way his eyes pupils blew out and his eyes glossed over with desire. Gabriel knew as much as the next alpha it was just a response to Jack's heat cycle, the desire to be marked, but that look on Jack's face... was different. It wasn't mindless, and despite the fogged look, Jack was clear.

        Reaching up and tugging Jack's hands from his shoulders, Gabriel pinned them by the omega's head. Pulling away from Jack's neck, Gabriel put his attention on Jack's lips instead. Kissing him, he purred when Jack groaned into his mouth.

        Wiggling his hips between Jack's thighs, Gabriel gave a gentle thrust, sliding his cock up along Jack's groin. Another purr bubbled up his throat when Jack huffed, his cheeks burning brighter at the contact, so he did it again.

        Gripping Jack's wrists a bit tighter, Gabriel continued to grind, his own cock hard and aching. A trail of slick smeared its way across Jack's groin, and by the fourth thrust, the omega below him bucked.

        Pulling his wrists free, Jack pushed himself up and his elbows, his mouth still nipping at Gabriel's lower lip. He nipped particularly hard when the alpha pressed back into him, trying to coax him to lie back down. No luck, Jack pressed onward until he was sitting up. Pressing harder and harder into Gabriel, he pressed his hands against the alphas chest and shoved him back down on the bed.

        "Hey-" Gabriel had managed before Jack was straddling him. He pressed his calloused hands against Gabriel's chest, pressing him down into the covers. When Gabriel sat himself up on his elbows to try and get some leverage, Jack leaned down and nipped his ear.

        "Stay." Gabriel's cock twitched under him and a glint of mischief shown in the alphas eye.

        "Oh? Giving me orders now?" Snatching Jack's wrists again, Gabriel twisted with the omega, the two of them rolling over each other. "We'll see about that!" Gabriel had laughed as he threw his weight over Jack. Once again pinning the omega, it had been short lived as Jack was fast, too fast as Gabriel had learned.

        They grappled growls and laughs exchanged between them as the sheets and comforter were knocked off the bed. Jack had played dirty and hit Gabriel with the only remaining pillow on the bed but the alpha was quick to snatch it away and discard it.

        They bit, kissed, and nosed each other until Jack finally grabbed Gabriel's wrists and slammed them down by his head. He sat hard against Gabriel's groin, the alphas cock sliding between slick cheeks as he seated himself. When the alpha dared to struggle, Jack increased his grip and snarled into the side of Gabriel's neck, demanding submission.

        Relaxing, Gabriel opened his clenched fists and exposed his neck to Jack. He smiled, feeling Jack's curled and snarling lips leave a delighted and tender kiss against his scent glands.

        "Stay _._ " He repeated while holding onto Gabriel's wrists a moment longer. Upon feeling the alpha relax under him, he released Gabriel and sat up. "Good." Wiggling his hips and sliding over Gabriel's cock, Jack let his hands slide down Gabriel's form. Holding onto his hips, Jack grinds himself down a little harder. "Do you like that?" Voice gritty with lust, Jack leaned forward and kissed at the underside of Gabriel's jaw. He'd nosed at his beard, panting into him as he continued to slide, his own personal slick making the side rather easy. It had been more like a slip and slide down there and in truth, it felt marvelous just to grind against the man.

        Jack, having sat himself back up, slid his hands back down Gabriel's body. As if to make a show of it, the omega slid his hands up his own body. Tracing his hip all the way up his navel, Jack ran his hands up over his thick pectorals. Giving them a tender squeeze, his eyes fluttered and he ground down slightly harder against Gabriel swollen cock. He didn't doubt Gabriel could feel him clenching on nothing. He was needy, terribly so, but patient as ever.

        Hands clenching and unclenching by the sides of his head Gabriel licked his lips as he watched Jack. His eyes trailed down that beautiful body, locking onto that stiff cock and the way it arched up against Jack's belly. God, he wanted to touch it.

        "Are you ready?" Jack's voice had pulled his eyes away from that sweet cock of his and back up to that adorable reddened face.

        "Do your worse." Gabriel had chuckled, his toes curling slightly when Jack smirked back at him.

        Leaning down and scooting himself forward, Jack reached back behind himself with one hand and took Gabriel's cock into palm. Guiding the alpha against his entrance, he leaned back until Gabriel was prodding into him. Not yet penetrating him, but oh so close. "Don't tease me." Gabriel snapped, his hips lurching forward to poke into Jack only for the omega to lean forward and deny Gabriel what he wanted. Those innocent blue eyes had never looked so devilish when he did it a second time.

        Taking great pleasure in teasing the impatient alpha, Jack finally leaned back, pressing hard onto Gabriel's cock head. With ease, it popped past the tight ring and both of them sucked in a deep breath.

        Jack, not stopping continued to slide down over Gabriel, his face scrunching a bit in concentration as he reached the middle of Gabriel's shaft. Still, Gabriel's girth gave a slight sting as he wiggled himself over it to sit comfortably over the yet to be inflated knot. Fully seated and plump, Jack leaned back and let his head lull backwards. He'd rested a hand on his lower belly, rocking his hips back and forth.

        "Ah~ f-fuck." Jack had croaked, his head lolling forward to hang over Gabriel's chest. "Fuck~"

        "You're not going to blow on just one stroke again, are you, _mi sol_?" It had been meant to tease Jack, but Gabriel couldn't help the bubbled laughter that escaped when a thick strand of cum spurt from Jack's cock head. It splattered across Gabriel's belly, a few smaller spurts following quickly behind before Jack sagged and huffed. Letting his forehead come down and rest against Gabriel's collar bone, Jack pouted out of Gabriel's sight.

        "I'm just," He swallowed, trying to catch his breath, "getting warmed up."

        "Mhm~" Kissing Jack' sweaty temple, Gabriel moved his hands away from his head and across Jack's body. Sliding his hands around Jack's back, Gabriel hugged the omega close. Below, he wiggled his hips and bent his knees for better leverage. Slowly, Gabriel rocked, withdrawing only to bump back against Jack's hips.

        "Ugh~" Mouthing over Gabriel's collar bone, Jack clenched around Gabriel's working cock. He hiccupped when the man bottomed out inside of him, brushing up against something absolutely delightful.  "Oh, fuck~" Pushing himself up and off of Gabriel's chest, Jack began to rock with him. Dropping down to meet Gabriel's thrusts, a loud and terribly lude skin on skin noise filled the room.

        Jack bounced with each thrust, and each thrust dragged out the most wonderful noise from his beautifully swollen lips. He'd torn his gaze away from Jack's face only to watch himself sink into the omega. Each thrust became faster and faster until Jack was a hot and sopping mess. Fluid splattered across their thighs and Jack, clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the obscene noises emitting from him. It was fruitless, as each new thrust Gabriel hammered into him had him sobbing out. He choked on his sobs, hands clinging desperately to Gabriel's shoulders as he rode him.

        It hadn't surprised Gabriel when another thick and hot spurt of cum glazed his chest, and then a third when he reached across the gap and started to stroke Jack in tune with his thrusts. By his forth orgasm Jack had started to sag over Gabriel, forehead once again pressed into the alphas collarbone. Panting desperately with each new thrust, Jack's body started to struggle to get over Gabriel's now swelling knot. It caught against his ring of muscles and he winced when it broke free, Gabriel only thrusting it back in to once again tug it out. On the third tug, it finally caught and Jack let out a choked cry. He bucked against Gabriel, his eyes rolling into the back of his head while the alpha gripped his hips and pushed him down harder on his knot. Locking the two of them into to place, Gabriel snarled out as his own knot of arousal finally unraveled. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, and with each pulse of his cock buried deep in Jack's maddening heat, thick and heavy streams of fluid. Filling Jack up to the brim, the omega quaked against him.

        Sliding his hands around Jack's back, Gabriel rubbed soothingly between the omega's shoulder blades. With one hand, he traced up the back of Jack's neck until the tips of his fingers touched the tips of Jack's hair. Playing with a few of the damp strands, Gabriel slid his hand through the thick locks and tugged Jack's head close to his. Nuzzling into him, he planted a hard kiss to the man's temple.

        They rocked, slowly, barely moving at all for a few more minutes before finally they lay against one another. Struggling to catch their breath, they simply laid chest to chest, feeling each other's erratic heartbeats.

        After a few minutes, Gabriel rocked his hips back in an attempt to free his knot. When it snagged against Jack, the omega whined and stiffened, halting Gabriel's efforts. He would have tried again in another minutes, but in all honesty, he didn't mind being stuck to Jack for a little while longer.

        "That was nice." Jack's voice was muffled when he spoke into Gabriel's chest. He had closed his eyes and turned his head so his cheek was against Gabriel's shoulder. His nose had just barely been touching Gabriel's neck, but it was enough to get a nice waft of Gabriel's scent each time he breathed in. It comforted him, relaxed his body, and warmed his skin.

        "Hmm?"

        "Thank you." There it was again. "This was nice." Really nice, like it had been the day before that. Gabriel had yet to disappoint and in truth Jack didn't believe he could. He had done everything he had asked and more and all he had to offer Gabriel was... well... aside from his thanks... nothing. Well, there _was_ the money he was paying for the service... but still.

        _Perhaps I should make him dinner tomorrow. It is his last night after all._

        Gabriel's last night.

        Frowning, Jack opened his eyes and stared at the wall. He blinked, his eyebrows suddenly furrowing at the thought of being alone all over again. He had almost forgotten what it was like. If Gabriel left, there would be no soft snoring for Jack to listen to when he woke up in the middle of the night. There would be no callused but tender hands ghosting over his scared skin. No more beard tickling at the back of his neck in the morning when Gabriel woke up and kissed him. There would just be him and an empty bed.

        _This was a bad idea_.

        "Jackie?" Three fingers running up between his shoulder blades and Gabriel's worried voice drew Jack from his thoughts. "Are you alright, _mi sol_?" Watching as Jack lifted his head and let his chin come to rest on the center of his chest, Gabriel raised a curious brow. He opened his mouth to say something else when Jack hadn't answered him, but the omega leaned forward and kissed the underside of his chin.

        "Mhm," Scooting up Gabriel's form, Jack winced as the knot tugged again, part of it slipping free and a warm flow of fluid flowing down between Jack's already soaked cheeks "Just... really glad you're here." Letting his cheek come down to rest against Gabriel's chest once more, Jack hid his face from the worried alpha.

        Unsure of what to say, Gabriel simply continued to run his hand up and down Jack's back.

        "I'm glad I'm here too."

        _This w_ _as a REALLY bad idea_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments add years to my life and also spurr updates


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this had taken me so long to update. I had a lot of stuff happen IRL that kept me busy (freelance work and College stuff) I have good news though. I have been accepted to my first choice college and will be moving away in the fall (which is very important to me because ive spent 24 years in an abusive household and FINALLY am getting away from it (yay))  
> But thank you for reading, here is the last update, 13k of words, fluff/angst/ and loving.  
>  **Unedited, will be eventually, take things with a grain of salt**

Jack, having been roused from his comfortable slumber by the sun’s warmth against his bare shoulders, shifted under the sheets. He stretched, his back and knees popping before his knees grazed something in front of him. Something warm, soft, and familiar.

       He’d opened his eyes, barely, but enough to make out a form laying close to him. Despite the world still being drenched in a sleepy blur, Jack had registered Gabriel’s form by his side. The two laid no less then a few inches apart, their knees brushing under the covers.

       Gabriel, still asleep, had one hand tucked under his scarred cheek. There had been something adorable about it, or at least the way Gabriel’s cheek had been pushed slightly upward from his hand. Not to mention the way his lips were slightly parted to allow Jack to hear each and every harsh breath he exhaled.

       He looked at peace, or at least his features seemed softened. It was no secret that Gabriel looked intimidating when awake and upright. He just had the cheekbones and jawline to make him look the part. The scars had certainly helped, but deep down Gabriel was kind. A sort of kind that Jack had been head over heels for since the beginning. It was genuine, a rarity these days.

       Despite the soft and peaceful look, Gabriel did harbor slight bags under his eyes. He was tired, and Jack couldn’t blame him for not having woken up before him. Taking care of an omega during their heat cycles was a lot of work and care. Gabriel had gone above and beyond so it had been understandable he was a bit exhausted.

       In truth, Jack had started to feel the same. Sure, the sex was great, and his body for the first time in years had finally felt some _real_ satisfaction, but now he was content. Even without a functioning womb, the ending of a heat cycle would progress the same regardless. He would want to nest, sleep, and recharge for the gestation period. A period of course Jack would never achieve, but his body would want to nest and recharge anyway.

       Still, in Jack’s nesting period, he certainly wouldn't have complained about waking up next to Gabriel every day. He was warm, soft, and his scent intoxicating in all the right ways. It was comforting, relaxing, and oddly left Jack feeling safe. Not that he couldn’t ever defend himself, but instinct had insisted that with Gabriel by his side, he would be okay.

       For what felt like forever, Jack just laid there watching and listening to Gabriel. He couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips each time Gabriel let out a particularly loud snore. It was an ugly noise, but for whatever reason, Jack couldn’t get enough of it.

       Watching Gabriel for a few moments more, Jack finally decided to sit himself up. Careful as to not disturb Gabriel, Jack glanced over his shoulder towards his nightstand. Having to squint at it to read the time on his alarm clock, he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

       It had been a little after nine thirty in the morning. That in itself had been surprising considering Jack thought of himself as a very early riser. Having it practically ingrained in the fiber of his being to wake up at six, he had to laugh at himself for sleeping in so uncharacteristically late. Then again, he was tired, and they had had quite the energetic night before. Not to mention his entire weekend had been a lot more energetic than what he had been used too.

       Hugging his pillow under his chest and laying himself back down, Jack returned to ogling Gabriel’s sleeping form. Staying in bed for a little while longer didn’t seem like such a terrible idea, besides, Jack couldn’t bare to wake up Gabriel. Not when he looked so perfect the way he was, drooling all over his pillow.

       Cuddling into his own pillow, Jack allowed his mind to wander as he stared. He’d wondered what life might have been like if he had met Gabriel a little sooner. What would it have been like if Jack had been stationed in the US and not across the oceans? What would it have been like if he had been here and Gabriel had been one of the soldiers under his command? That had been a funny thought, Gabriel, someone who came off as _slightly_ stubborn under his command. No doubt if he _had_ been under Jack’s command, he would have given him a run for his money. Then again, Gabriel could have been dedicated to the cause like he was- and then again, he could have been the shoot-first-ask-questions-later type. Regardless, Jack had wondered.

       What would life have been like if he had just been a little more _careful_ . Where would he be if he had calculated things just a little more closely? What would have happened if his uterus hadn’t been shot to ribbons? Perhaps he would have already settled down by now with someone else, and the thought had his chest aching at the thought of _someone else_. Anybody else except Gabriel at this point hadn’t seemed right.

       True, they had only met a few days ago, and true most of their time together had been spent knotted into one another, but it was more complicated than that. What was supposed to be just a service to help Jack get by had become so much more. Way more than he had thought it would be.

       For whatever reason, Gabriel had felt like a perfect fit against Jack’s jagged edges. For too long he had felt like a puzzle piece with no real fit, and then this tall dark and handsome alpha just… walks in. Perhaps at a bad time, considering Jack had more or less come to terms with being a jagged puzzle piece with no true fit. He’d accepted he was going to be an omega without an alpha and it hadn’t been so bad. At least not until Gabriel showed up, smelling so sweet, and seeming so untouchable.

       Taking in a deep and shaky breath, Jack sighed and scooted himself closer to Gabriel. Snuggling close to the man’s muscular chest, Jack burrowed his head under Gabriel’s chin. Getting close enough to press his soft lips against Gabriel’s collarbone, Jack left a few tender kisses here and there. Placing one final kiss against the alpha’s jugular, Jack pressed his nose into the skin instead. He inhaled, soaking in Gabriel’s scent, cherishing it and the way it had the hairs on his arms and neck rising. It soothed the swelling worry in his chest as he allowed himself to doze there. Once again leaving his mind to wander as he drifted.

       If they had met sooner, would they have been friends? Judging from what they were like now, Jack hadn't doubted that.Having Gabriel as a friend when he was younger would have been nice. Not that Ana hadn’t always been there when he needed her, but still. He wondered what it might have been like if they were _more_ than friends. What would it have been like if he had tried to ask Gabriel out, or the other way around. Lord, Jack had been just as awful of a flirt back then as he was now. Still, the thought of dating Gabriel had been nice.

       Maybe even a pup of their own, if things had worked out. A child, forged between the two of them. Impossible now, but Jack couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like. What a thought, _a child._

       It had been a long time since Jack had allowed himself to think of a tiny little house on the countryside with that cliche white fence. He hadn’t imagined a swing set or a tree house in the back, but now-

       It had been so far out of reach after the accident that he hadn’t let himself even daydream about it. He’d convinced himself it hadn’t hurt him, and yet, here he was… missing something he didn’t ever have.

       A child with Gabriel, who would run through the halls barefoot into their room early in the morning. A child that would climb up the comforter just to get onto their bed to jump around on Christmas morning. Or a child that would just come and snuggle in the space between Gabriel and Jack.

       The prospect of dinner every night with someone had also been terribly appealing to Jack. He hadn’t noticed just how lonely he had gotten until Gabriel had sat across from him each day. He hadn’t noticed how much he had desired someone he could make laugh and someone who could make him laugh back over some jam and toast in the morning. It had been such a surreal thought, a family, a _happy_ family.

       Sagging in place, Jack sighed, the void swelling in his chest once again leaving a very present ache. Doing his best to shake it off, Jack snuggled even closer to Gabriel, their bodies practically flush together.

       With one cautious and careful hand, Jack reached over to Gabriel and gently took a hold of his hand. Tugging it over to himself, Jack carefully draped Gabriel’s arm over his waist. The weight of Gabriel’s forearm had felt nice, and soothed Jack further.

       No part of him protested to staying like this for the day, in bed, close to Gabriel. It was out of the ordinary for him, but for the first time in a long time, he knew this was where he was meant to be.

       With one last deep breath of Gabriel’s scent, Jack allowed himself to drift back into the void.

 

* * *

 

It had been half past noon when Jack had roused himself from his slumber once more. He’d pulled himself away from the crook of Gabriel’s neck and blinked blurry eyes rapidly to bring the room into view. He’d sat himself up a bit, looking a bit dazed as he tried to figure out where he was before glancing over his shoulder at his night stand once more.

_Twelve thirty-eight, Jesus, was I really that tired?_

       The last time he remembered sleeping _this_ late he must have been fourteen years young. It had surprised him, and even more so when he realized that Gabriel was still out cold by his side. His heavy arm was still slung over Jack’s waist, his fingers lightly grazing his lower back. On occasion he could feel them twitch as Gabriel snoozed on.

       Smiling at the scene before him, Jack propped his head up on his hand and itched at his hip with his free hand. Again, he had been more than content with staying in bed all day ogling the alpha, but it was time to get up. Not to mention his back was starting to ache and staying in bed all day was actually… a terrible idea. Plus, Jack had every intention of cooking Gabriel the best homemade dinner he had ever had tonight, and he wasn’t going to be able to do that lounging nude in his bed all day.

       There was food in the apartment, but nothing Jack could craft into anything spectacular. A quick run to the grocery store a few blocks down would fix that problem. Maybe on the way he would grab a little extra alcohol. Jack certainly hadn’t been a stranger to a few shots of whiskey on nights he hadn’t particularly felt his best, but maybe grabbing a few beers to split with Gabriel would be nice. If Gabriel was a drinking man, that is.

       Nodding to himself as he narrowed down the things he was going to need, Jack returned his wandering gaze to Gabriel’s sweet face. Smiling, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss against the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. Following the tender peck, Jack pressed his nose into Gabriel’s cheek and nuzzled him.

       “Mhm~” Gabriel’s mouth closed and he swallowed, suddenly licking his lips as he was coaxed from his slumber. He stretched his legs under the covers, bumping knees with Jack before cuddling deeper into his pillow. His arm that had been draped over Jack suddenly tugged the omega close.

       Another kiss was placed on Gabriel’s cheek and Jack felt his heart flutter as he watched Gabriel suddenly smile from the affection.

       “I’m up,” Voice groggy and gritty, Gabriel stretched one more, his arms stretching over his head this time, “I’m up.” It hadn’t sounded convincing, and when Gabriel melted back into his pillow, Jack had laughed. He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet, but that tiny smile was still arching his lips. “What time is it?” Sliding his arm back to rest on Jack’s hip, Gabriel pulled them man near. Nuzzling into Jack’s neck, he hummed as he nosed the soft hairs on the side of Jack’s head.

       “Almost one.” The surprised grunt that left Gabriel had Jack smiling wider. “I don’t know about you, but I haven’t slept this late since I was in high school.”

       Pulling away from Jack and sinking back into his pillow, Gabriel finally opened his eyes and looked at the omega before him.

       Jack, as handsome as ever, loomed over Gabriel, head still propped on his palm. His skin had a soft glow to it, the sun peeping from the blinds washing over him. It was certainly a sight he had never wanted to get used too. Those loving blue eyes, Jack’s soft lips, the way the right side of his mouth would quirk up when he smiled. Most of all he loved the way Jack’s hair would be a mess of tuffs each morning. No matter how often he tried to dampen down the cow licks, they sprung back up, but Gabriel loved watching him try.

       Reaching up and sliding his hand behind Jack’s head, Gabriel tugged the omega down for a tender good morning kiss. There was something so vulnerable about it, something about the way their lips connected, how genuine it felt to an actual lovers’ kiss. Gabriel hadn’t had the time to dwell on it because Jack had parted before he had the chance to finish his thoughts.

       “I have a few errands I have to run today.” Voice all but a whisper, Jack leaned back on his palm and watched Gabriel rub the sleep from his eyes.

       “Do you want me to come with you?” A simple question and yet Jack’s heart had fluttered at it. The thought of Gabriel actually wanting to accompany him on some mundane tasks was a sweet gesture. As much as he had wanted to say yes, he also wanted what he had planned for dinner to be a slight surprise. As much as he could make it at least.

       “It won’t take long,” Maybe an hour, maybe a little more if he ends up going overboard. “I just have a few things I need to grab for tonight and then I will be right back. You should rest, have a hot shower, and relax a bit.”

 _You’ve been working hard_.

       He had wanted to say but his cheeks had flushed at the thought. Instead he cleared his throat and leaned forward to press a thoughtful kiss to Gabriel’s cheek.

       “Are you sure?” Accepting another tender kiss to the cheek, Gabriel sighed and nodded. “Alright.” Certainly he wasn’t going to protest to being given the green light that it was okay to stay in bed for the day. Jack had at least thought that he might want to at least go for a jog while he was away, but from the looks of Gabriel melting back into the covers, it was unlikely.

       “But,” Jack’s voice suddenly had a mischievous lilt to it as he pinched the sheets over Gabriel’s midsection, “before I go~” He’d practically purred as he playfully tugged the thin sheet down Gabriel’s form.

       Jack had leaned forward and pressed his lips against Gabriel’s collarbone. Kissing his way across it, he began to move his lips downward. Mouthing over firm pectoral muscles, he paused to briefly nip at one of Gabriel’s nipples.

       “Mhm~” Gabriel had huffed, his eyes fluttering as Jack swirled his tongue around the sensitive flesh. He’d latched on, suckle before moving to the other and doing the same.

       Below, Gabriel’s thighs had fallen apart, his erection already forming a decent tent in the sheets. It sprang up slightly when Jack’s hand finally flicked the thin fabric away and exposed him to the open air.

       Without hesitation, he gathered the alpha into his hand and stroked him until a thick bead of fluid gathered at the tip of his cock head. Before it threatened to spill down his shaft, Jack’s thumb was there to smear it around the swelling head.

       “Fuck~” Propping himself up on his elbows, Gabriel watched with half lidded eyes as Jack worked down his body. Kissing between the crevasse of his toned muscular abdomen, his lips ghosted down to his hip. He lingered at his hip bone, kissing it before placing a line of kisses down Gabriel’s deep V.

       Each time Jack’s lips connected with his skin, a dull pang of pleasure had rolled through Gabriel’s groin. It swelled at the base of his cock, radiating up to the red and swollen head.

       Nipping at the base of Gabriel’s cock, Jack gave it one more stroke before kissing the shaft. As he placed a second kiss closer to the head, Jack smirked when he felt Gabriel throb against his lips.

       “Jackie~” Above, Gabriel watched on with foggy eyes. He swallowed hard when Jack looked up at him and smirked. Making a show of it while Gabriel still had his eyes on him, Jack licked the alpha from the base all the way to the head of his cock. Swirling his tongue around the little slit oozing pre-fluid, Jack lapped every little bit of it up. “Fuck~” Tossing his head back, Gabriel clenched and unclenched his fists.

       Hot air hissed between clenched teeth when Jack’s wonderful mouth was suddenly over him, sucking him in. He slid down a good two inches before sliding back up and off with an all too perfect _pop_.

       Giving Gabriel little to no time to recover, Jack took him into his mouth once more. Bobbing his head downward, his right hand was at work massaging the base of Gabriel’s cock. Squeezing and rubbing up and down with alternating pressures, Jack would feel Gabriel twitch and jerk under him every few head bobs.

       It hadn’t taken Jack long to bring his head all the way down, pressing his lips flush to Gabriel’s groin. He’d taken great pleasure in hearing Gabriel curse and feel his thighs quake at his shoulders.

       He hadn’t realized just how much he liked breaking Gabriel down until he could feel his own cock swelling under him. Pressed between his own belly and the bed below, it added an interesting sense of friction. Taking slight advantage of it, Jack worked his hips against the bed, knowing well enough he was going to make a mess but no point in worrying about it now.

       Despite being able to take Gabriel into his mouth fully, it became more and more difficult the deeper Gabriel fell into his own arousal. The closer the alpha came to his own orgasm, the more his knot would swell.

       The lump had been easy to take at first, but over time, Jack had found himself struggling to take it into his mouth. It would have been foolish of him to try and take it after a certain point, and when that time came, he had relied on his hands once more to massage the bulge. Squeezing it seemed to make Gabriel’s toes curl, so Jack had made an effort to do just that as often as he could.

       “Shit… Jackie~” Gabriel’s hips had bucked slightly before one of his calloused hands suddenly founds its way to the top of Jack’s head. He made no effort to push down down harder onto himself, but instead just slid his fingers through the soft tufts of Jack’s hair. He was gentle, and the gesture had been meant to encourage Jack to continue, so he did.

       The taste of Gabriel’s pre-fluid on his tongue had gotten stronger, tangier- a telltale sign he was getting close. Not to mention his knot was fully inflated and throbbing in Jack’s palm by this point. A hearty squeeze and Jack pressing his head all the way down until his lips touched the knot was all it took for Gabriel to blow.

       The alpha choked out a gasp and bucked, his thighs practically rattling at either side of Jack’s body as the omega held on for the ride. Thankfully, Gabriel had a decent amount of self-control and hadn’t gagged Jack. Instead he laid there, back arched, hand clenched in Jack’s hair, hissing the omega’s name.

       Steam had practically wafted out from Gabriel’s ears as Jack continue to suck, swallowing down each thick pump of Gabriel’s orgasm. There had been something inherently hot about feeling Jack swallow, and watching his nose scrunch as he focused on the task without spilling.

       Rising slowly from Gabriel’s groin, Jack slipped his lips away from the alpha’s cock head and sat up. He had licked his lips and ran the back of his hand across his mouth, a adorable and yet sheepish smile suddenly smearing across his face.

 _Jesus, I don’t even remember the last time I sucked someone off_.

       From the looks of it, he had done a pretty damn good job for not having done it for far over a decade. He may have been a little proud of himself even to have Gabriel in such a state.

       Climbing back up Gabriel’s form and laying his naked form over the alpha, Jack let out a content sigh. He’d coiling his arms around Gabriel’s neck nuzzling his head under the alpha’s chin.

       With one slightly shaky hand, Gabriel placed his palm between Jack’s shoulder blades and rubbed soothingly back and forth. He grunted at the feeling of Jack’s erection against his own belly, hot and sticky. When he tried to reach for it with his own hand, Jack had stopped him.

       “It’s alright.” He was more than content to just snuggle for a moment.

       “Are you sure?” He felt Jack nod against him and went back to putting his focus on kneading the tense muscles between Jack’s shoulders. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

       “What I am getting is sort of a surprise.” At least it will be, until he puts all the food on the counter. “I don’t want you to see it yet.” He had hoped making a homemade dinner would be surprised enough. What else did he really have to offer?

       Humming, Gabriel had said no more, his fingers now trailing down Jack’s spin to touch gently at the dimples above the omega’s backside. His eyes, which had been half lidded from the start, had now fully closed. The combination of Jack’s mouth and his scent had sated the alpha. It hadn’t been a few minutes after Gabriel’s hand had stopped trailing along his back that Jack heard hash slumbered breaths puffing past that cute mustache of his.

       Lying there but a moment more to relish the rise and fall of Gabriel’s chest, Jack planted one last kiss along Gabriel’s jaw before finally rising from the bed.

       He’d tugged the sheet up to cover Gabriel’s hips and admired him a moment more before getting some clean clothing for the day. As an added bonus, he set out some clean close for Gabriel, just in case he decided to get up while he was out.

       With his clean clothing in hand, Jack padded his way down the hall and into the bathroom. Setting his clothing on the counter, he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

       Turning to the shower, he flicked it on and brushed his teeth while he waited for the water to get warm.

       Once showered, groomed, and dressed, Jack made his way back down the hall to his room to peak in on Gabriel one last time. He smiled when he saw Gabriel on his stomach, a pillow hugged under him snoring quietly.

       Bringing his bedroom door all but to a close, Jack walked back down the hall and out of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

He’d struggled to get the front door open, but only for a moment. With several plastic bags on each arm, Jack stepped into his apartment and closed the door with his hip. After adjusting the bags on his arms, he moved down the hall and into the kitchen.

       He had been gone a little over an hour, having spent most of the time gone traveling to and from the grocery store. With what he wanted for dinner already planned out to the very last dish, it hadn’t taken more than a half an hour for Jack to actually gather all of the ingredients he needed.

       A part of him had wished he had actually let Gabriel accompany him, considering the amount of bags he had managed to haul on each forearm. It would have been nice to share the load but Jack’s determination had seemed to give him inhuman strength to haul it all back.

       Heaving all of the bags onto the counter with a grunt, Jack sagged in place and panted. Allowing himself a moment to catch his breath, he finally snaked his arms out from the bags. He’d rubbed his arms a moment, nursing the red marks the bags had left before his ears had picked up on a soft noise.

       Humming, soft and barely audible could be heard coming from down the hall. The noise had slipped past the crack in the nearly closed bathroom door along with a decent amount of steam. He could hear Gabriel rinsing his hair and a soft thud as the alpha no doubt lost his traction on the bar of soap.

       Unable to help a small smile, Jack returned himself to the counter and unbagged everything he had bought. Placing everything nice and neat in different locations on the counter, he had paused a moment when he pulled out a bottle of wine from one bag. It was pink, a sweet kind, not that expensive but not cheap either.

       He had been slightly conflicted about buying it, considering he wasn’t sure if Gabriel was even a wine drinker. He certainly didn’t _look_ like someone who liked wine over a cold beer, but it was worth a shot. Besides, Jack’s nerves had gotten the better of him in the liquor aisle and he had bought both wine _and_ a pack of beer just in case.

       As Jack continued to put the food away, the soft hum of the shower suddenly vanished. Moments later the bathroom door creaked open and the sound of wet feet padding along the floor could be heard. Like some sort of ghost or supernatural entity, Gabriel seemed to glide around the corner, steam whispering along his sides. He’d paused by the kitchens threshold, a white towel wrapped tightly around his waist while a second one was busy ruffling over his damp hair.

       “Welcome home.” Gabriel’s voice was muffled before he set the towel he was using on his hair around his neck. Giving Jack a tender smile, it quickly curved into something a little more sly when he noticed the red flush creeping up Jack’s neck to burn at the omega’s ears.

       He had tried his best not to stare at the alpha when he rounded the corner, but those toned abs were irresistible. Just the way his muscles flexed when he leaned against the door frame to the kitchen had Jack’s mouth running dry. He had tried his best, but no matter what his eyes had followed Gabriel’s plump pectorals down his beautiful abdomen, glossy from moisture.

       Even lower, Jack had swallowed hard as he eyed that beautiful happy trail that flowed down Gabriel’s beautifully sculpted V. The longer he allowed his eyes to linger, the hotter his face felt until he cleared his throat and looked away.

       Rubbing shyly at the back of his neck, Jack put his attention on unbagging the rest of his food items. Once done, he cleared his throat and spoke without looking back at Gabriel no doubt staring holes into his back.

       “Did you sleep alright?” There was sudden pressure against his back and heat that radiated into his form. He’d felt Gabriel’s chin suddenly slide and rest against his left shoulder, his cheek practically boiling against Jack’s.

       The hair on the back of Jack’s neck had risen slightly at the sensation. Despite his heat being more or less gone, he shifted his head slightly to the right to expose the sensitive flesh of his neck to the alpha. He’d shivered slightly at the sensation of Gabriel’s beard scratching at his jaw and chewed his lip when he tried to contain a soft groan.

       “Slept just fine, _mi sol_.” Voice practically a whisper, Gabriel slid his warm hands around Jack’s hips and under his shirt. Rubbing his fingertips along Jack’s soft belly, Gabriel pressed his nose into Jack’s neck and left a tender kiss there. Playfully, he grazed his teeth across the skin and smirked when Jack pressed up against him. “What have we got here?” Returning his chin to Jack’s shoulder, Gabriel stood on his tiptoes to get a better view over Jack’s shoulder. He scanned the counter and the groups of all the food Jack had been working on separating.

       Two prime ribs, a large bag of fresh green beans and potatoes, several little containers of spices, and what looked like the ingredients to make an apple pie to the far right of all of it.

       And of course… ice cream.

       “A steak dinner?” Gabriel had hummed, his fingers digging into Jack’s hips now, tugging them back to grind playfully into his own groin. “You know you don’t have to cook for me.” He felt Jack shift against him, his head tilting to one side. The omega had frowned but only for a moment. Seconds following, Jack’s cheeks once again harbored that adorable pink flush.

       “I wanted to.” Looking to the right and away from Gabriel’s gaze, Jack continues, “You’ve been taking care of me all weekend, it’s the least I can do for you.” Taking care of him in ways nobody else had, even if he had _paid_ for the best. He still had wanted to show his appreciation for it all and this was all he could think of. At this point, sex as gesture of appreciation wasn’t exactly going to work. So dinner it was.

       A kiss to Jack’s cheek had brought his gaze back to Gabriel’s soft eyes. He blinked when Gabriel kissed him again, this time at the corner of his mouth. It was soft, tender, and sweet.

       “Sounds wonderful.”

       “I would also,” Jack had swallowed hard again, a knot forming in his throat for whatever reason. “I would also like you to… cook with me.” He couldn’t remember the time he had guests over let alone the last time he had more than himself to cook for. Even then he had formed a terrible habit of takeout and pizza. How he maintained his physical form was otherworldly.

       If anything, Jack had wanted to make the last few hours he had with Gabriel special. He wanted to relish every second of this man, every fiber of his being. The way he smiled, the way his fingers touched curiously at every one of his scars. The way he laughed when they jogged side by side, he had to soak it all in.

       “You don’t have too, but I thought-” Cut off when Gabriel’s lips were against his own, Jack stood there as the alpha cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

       “I would love to.” Rubbing his thumbs across Jack’s cheeks, Gabriel smiled at that dazed look before taking a step back. “Just let me get dressed and wash my hands and I’ll be right back.” Turning on his heels, Gabriel like he had before, seemed to ghost across the room and around the corner. He’d returned only a few minutes later in a comfy shirt and some sweatpants.

       There was soft music playing somewhere from the living room, and Gabriel had noticed Jack had turned the TV on for background noise.

       The omega himself had his back to Gabriel, already hard at work peeling potatoes and cutting them up into little squares. Once he had a small pile on his cutting board, he slid them all into a pot of water on the stove.

       “I’ve got the steaks.” Padding over to Jack’s side, Gabriel grabbed the packages of prime rib and a few spices. He’d been happy to see Jack had already set out a cutting board for him and a few knives and extra things Gabriel might want to use.

       Jack, having been grinning ear to ear by Gabriel’s side listened to the man hum as he unpacked the steaks and plopped them down on the cutting board. Right away he got to work rubbing spices on them, taking care that each side had a nice even rub.

       Jack, having moved on from his potatoes, had gotten to work peeling and slices the bagged apples he had bought into a glass bowl. Once done, he had measured a decent amount of sugar and cinnamon into a bowl next before mixing it all together.

       “What’s that?” Gabriel had asked, already knowing from the ingredients present what Jack was making.  

       “Dessert for later… if we’re still hungry, that is.” There would be a hefty amount of food on their plates when they were done, but Jack could eat and he didn’t doubt Gabriel could inhale whatever was put in front of him. “It doesn’t take long to cook so Im just prepping it now. Figured it will be done by the time we are done eating the steaks.” Crouching down to get a pie pan from the lower cabinets, Jack gets to work prepping it with crust. Once done, Jack poured his apples and cinnamon into the pan. After spreading the apples out, Jack carefully unrolled the pie crust from the box and draped it over his pie. Next, he got to work crimping the edges just right.

       “You’re good at that.” Gabriel had watched Jack’s skilled hands work. Thick and calloused fingers had never seemed so gentle until they were delicately folding pie crust.

       “My mother liked making pies every chance she could get. Apple, blueberry, peach, you name it, she would make it. And,” Jack couldn’t help but laugh, “she would love to make one for anybody who asked.”

       “She and I would have gotten along will then.” Gabriel had laughed as Jack poked a few holes in the top of the soft pie crust.

       “I may have picked up a thing or two about cooking and baking from her.” In truth, Jack had enjoyed the time he spent cooking with his mother.

       “I’m sure it will be just a delicious as hers.” Smiling when Jack scoffed and laughed, Gabriel moved around Jack with the prime ribs on his cutting board.

       Standing in front of the stone close to a large pan Jack had already set out, Gabriel set his steaks down to his left.

       Before he could even ask for it, Jack handed him the butter and thanked him softly before tossing two squares into the pan. Once the heat was flicked on, Gabriel poked the butter around the pan until it had fully melted.

       Poking one of the steaks with a fork, Gabriel brought the hunk of meat towards the pan and laid it down. Right away the meat hissed and sizzled against the hot pan, wisps of divine smelling smoke wafting from around it.

       Together, both Jack and Gabriel took in a deep breath and sighed contently at the lovely aromas coasting around the air.

       “You seem like you know what you’re doing, too.” Jack had playfully elbowed Gabriel as he got to work on chopping up some chives. Once set aside, Jack got to work placing the green beans into a pot of water and setting it on the stove next.

       “I’ve cooked a steak or two in my day.” Elbowing Jack back, Gabriel set himself to placing the second steak into the pan and shaking it.

       More or less, they worked in comfortable silence, Jack draining the now cooked potatoes while Gabriel hummed along with the song now playing on the radio. Every few seconds he would glance over to Jack and made a great effort to lip sync whatever song had been playing with great detail. He’d toss his head, sway his hips, and spin in place to grab the pan and wink at Jack.

       As Jack mashed the potatoes, he couldn’t help but laugh at Gabriel’s cute display. There was something adorably vulnerable about watching a ripped man in sweatpants dance like nobody was watching by his stove.

       Adding a bit of salt and pepper to his potatoes, Jack added a little bit of milk to make them slightly creamy before mixing it all together. Once satisfied with the consistency, Jack moved his attention to the cabinets above his head. Pulling two plates out and setting them on the countertop, Jack got to work placing a decent helping of potatoes on each plate. Once that had been done, he sprinkled a few of the chives he had chopped up earlier on top.

       Next, Jack got to work draining the green beans and setting some on each plate by the potatoes. Once done, Jack moved around to Gabriel’s side and slid the plates close to him, making it easier him to transfer the steaks when they were ready.

       “They look amazing.” Jack had commented as his eyes wandered over the beautifully cooked pieces of meat. He’d watched as Gabriel cut into one of them, revealing a perfectly cooked and pink interior.

       “They are done.” Transferring one piece of meat at a time, Gabriel set them neatly down on each plate. Placing a little sliver of butter on the top of each for a final touch, he turned the heat off on the oven and placed his hands on his hips. “A fine dinner, if I do say so myself.”

       Taking a hold of the plates, Gabriel turned and headed towards the little table in the kitchen. Jack watched as he had a little bounce to his step, still humming along to the songs playing softly on the radio. As Gabriel set each place down in its proper place, Jack moved over to the fridge and pulled out both the beer and wine.

       Looking between each, he chewed nervously at his bottom lip, not sure which one he should set out.

       “Gabe-”

       “Hm?”

       “Do you… I have wine and beer. Do you have a preference to which one you want?” Jack would have drank either, but he wanted Gabriel to have the best dinner possible.

       “We can start with the wine.” That had been surprising, and it must have showed on Jack’s face when he turned to look at Gabriel with his eyes raised. “Haha, I don’t doubt between the two of us we can empty it pretty quickly.” This was probably true. Jack was no stranger to being able to throw back an entire bottle of whiskey some nights. Clearing out what alcohol he had bought for tonight would be easy.

       “Alright.” Opening the cabinets and pulling out a few glasses, Jack had paused and laughed at himself for not having wine glasses. Oh well, it was still wine whether it was in a tall glass or not. “Just going to put the pie in now.” Taking a moment to slide the apple pie into the oven, Jack set the timer and walked back over to the table with glasses and wine in hand.

       Sitting down across from Gabriel and pulling the cork from the wine, Jack shyly poured them each a glass. He tried his best to keep his hands from shaking and let out a sigh of relief when he hadn’t split any when done.

       The music was still playing in the background, low, but enough to add a calm ambiance to the room. A part of Jack had wished he had bought a few candles for the occasion but doesn't dwell on it long. Perhaps that would have made things comes off as too romantic… but then again-

       “Thank you for dinner, _mi sol_ .” Gabriel’s voice was soft, smooth, and Jack had been tugged from his thoughts the moment it washed over him. He chuckled and leaned back in his chair, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck when he looked up and saw Gabriel’s sweet smile. It was just _so_ genuine.

“You’re welcome. Like I said, it’s the least I can do for everything you have done for me. I don’t think I can ever really thank you enough.” Averting his gaze, Jack babbled on, cheeks pink from the praise. “I’ve had… the last few days…” Jack began and paused, his eyes searching the room absently as if it would provide him with the proper thing to say. “I’ve had a really good time… with you… and I-” He paused again and bit the inside of his cheek, not sure how to proceed. Lord, why was he so bad at these sort of things?

_I love you_

       Gabriel had sat patiently on the other side of the table, head slightly tilted to one side as he listened to Jack. No impatience had shown in his eyes as he waited for Jack to work himself out. Instead, he reached across the table and held out his hand to Jack.

       Looking from Gabriel’s hand to his face, Jack hesitantly reached up and placed his hand into Gabriel’s. Once there, the alpha squeezes his hand and tugged it across the gap. Tugging Jack’s hand up to his mouth, Gabriel kissed his knuckles.

       “My pleasure, _mi sol_.” Kissing Jack’s knuckles once more, Gabriel released him. He tried not to smile as he watched Jack’s shaky hand float back across the table and take a hold of his glass of wine. Shakily, he lifted it and held it up to clink glasses with Gabriel. Once they had done that, they dug in.

       Chatting softly between one another as they ate, they had done exactly as Gabriel had predicted and sucked down the entire bottle of wine like nothing. Having moved on to the cans he beer close to the end of their meal, they had managed to also chug their way through them as well. One beer after another had lead to lighter conversation, giggling, and their cheeks flushing when the alcohol set in. There hadn’t been enough there to get blackout drunk, but Jack had certainly bought enough for the two of them to let loose a little.

       By the time their plates had been cleared, the stove timer had buzzed, alerting Jack to his completed pie. He jumped up and gathered their cleared plates into hand before taking them over to the sink. Setting them down to wash later, Jack grabbed a set of oven mitts from a drawer and opened the oven. Tugging out the pie and setting it on the stove top to cool, he turned to another cabinet and pulled out two more plates and two bowls.

       From across the room, Gabriel watched with his chin in his palm as Jack scooped some ice cream into each bowl and got to work placing a large and sloppy slice of pie on each plate. Once done, he set a bowl on each plate and walked back over to the table.

       “Really hot.” He had warned, blinking when he noticed Gabriel ogling him. Swallowing hard he set his own plate down and wish his burning cheeks would quite it already.

       Sitting back and rubbing his hands together, Gabriel eyed over the sloppy piece of pie. Lord, did it look good. Glossy golden apples and cinnamon leaked from the sides, piping hot and down right looking divine.

       “I don’t think I’ll ever leave if this pie tastes as good as it looks.” Picking up his fork, Gabriel tug right in.

_If only_

       Taking in a deep breath and looking at his own piece of pie, Jack gathered a fork full and shoved it into his mouth. Not as good as his mothers, but close enough that it tasted wonderful.

       Humming in absolute delight at the first bite, Gabriel was head over heels. Jack could have sworn he saw hearts form in Gabriel’s eyes when he bit down on his first bite. He hadn’t been sure if Gabriel was being over dramatic, but it was cute regardless.

       “This is _good_.” Speaking with his cheeks full, Gabriel continued to eat, Jack following suit.

       Their plates had been more than halfway cleared when a song on the radio suddenly seemed to catch Gabriel’s interest. He had sat up straight, head tilted to the side listening to it as he played before jumping up.

       “I love this song!” Before Jack could even process that Gabriel had shot up and snagged his wrists, he was being yanked away from his seat at the table. Practically tripping over himself as he was tugging into the living room, he bumped abruptly into Gabriel’s chest.

       Lacing their fingers together, Gabriel suddenly twirled around, tugging Jack along with him. Unfortunately for Jack, he was less than graceful when it came to this sort of thing and stumbled more than side stepped.

       “Aw Jackie, don’t tell me you don’t know how to dance?” He spun with him again, Jack managing a small laugh as he tried to keep pace with Gabriel.

       “I dance like a dad at a wedding.” A roar of laughter had escaped the alpha, and Gabriel leaned in to kiss Jack. “I never really learned.” Jack said as their lips parted.

       “I don’t dance either.” And yet, here they were, spinning around one another again and again. At one point Gabriel’s hands had found their way to Jack’s hips, tugging him close as they moved about. They swayed with one another, song after song, Gabriel’s lips pressing against the nape of Jack’s neck. Nipping gently at his jugular, he breathed harsh pants against that sensitive and unmarked section of skin.

       Groaning at each little nip and suckle, Jack squeezed at Gabriel’s form. He huffed, turning his head to nuzzle against Gabriel before their mouths connected. One tender kiss followed after another. A tug of each others lips, and soon their mouths were clashing together. They pushed into one another tongue darting about as they both grew more and more desperate.

       Jack, moaned into Gabriel’s mouth as he felt the alpha’s hands travel from his hips down to his ass, squeezing the plump cheeks only once.

       It hadn’t taken then more than a few more gropes and sloppy kisses for them to completely forget their footwork. Stumbling around the room with abandon, Gabriel’s calves bumped against the coffee table. The noise of it shifting across the floor had startled Gabriel and knocked him off balance. Unable to correct himself due to being tipsy and Jack’s weight against him, he went down. Taking Jack with him, the two crashed to the carpet, the entire apartment rattling on impact.

       Landing on his back, Gabriel let out a loud _OOMPH_ noise when Jack landed on his chest. Thankfully he hard recovered rather quickly and began laughing as Jack blinked in surprise on top of him. He looked just as dazed as Gabriel to be on the floor, and when he processed Gabriel laughing, he couldn’t help but do the same.

       It had started as a low chuckle that sort of evolved into a drunken giggle. His cheeks were red from his drunken stupor and the color only worsened as he laughed. It was beautiful, and Gabriel’s own laugh had tapered off just to watch Jack.

       Without saying a word, Gabriel reached up with one hand and cupped Jack’s cheek. When he slid his thumb across Jack’s bottom lip, the omega’s laugh suddenly faded away. He blinked down at Gabriel, staring at him as the man just continued to stroke his cheek.

 _I love him_.

       As Gabriel continued to trace his beautiful lips, he tried to move them. He tried to form those words, to just spit them out, but for whatever reason, they just wouldn’t budge. Deep down, he knew Gabriel wasn’t _his_ , how was he supposed to say he loved him.

 _Tell him anyway_.

       “Gabe-” Licking his lips and nuzzling his cheek into Gabriel’s palm, Jack brought his head down to rest between the alphas firm pectorals. Right away, Gabriel’s hand found its way to the back of his head, thick fingers combing through his hair. It was soothing, and for a moment Jack just laid there, enjoying the sensation.

       “Hmm?” Gabriel had hummed, his fingers now trailing up and down the back of Jack’s neck.

       “I-” Pausing and chewing at his bottom lip, Jack pressed on. “Can we…” The hand at the back of his neck slid up into his hair again, causing Jack to shiver. “Can we… take it slow tonight… you know.. Like-” He’d swallowed hard, a knot in his throat as he tried to form the next phrase.

_Make love._

       “Can we just… I-” Feeling something grab one of his hands, Jack glanced down to see Gabriel squeezing his hand. He’d laced their fingers together and gave a faint squeeze before dragging Jack’s hand once again up to his mouth. Giving his knuckles a tender kiss, he smiled when Jack looked up at him.

       “Of course, _mi sol_.” Leaning forward to peck a loving kiss across Jack’s lips, Gabriel gave him a reassuring smile.

       For a few moments longer, they lingered on the floor, exchanging soft kisses with one another. A quick nuzzle and they both helped each other up, laughing at the mess they had made before Gabriel was once again intertwining their fingers. Tugging Jack close, he began to twirl around the room with him again. This time, the pace was slower and they side stepped closer and closer to the hall.

       Dancing their way to the bedroom, Gabriel had snuck his hands under Jack’s shirt when the omega’s back hit his bedroom door. Helping him tug it off, they both got to work tugging Gabriel’s off next.

       They continued to spin, undressing one another until they each kicked their pants off and remained pressed against each other in the nude. Bodies warm, heart pounding, each of them breathing harshly against the others collar.

       Pushing Jack down on the bed, Gabriel watched the omega quickly prop himself up on his elbows and lull his legs apart. It had been inviting, and Gabriel felt a deep purr rumble up his body at the display.

       Wasting no time, Gabriel leaned forward and fell over the awaiting omega. Crawling up Jack’s body, he ravaged him with all sorts of kisses and cuddles. Leaving no area unkissed, Gabriel nudged his head under Jack’s chin and scented him. Pampering Jack all the ways he could, Gabriel wiggled his hips to fit nice and snug between Jack’s thighs.

       He ground down, his belly rubbing Jack’s already swollen cock just right. He could feel a hot bit of fluid smear across his belly and purred again at the sensation.

       It felt good, be it a dull sensation, it still felt nice to have skin on skin contact. Jack wasn’t sure he could ever get tired of feeling Gabriel grinding against him. He was so warm, so soft, and just so skilled at touching him in all the right places with little to no effort.

       Taking in a deep breath and sighing contently at each new kiss smeared across his hot skin, Jack smiled and kissed Gabriel back. He’d managed to nip the alpha’s earlobe a few times, earning an extra grunt from the man atop him.

       He’d squirmed under Gabriel, body tingling as the alpha’s hands coasted up and down his body. He’d thumb every scar Jack had, touching and tracing them with care. Always, Gabriel lingered at the large scar carved close to Jack’s groin. For whatever reason, whenever Gabriel touched them, Jack’s skin would tingle.

       With one hand, Gabriel stroked up and down Jack’s belly for a little while. Pressing his fingers into the warm flesh, he followed Jack’s happy trail down to his swollen cock. Wasting no time, Gabriel gathered it into his palm and gave it a few teasing strokes. Right away it throbbed in his hand and a fresh bead of pre-fluid beaded and oozed from Jack’s cock head. Using his thumb, he smeared it around, using the added slick to help slide his hand along a little more smoothly.

       Above, Jack mewled, his hips shifting below Gabriel’s grasp. He’d huffed, tossing his head to the side when Gabriel tug his thumb into the sensitive slit on his cock head to coax out more fluid.

       “G-Gabe~” Swallowing hard, Jack chewed on his lower lip as the alpha leaned down kissing at his belly as he worked. Despite getting Jack worked up, Gabriel made no move to increase his speak any faster than the simple pace than he had set at that moment. As Jack had requested, he wanted things slow, so he would get them slow. Every movement would be thoughtful, every kiss meaningful, and every effort dedicated to getting Jack to peak.

       It had been strange, but the last few days, Gabriel had found himself living to make Jack moan and whine in every which way possible. Not only that, but he had wanted to see jack smile as often as he could and be the reason for him doing so. Why it had been so suddenly important, he did know. What he _did_ know was they every time he saw Jack’s sweet smile and glowing face, his heart had done somersaults in his chest. Nobody had driven him this mad before, and it had left him dazed.

       Giving Jack’s cock one more stroke for good measure, Gabriel allowed his hand to slide down further until they ghosted across Jack’s entrance. Despite the omega’s heat having come and gone, Jack was _plenty_ wet and more than ready to receive Gabriel.

       Chuckling softly when Jack arched against the sensation, Gabriel watched the omega’s face closely. He’s absolutely relished watching Jack’s face twist in desire. The way his nose would scrunch was adorable, and the way he would gasp out into the open air when Gabriel pressed his fingers into the flesh a little harder.

       Not once taking his eyes off Jack, Gabriel snuck a single finger into him. Right away, Jack bared down against him sucking him in as he dragged it back out. Working into him a few times, Gabriel slipped a second finger in and crooked them. He licked his lips when Jack’s hips twisted slightly to the right at the sensation.

       “F-Fuck!~” He’d cried out, one hand gripping and tugging at the sheets as Gabriel worked him open. The alpha was certainly taking his time, rubbing and touching everything his fingers could reach in side of him. That included that special little spot that had Jack seeing stars every time Gabriel poked at it.

       He’d poked it a few times, enjoying watching Jack arch into him and his hips wiggle from the sensation. He could feel the omega’s thighs rattling at his sides and best of all, he could tell Jack was curling his toes when he poked it extra hard. For a little while longer he poked at him, dragging as many moaned from those sweet lips as he could before finally he was pulling his hand away.

       Sliding himself back up Jack’s body, Gabriel ground his own hard on against the omega’s backside. Slicking himself up with the fluids he had managed to drag out of Jack’s body, Gabriel was ready.

       “Are you ready, _mi sol_?”

       “Y-Yeah.” Eyes blown wide and fogged over with linger heat, Jack allowed his legs to lull farther apart. Giving Gabriel as much room as possible to reach down and position himself, he waited. His breath had come out in short puffs when he felt Gabriel’s cock head against him. Sucking in air as Gabriel leaned forward, he’d cried out softly when the alpha breached him.

       He’d rolled his hips smoothly, sliding into Jack to the hilt and pressing into him further. It had earned him a choked cry, but one of pleasure. Withdrawing, he slid into Jack again, his pace stead, slow, and loving. In unison, they loud out a content sigh.

       Reaching up and coiling his arms around Gabriel’s body, Jack tugged the alpha down and close to his body. Embracing him and nuzzling his head into the nape of Gabriel’s neck, Jack took in a deep breath of his scent. As sweet and comforting as ever. The smell added an extra zing of pleasure as Gabriel burrowed into him once more.

       “Good?” Gabriel’s voice was horse in his ear as he pulled back only to continue to roll his hips forward. Pressing into Jack as far as he can, he’d paused a moment, remaining buried in the omega.

       “Y-yeah,” Jack puffed, “really good.” Without pulling out, Gabriel continued to roll into Jack, adding pressure against that special point inside of him that had his skin crawling in all the right ways. “Fuck, _Gabe_.” Jack whined as his body clenched around Gabriel’s swollen length. “You feel good.” It came out as a soft whimper when Gabriel pulled out and pushed back in.

       Digging his fingers into Gabriel’s shoulder blades, Jack just held on for the ride. Pleasured rolled up from his groin and down through his thighs. On occasion a soft but lewd noise of skin on skin would break its way into the silence and an extra zing of pleasure would swell in Jack’s belly.

       He’d felt himself getting close to the edge, too close for such tender movements. He’d tried to steal himself, focusing on breathing and holding off impending climax just so he could enjoy Gabriel a little longer. Just a little longer.

_I love you_

       Jack had thought with every kiss, every bump of their hips, and every soft loving look exchanged between them.

_I love you_

_I love you_

**_I love you_ **

       He’d opened his mouth to say it, but still, his throat ran dry and all that came out was a strangled noise of pleasure when he felt Gabriel’s knot starting to swell. It caught against his entrance just right, pushing and pulling the muscle more and more each time. The sensation was incredible, and the swelling pool of heat that had gathered around Jack’s groin was reaching its max capacity.

       “Oh God Gabe!” Jack sobbed out as his body tensed under the still thrusting alpha. He’d rattled, body at the mercy of his climax as his cock pulsed between their bellies. Three thick spurts of fluid followed Jack’s sob, a fourth following when Gabriel bucked into him slightly harder.

       Jack could hear him huffing at the side of his head, each breath slightly wheezy as his hips seemed to become a little erratic. The smooth pace became sloppy, and when Gabriel’s knot finally caught against Jack’s rim, he buried himself to the core. Locking the two of them together, he grunted into the side of Jack’s head as he came.

       Warmth spread through Jack’s lower half as he felt Gabriel pulsating inside of him. Each harsh pump of his cock leaving thick and sticky streams to paint his insides. The sensation was fantastic, second to none, and Jack’s eyes rolled back briefly.

       Fingers that were once digging into Gabriel’s shoulder blades had finally relaxed. Now, Jack was running his hand up and down Gabriel’s sweat coated back. His fingers lightly traced down Gabriel’s spine before sliding back up to play with the few bits of hair at the back of the alpha’s neck.

       Collapsing atop of Jack and letting his hot cheek fall against the omega’s shoulder, Gabriel let out a deep sigh of satisfaction. He’d laid there for quite some time, interlocked with Jack. He’d reached up at one point, patting Jack’s cheek before sliding his own hand through those damp graying golden tufts.

       They said nothing, Jack only letting out the smallest of noises when Gabriel’s knot finally deflated enough that he could pop free. The sensation was always strange, and en embarrassing noise always followed it but Gabriel had paid no mind. Instead he rained kiss down all over Jack, nosing into him and scenting him before finally flopping down by Jack’s side.

       Tugging Jack close and tucking the omega against his chest, Gabriel yawned. God, he looked exhausted but equally as satisfied. Still a bit tipsy, he gave Jack a drunk but genuine smile. Slightly sloppy, but still adorable and Jack gave one back.

       He never grew tired of Gabriel reaching up and setting his hand on his cheek, thumbing across his cheekbone to trace down to his lips. It was a gentle and sweet gesture that seemed to sooth the alpha.

       Satisfaction and a mix of their scents in the air had left them groggy, both Gabriel and Jack had to fight to keep their eyes open. Words spoken were mumbled between tired lips, though still endearing despite the exhaustion.

       Gabriel had closed his eyes first, his thumb still stroking Jack’s cheek for a few minutes more before it finally stilled. His breathing, which had been smooth and soft, now came out in harsh pants as slumber took hold.

       Struggling to keep his eyes open, Jack watched on, drinking in every detail about the alpha before him. This was the last time he was going to be able to lay side by side with this man, so every second mattered now.

       The terrible ache in his chest did little to help his heavy eyes from drooping. He blinked rapidly every few minutes, sucking in a deep breath to try and wake himself up but it had been more or less useless. Instinct was taking him over, and no matter how much he tried to defy it, it always seemed to win one way or another. His heat had been satisfied for the first time in years, and his body now insisted he nest and hibernate. Fighting that off was near impossible.

_Don’t… sleep._

       His eyes sagged closed for just a moment before he jolted himself awake, only to close his eyes and jerk awake a few minutes later. Eventually, exhaustion had won, and Jack had allowed his eyes to sag close once more. Having decided to let his eyes rest for only a few seconds had turned into a few minutes, and then hours, and then the night.

 

* * *

 

Jack shifted under the covers, his limbs outstretching slightly in an attempt to find warmth. He expects it to be close by like always, but the further he stretched the colder the sheets became.

       Without opening his eyes, Jack’s fingers reached farther, ghosting along the empty side of the bed in a desperate attempt to find _something_. Having stretched his arm as far as he could, he his grasp came up empty.

       It took some effort, but Jack pried his eyes open from slumber, blinking the blurry and bright world into clarity. A part of him had deeply regretted it when his eyes fall upon the opposite side of the bed.

        _Empty_

       The place where Gabriel had laid the night before was now vacant.

_No_

       Sliding his hand over the empty spot as if he hadn’t believed it, Jack felt his heart sink deep into his chest.

_No_

       The spot where the alpha had been was cold, suggesting that he had gotten up and left some time ago. Though, Gabriel more often than not did wake and rise before Jack to get himself ready, perhaps he had done just that.

       Holding onto that hope, Jack slowly rose from his bed and rubbed his tired eyes.

       “Gabe?” Jack called out before he turned to look at his nightstand. Again, his heart sank even further when the stand was bare. No jellied toast, and certainly no stack of fresh clothing for Jack to start the day with.

       Panic crept its way up Jack’s spine as he opened his dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of sweatpants. Tugging them on, he walked with haste out into the hall and into the living room.

       “Gabe?” Jack called out again, but no answer came. “Gabriel?” Wandering from room to room, Jack continued to call to the alpha. The bathroom, empty. The laundry room, empty. Every other room… also empty.

       He was gone.

       Wandering back into the kitchen and feeling himself suddenly stagger at the fact that Gabriel had just up and left him, Jack grabbed onto table for stability.

       Gabriel was gone. Just like that. No goodbye, nothing. Vanishing from Jack’s life just as quickly as he had arrived in it.

       Was it all really just _business_ between the two of them? Jack had been well aware of what he had ordered and how the process worked but… it just didn’t… it didn’t feel like it was...

       Those kisses. The way Gabriel had looked at him every night with those eyes born from the void. The way he held him and the way he smiled, it couldn’t all have just been… business. He couldn’t have just left feeling like Jack was just… another client. Or was that the case the whole time, and Jack just latched onto something he had desperately wanted for too long. To think he was the only lonely omega to get attached to someone who showed him a decent shred of love was foolish.

       Looking around his empty apartment, Jack for the first time was disturbed by the silence. Growing quite fond of Gabriel’s soft humming, it was alien for him to not hear it resonating from the bathroom.

       As Jack looked over detail about his home as if Gabriel had been hiding in plain sight, the omega spotted his phone sitting on the coffee table. Nearly jumping at the sight of it, Jack rushed over to it and picked it up.

       Perhaps Gabriel had just gone for a morning jog and decided to let Jack sleep rather than asking to to go with him. Maybe he had left him a message like before.

       No such luck.

       When Jack clicked the screen to life, he let out a distraught noise when no new messages popped up. Despite their being no text from Gabriel, Jack did notice he had a new email notification from the Heat & Rut assistance program.

       Opening it and giving it a quick scan, his shoulders sagged.

_Thank you for your order, we hope you are satisfied with your purchase. If so, please be sure to rate your service! We hope to see you again!_

       A link to Gabriel’s page had been provided below the standard email and Jack looked from his phone to his laptop on the kitchen table. Heading over to it, he flipped it open and sat down. Right away he found his way to the Heat & Rut Assistance website and directed himself to Gabriel’s page.

       Pausing briefly upon seeing Gabriel’s handsome profile picture, Jack swallowed hard. His mouse had hovered over the rating system before slowly hovering over the _order_ _alpha_ button.

       He could have just ordered Gabriel again, right? Money wasn’t an issue for Jack, but even so something deep down in him told him it hadn’t been right. Buying Gabriel’s services again just because he was a lonely aging omega was pathetic. Even now, as much as Jack wanted to send him a text or even call him, it wouldn’t have been appropriate. Jack was just a customer,and Gabriel had done his job.

       Despite knowing this, it left a deep gouge along Jack’s heart. Deeper than any scar that had been carved into his skin, this for whatever reason hurt the most. Gabriel, the one alpha he had come across that had smelt divine, who had kissed every inch of his skin with care. The only alpha who seemed to connect with him in ways nobody else had, was just doing his job. The turmoil that had swelled in Jack’s belly shouldn’t have been there.

       Sitting back, Jack clicked to Gabriel’s bio, his eyebrows suddenly knitting together when he noticed the page was different.

       The large paragraphs of information had been gone, leaving the page all but blank. The same had been for the several images that had once been in Gabriel’s little gallery. The only image that remained was Gabriel’s profile picture.

       Curious, Jack slid his cursor over the _Order Now_ button and clicked it. To his surprise and dismay, the page redirected Jack to different page that read:

**_Alpha Unavailable_ **

       Along with a small description apologizing for the inconvenience, there had been several smaller pictures of other alpha below it with high ratings as other suggestions. Uninterested in them, Jack just stared at the unavailable status of Gabriel Reyes.

       He was confused at first, before suddenly realizing even if he had wanted to try and order Gabriel again… he couldn’t. The alpha was gone, too far out of reach now.

       Begrudgingly, Jack closed his laptop and unclenched and clenched his fists. The turmoil from his belly swelled upward into his chest, making him feel hollow. He hadn’t realized he had started to pant until he felt like he had been suffocating.

_You should have told him… you should have told him_

       Breaths becoming erratic, Jack’s chest started to heave as his mind unraveled.

_You should have said it_

       Even if he had told Gabriel he had loved him, would it have mattered? He didn’t know how Gabriel actually felt about him, for all he really know it was one sided. That’s how it was _supposed_ to be, and yet-

       How many omegas before him, blind and at the mercy of their heat cycles would have said the same thing? What made Jack so special that he could think he was loved?

       Slamming his fist down against the tabletop, Jack flung everything off of it. Sending his laptop and several other items crashing to the floor, he screamed.

_Fucking idiot!_

       Pacing into the living room and walking back and forth, Jack continued to practically hyperventilate. He turned his attention to his coffee table and swiped his hands across it as well, tossing the several books that had been on it to the floor.

       Standing straight up and trying to catch his breath, Jack sagged inward, his sol aching. Despite trying to hold back, his eyes and nose both began to burn. Tears that he had blinked back threatened to spill, but he restrained himself. He had to get a grip, so he took a deep and shaky breath to center himself.

       Swallowing down the sorrow, Jack’s ears suddenly picked up on a small jingling noise that pulled him from his swelling rage. It took him a moment to register that it was the dryer, pinging to him that its cycle had completed.

       Taking in one more deep breath to further steady himself, Jack followed the noise into the laundry room. Bitterly, he kicked one of his laundry baskets under the drum of the dryer and popped it open.

       Might as well get back to living life like he had.

       As Jack reached into the drum and tugged out several clean pairs of pants, a sleeve belonging to something not his captured his attention. The fabric was thick and black, and as Jack tugged it further out from the dryer, his heart sank to the floor.

 _Gabriel’s hoodie_.

       He must have forgotten it was in the wash before he left.

       The fabric was heavy in Jack’s hands, and he could smell Gabriel’s scent still clinging to the fibers. It was faint, but enough that Jack squeezed the hoodie in his hands.

       Cheeks wet, thick tears rolled down Jack’s face before he even realized he had started crying. It was pointless to try and stop himself at this point so he allowed it. Allowed thick glob after glob to roll down his pink cheeks. He sniffled, chest trembling as he took in a shaky breath.

       Bringing the fabric close, he hugged it tightly between clenched arms. He’d buried his nose into the front of it, taking in a deep breath of fabric softener and Gabriel’s lingering scent.

       It’s all he had left now.

       Sobs muffled into the fabric, Jack just stood there, rocking back and forth on his heels. Unraveling like he had just lost his teenage first love. At this point, he didn’t care, he just had to sob it out, had to scream the frustration away.

_You should have told him_

 

* * *

 

The knob to Jack’s apartment wiggled before the lock clicked as it was disengaged. Moments later the door swung open, Gabriel stepping into the front entryway.

       Pushing the door closed behind him with his heel, he readjusted the bundle of flowers he had cradled in one arm. Once done, he turned to look down the hall, ears picking up on the soft sounds of voices murmuring in the distance. The noise too soft to really make out what was being said was coming from the living room.

       “Jack?” Voice soft, Gabriel made his way down the hall towards the noise. He’d paused in the archway that lead into the open room, eyes blinking at the sight before him.

       The room was an utter mess. Books and papers had been scattered across the floor and from the looks of it, several other random items that looked like they had been thrown about. Gabriel had noticed Jack’s laptop lying face down on the floor, more or less alright, but certainly not where it should have been.

       The TV was on and playing the afternoon new, the volume low as if put on for minor background noise.

       At the back of the room was a recliner where Jack was sitting slightly slouched in it, asleep. His elbow had been propped up on the arm rest, his first currently holding up his cheek. A book hung freely from his other hand, dangerously close to slipping from his sleeping grasp and adding to the mess on the floor.

       Reading glasses Gabriel had never seen before were barely hanging onto the end of Jack’s nose. No doubt they had slowly started to slide down his face the deeper into sleep had had fallen.

       His cheeks were slightly pink and his eyes, though closed, were slightly puffy and pink. He’d been crying.

       Though all of that isn’t what surprised Gabriel the most. No, it was the fact that Jack was wearing his black hoodie. It more or less seemed to fit the omega, except the sleeves were a little baggy.

       Setting the flowers down on the coffee table, Gabriel moved silently over to Jack. Kneeling down in front of the the recliner, he reached out with one hand and cupped Jack’s cheek. Stroking as gently with his thumb as he did the night before, he smiled.

       “Jack.” Voice soft, Gabriel kept rubbing his cheek, “ _Mi sol_.” The omega before him stirred and nuzzled into his palm. It took Jack a second before his eyes were fluttering open.

       Jack blinked, squinting at Gabriel as if he didn’t believe what he was seeing right away. Disbelief splashed across his face when Gabriel’s form processed before him. Only when Gabriel said his name again did his eyes widen at the alpha.

       “Gabe?” The alpha’s name slipped from his lips almost like a whisper. He wasn’t even sure he had said it until Gabriel smiled in front of him. “Gabe?” Louder this time, the book in Jack’s hand fumbled to the floor as he sat up, one hand rising to press Gabriel’s hand harder into his cheek.

       “It’s me.” Unable to help the small chuckle, Gabriel felt his body jerk slightly as Jack lunged forward and embraced him. His grip was like iron, threatening to crush him as he nuzzled into the nape of Gabriel’s neck.

       Sliding his arms around Jack, Gabriel hugged him back. Cuddling into the omega’s neck, he took in a deep breath, sighing contently at that lovely smell.

       “I love you.” Jack suddenly sobbed out, his fingers digging into Gabriel’s shoulder blades, terrified that if he let go Gabriel might vanish. “I love you.” He can’t stop saying it. It comes out like a breached dam every time, sloppy and erratic. He doesn’t care, he has to say it.

       “I know.” Rubbing Jack’s back, Gabriel listened to him say it again. “I know, _mi sol_.” He’d been a little surprised when Jack leaned back and away from him. His eyes searched the alpha’s face for any sign that he might have been lying, but only that genuine tender smile remained.

       “Why did you come back?” He wanted to ask why Gabriel had left in the first place, then again he wasn’t sure he really wanted the answer.

       “I love you too.” As the words rolled from Gabriel’s lips, Jack felt himself ascending from his body.

_I love you too_

       In truth, Gabriel had left just like he was supposed too, but the thought of taking on a new client that wasn’t Jack had left his heart aching bitterly. The thought of going home and not seeing Jack there, glowing like he always did, wounded him. So he turned around and started walking back, and before he knew it, he was running.

       “I don’t think I would have forgiven myself if I walked away from this.” Gabriel had admitted, pulling Jack close once more to kiss his cheek.

       “But your job.”

       “Fuck it.” Snorting, Gabriel shrugged. “It’s about time I settled down anyway. I’ve been doing this shit for too long. Plus, I’ve never met anybody as intoxicating as you. There isn’t anybody else I want to wake up to in the morning other than you.” He couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Jack alone, so here he was.

       Again, before Jack could even realize it, thick tears had rolled down his cheeks. He choked out a sob, reaching up and rubbing the globs away before hugging Gabriel again.

       “Can I stay?” After rocking with Jack for a few minutes, Gabriel watched Jack lean away from him. The omega reached up and cupped his cheek, gently pulling him in for a loving kiss. It had been answer enough.

       As they parted lips, Jack tilted his head to one side, exposing that untouched patch of flesh along his neck to Gabriel. His eyes had glossed over and he huffed, inviting Gabriel to mark him.

       Leaning down, Gabriel pressed his lips against the sensitive flesh. Kissing it only once, he opened his mouth and grazed his fangs across Jack’s flesh.

       In one swift motion, he sank his fangs in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: Jack and Gabe live happily ever after and adopt the dog on the beach


End file.
